


Chasing Pavements

by KrashIntoMe



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, USWNT, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashIntoMe/pseuds/KrashIntoMe
Summary: Ashlyn has a secret that she plans on taking to the grave about her best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year :). I am still working on my other two stories so there will be more to come there. I cant help what comes to me creatively and well, this just did and I had to get it out there before my brain lost it.

It was a beautiful Summer June night.  Ashlyn was staying at her best friend Ali's grandparent's house for the summer in Florida.  Ashlyn met Ali in the second grade and they soon became best friends, hanging out and doing everything together.  Looking back on that time, Ashlyn may not have known what it meant to be in love with someone at such a young age, but she definitely had been in love with Ali since she first met her.   Ali had always been the queen of flirting with and teasing Ashlyn.  Ashlyn would learn this would be something she would just have to endure if she wanted to be in Ali's world.

 

When they were younger, they had fooled around innocently a couple of times.  In the third grade, Ali had wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone, so she tried it out on Ashlyn.  In the fourth grade Ali wanted to take that kiss a lot further and make it a real kiss.  At the end of that school year, Ali's parents moved away due to a job opportunity and Ashlyn soon found herself in the same situation when her own Dad was transferred for his job.   Despite the distance that was now between them, they remained best friends, and would often see each other back in Florida.  Ali would go stay with her grandparents for the summer and Ashlyn would visit for about a month.  They never, ever, brought up those kisses or those playful flirtations again.  It was an unspoken elephant in the room that Ashlyn would always feel and over the years, she figured that Ali had just forgotten it.

 

Ashlyn would never forget it though.  She was gay and that was something she never shared with anyone, including her best friend.  Her parents didn’t have a good attitude toward gay people and it was something that just never seemed to be accepted in school.  Ashlyn didn’t want to feel weird, she wanted to fit in, she was an athlete and she that was what made her feel accepted more than anything.  When she was very small, she could remember being fascinated by Wonder Woman, and various different actresses on TV.  She was always attracted to at that time what she considered to be pretty women with beautiful hair, makeup and clothes.  However those kisses between Ali and herself took her by surprise and she went through a period of adolescence where she thought maybe they had made her like girls.  Regardless of what it was, she was in love with Ali Krieger and that had never changed.

 

Over the years, Ali turned into a beautiful raven haired girl with cinnamon eyes who wore makeup and dresses.  Ashlyn was a tomboy who felt more comfortable in jeans, t-shirts and polos who played soccer and was athletic.   Now that they were teenagers, she was facing a new transition period with Ali.  Ali was coming into her own sexually, was dating boys, and that meant she wanted to drag Ashlyn out on double dates.   Ashlyn had no desire to go on these dates with these stupid boys.  Despite being a tomboy, they still flocked to her because of her long blonde hair and athletic body.  Ashlyn had a smoldering look about her when she put on makeup and everyone around her seemed to be drawn to her.

 

So here they were, on a Friday night, about to go out on a date with Tim and James who Ali picked up on the beach yesterday in her hot pink bikini. Ashlyn had become accustomed to the torture of watching Ali run around in bikinis with her beautiful long hair and tanned athletic body.  But when Ali got ready for a date, looking at her was downright painful because this was Ali at her most gorgeous.  Her hair, makeup, and clothes were always on point.  It took everything in Ashlyn's being to appear normal on the outside and to pretend that she didn't look at her best friend in this way. To pretend that she didn't know what those kisses had felt like and to act like she didn't want to experience them again.

 

"Does this look okay?" Ali asked as she came into Ashlyn's room and did a twirl in her dress.

 

"Ali, you look beautiful," Ashlyn said, wishing she was Tim for the evening.

 

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that so we can go?  Because I can put on the black sandals I have instead of these."

 

This was something that drove Ashlyn nuts.  Ali always took her comments to mean that she was just trying to rush her out of the door because Ali took so long to get ready.  And while that did drive Ashlyn nuts, her answer would always be the same.  The truth was, Ali could put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and the answer would be the same because Ashlyn was in love with her and thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore.  She was being nice in her answers because what she really wanted to say was "you look so damned sexy," or "God you are so fucking hot."   Instead she had to play it cool and Ali took her having the same answer all of the time as being aloof or indifferent.  If Ashlyn said what she really thought about Ali’s appearance she would scare her away and they would probably never talk again. 

 

"Ali, I'm not just saying it, I think you look beautiful and Tim is a lucky shit," Ashlyn smiled.

 

"Well you look nice tonight too and James is a lucky shit too," Ali said before going to grab her purse.   They walked a few streets over to a rotunda of nearby shops and restaurants where they soon met James and Tim.  The only reason Ashlyn was on this date was because of Ali.  Boy could she pick them.  She had an on again off again loser jock football playing boyfriend named Dave in Arizona.  As far as Ashlyn was concerned, Dave was a big, dumb, blonde, controlling giant and a Neanderthal.  Now here was Tim, a long haired hippie looking dude who clearly ate up all his brain cells smoking weed.  Ali would describe him as "sweet."

 

Even better, Ashlyn was stuck with James, a rich, entitled, spoiled brat, whose Daddy was a boat builder.  James reeked of Jim Beam, clearly had been drinking all day, and was sloppy.  The boy couldn't even walk in a straight line and Ashlyn made sure that she did nothing to attract him that night.  It was a shame because he was tall, blonde, and handsome and might have been something Ashlyn could have worked with if his personality didn't suck.  Throughout dinner, he would try to throw his arm over Ashlyn's shoulder in the booth and Ashlyn would have to keep removing it, putting his arm back in his lap, as James kept ordering more drinks. When the night ended, James exited the restaurant and went right into the bushes outside of the restaurant.  Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and looked at Ali who was giggling as Tim tried to extract his friend from the bushes. 

 

"That's it Ali, do not set me up on anymore dates," Ashlyn said, not amused.   They put James in a cab and then Ali informed Ashlyn she was going to go to Tim's house.  Ashlyn knew exactly what for by the eye look Ali gave her. 

 

"What am I supposed to tell your grandma?" Ashlyn asked in disbelief.

 

"Just go in quietly, she will be asleep by now and you won't have to tell her anything," Ali smiled.  "Thanks Ash, I'll see you later."

 

Ashlyn walked back in the humid night air, taking note of the palm trees as they swayed in the breeze.  She knew Ali slept with guys, it just hurt her for some reason because this was the first time she had witnessed it in person.  She had no idea why Ali was with that total looser and once again wished she was Tim.   How amazing it must be to be able to kiss those pretty pink lips and stare into those cinnamon eyes and be allowed to for more than 3 seconds without being inappropriate.  What it must feel like to hold Ali, lie next to her in bed, and make love to her.

 

All Ashlyn could think of was Ali's laugh and voice.  She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and she made her laugh.  They were like soulmates, always completing each other sentences, always having fun.  As Ashlyn got ready for bed, she grabbed her book that she had to read over the summer for her English Lit class, "The Sun Also Rises," and settled into bed and began reading.   Before long, she realized it was a story about unrequited love.  This would be a paper she would ace.  She knew all about that subject, what it felt like to be in love with some one that you couldn't have, or didn't love you back.  In Ashlyn's case, it was so bad that it stunted her growth.  She wouldn't date anyone back home because there was only one person she was in love with, so why bother?

 

Ashlyn fell asleep reading and a couple hours later she was woken up by Ali's presence who took the book out of her hand, turned off the light and slid under the covers with her.

 

"Hey Ash, are you up?"

 

Ashlyn didn't want to answer but resistance was futile.

 

“Hey, yeah, how did it go with Tim?” Ashlyn asked as she put her hands behind her head.

 

Ali put her hands over her face and laughed, “Oh gawd, it was awful, Ashlyn I swear he was no bigger than my pinkie, I didn’t even know he had slipped it in.  He put the condom on and I was waiting and there he was, just thrusting away and then I realized he was inside me.  I swear, 30 seconds and that was it, he was done and passed out.  I got out of there so fast.  Just ew.”

 

Ashlyn burst out into laughter.  Internally, she felt happy about that, she was glad he turned out to be a loser that couldn’t satisfy a woman.  Then she became a little sad because here the woman she loved was inches away from her, probably as sexually frustrated as she was, and she could have totally shown Ali what it felt like to be loved and adored and not just fucked by these loser guys she sought out. 

 

“I could have told you he was a loser just by looking at him,” Ashlyn chuckled.

 

“Yeah, well drunk James would have been a better lay I bet.”

 

“Ew on him too,” Ashlyn said.

 

“What’s up with you, why don’t you ever seem to like any of the guys we meet?” Ali asked.

 

“I just don’t like losers.  If I ever find one that isn’t a loser, I will let you know,” Ashlyn answered.  There was no way in hell she was going to speak the truth.  If she had to live a life of torture and unspoken truth, she would versus risking her friendship with Ali.   She only hoped that one day she would meet someone who would help her get over Ali.  She knew that most likely wouldn’t happen until she graduated high school, so for now she would just live in her torment.  If Ali was into guys then what was Ashlyn to do about that?   She couldn’t change Ali’s mind.  Yet here Ali was lying in bed with her, recounting their night, completely oblivious to what her presence was doing to Ashlyn.   Ashlyn often wondered why she did this to her and just didn’t go sleep in her own room.   How could Ali not see it?   How could Ali not remember how they used to flirt when they were little?   How could Ali not see how Ashlyn followed her around like a puppy?

 

Before long, Ali was asleep and sleep soon took Ashlyn again.  When she woke up the next morning, she found Ali’s arm draped across her stomach as Ali snored beside her on her stomach, her gorgeous hair splayed about the pillows.  Ashlyn couldn’t take it.  She quietly slipped out of bed, changed her clothes, grabbed her surfboard, beach bag, and umbrella, and took off for the beach.  The water was the one place that Ashlyn felt at peace in.  She would stay out there in it all day until her body couldn’t being beat up by the waves anymore.  She would surf, she would snorkel, she would dive, she would hunt for shells and sand dollars.  Thirst and the need for more sunscreen were about the only two things that could drive her out of the water, and when that happened, as she walked back to her chair and umbrella, she found Ali sitting in it, with her sunglasses on, in another beautiful bikini, sipping on a drink. 

 

“Hey Al,” Ashlyn said as she came to rifle through her beach bag for some money to take over to the beach grille.  

 

“Hey yourself, gosh you can’t even wake a girl up for breakfast,” Ali smiled.

 

“You were sleeping too peacefully, I didn’t want to disturb you.  I’m going to get a burger, do you want anything?

 

 And so it would go, years and years of this.  Every summer Ali and Ashlyn would reunite in Florida.  They would hang out every day, enjoying the beach and hanging out together.  Ali was as boy crazy as ever and would often spend her days obsessed with trying to find boys, wondering what they were doing, dating them, you name it.  Ashlyn preferred to spend her time at the beach, visit the local museums, go out on boating excursions and visit the local aquariums.   The whole time wishing Ali would go do these things with her.   After high school, Ali moved in with her grandparents and began attending college in Florida, opting to take many of her classes online while working.  Ali’s grandparents never approved of any of the boys Ali brought home or went out with.  While she was out with them, Ashlyn often found herself sitting at home with Ali’s grandmother agreeing with her that none of the boys Ali dated were good enough for her. 

 

And then one day it happened.  A guy came to Ali’s job at the bank and managed to steal her heart.  He wined and dined her and promised Ali the world.  Ashlyn would just roll her eyes.  She could tell he was a total punk.   Ashlyn was in college herself, playing soccer and was going to graduate the following year.  As she watched this guy move in on Ali and take the one thing that she wanted, Ashlyn promised herself that summer that she was done.   She had to let her love for Ali go.  She had to fold that piece of her heart away and put it in a drawer forever.  Ashlyn made a promise to herself that summer that when she got back on campus, she would try to find someone that would make her happy.   She also promised herself that this was the last summer she would come to Florida for a while.  It was just simply to painful.   She was tired of watching this punk do things like comment on Ali’s weight and appearance.   To Ashlyn, Ali was perfect.  It didn’t matter how much she weighed, what she looked like, what color her hair was.  Ashlyn was in love with Ali, mind, body and soul.  She was in love with her heart and she knew this jackass wasn’t.  

 

Ashlyn went back to campus and tried.  She failed miserably.   There wasn’t a girl on campus that looked like Ali, that had Ali’s smile, or the laugh that drove her wild.   There wasn’t anyone who had as kind of a heart that Ali did, and Ashlyn just couldn’t fake it.  She tried one night stands and she would feel like throwing up the next morning.  She felt like she had cheated on her one true love.  Her one true love that didn’t love her back.  How fucked up was that? 

 

Then in the spring, the call came.

 

“Ashlyn, he asked me to marry him and I said yes!!!!”

 

“Oh Ali, that is wonderful!  I am so happy for you!  Congratulations!” Ashlyn said, fighting back the tears as she heard her best friend gush over the next impending chapter in her life.  Ashlyn felt nothing but doom in very core.  She knew it wasn’t right, she knew that HE wasn’t right.   She knew that he didn’t treat Ali the way she deserved to be treated.

 

“Ashlyn, we are getting married in the summer and I want you to be my maid of honor.  We are going to get married in Hawaii.”

 

Ashlyn couldn’t.   She could endure a lot of things, but there was no way she was flying all of the way to Hawaii to witness this punk marry the love of her life.  She also knew if she told that to Ali, it would break her heart so she decided to tell a lie, a lie that she was going to have to make come true.

 

“Oh geez Al, I would love to but I have a bit of news myself.  I am going to go play soccer over in Sweden as soon as I graduate.  I will be playing over there next summer and I won’t be able to travel to the states.”

 

“Oh my goodness Ash!   This is great news!  I am so happy and excited for you.  I know this is your dream!” Ali gushed and was genuinely happy for her friend.

 

“Thank you Al, I am genuinely happy for you too.  I will tell you what, I will pitch in $1000 for your honeymoon and wedding gift since I won’t be able to make it.”  Ashlyn felt like that it was the least she could do.

 

“Oh Ash, you don’t have to do that, you will need that money for abroad,” Ali said, touched that her best friend would offer that.

 

And so it was.  Ashlyn sent a cashier’s check to Ali for $1000 so she couldn’t return it.  She felt like in some way this got her off of the hook for being a terrible friend.  As the year went on, she listened to Ali tell stories of how wonderful this punk was and how exciting all of the wedding plans were.  Ashlyn endured it all and kept her true feelings to herself.  Luckily, when she did near graduation, she found some overseas clubs that were interested in her and was thrilled that one was Tyreso in Sweden.

 

Tyreso it was and off Ashlyn went to Sweden. Now she and Ali would email to communicate and Ashlyn would follow all of the wedding events on Ali’s Facebook. She would cry herself to sleep sometimes looking at the different parties and dinners. When they did talk on the phone, there were a few hints from Ali that she suspected her fiancé might be lying or fooling around.  The only advice Ashlyn could give Ali was to follow her instincts, that if she had doubts about him, this was the universe’s way of telling her. But Ali didn’t listen. She wanted the ring, the dress, the wedding, the home, the husband, the dog and the cat. And on the day Ali and the punk said “I do,” that was the day Ashlyn shut down and closed off her heart.  Ashlyn learned to be cold and uncaring when it came to love and refused to date anyone seriously.  She was asked out all of the time by fans, by other players, and despite a few dalliances here or there, her heart just wasn’t in it.  She was convinced that Ali was made for her and the other half of her heart died that day that he put a ring on Ali’s finger.   

 

Ashlyn focused on her career and became so good at being a goal keeper that the US National team began to look at her and call her up to camps. This became Ashlyn’s only love.  A soccer ball.  She loved the sport, the camaraderie and friends she made.  She became world traveled and sophisticated.  She still kept in touch with Ali and would listen to the stories of how the punk was not acting right in some way or another.  He would either knock Ali’s looks, or smoke weed, or his mother and sister would play games and always piss off Ali in one way or another. Every few years or so, Ashlyn would come to visit, staying for about a week, usually with Ali’s grandparents.  She would have the same conversations with them now that she did almost a decade ago.  Then Ashlyn would have to leave because she couldn’t take what she saw.  Anyone treating Ali like anything less than a queen was just not something she could witness. Twelve years had gone by and Ashlyn had been to three Olympics and now she was at her second World Cup.  It kind of irked her that her best friend got excited about the Olympics but did not understand the importance of the World Cup.  Ali worked at a bank and could not take off and travel for weeks to come to the world cup locales.  Ashlyn would watch as all of her teammates would be showered in the affections of friends and family, and here she was alone.  When she would call Ali, Ali was always busy and didn’t seem to have time anymore.  So Ashlyn shut off another corner of her heart and simply stopped calling Ali.  Ashlyn became more involved in soccer related activities off the field and decided to focus on causes that she could give a voice to.  Since Ali had decided to get a life, Ashlyn got one too.

 

During this time, as Ashlyn matured and became older, she stopped putting expectations on the people in her life and simply decided to let them be as they were. Live and let live. It was in the 12th year of Ali’s marriage that Ashlyn got the call. Ali was sobbing on the phone. “Ashlyn, you were right about everything, he cheated on me. With another man *sob*. I caught them. He was wearing my heels and my hose and then I found him on this site...” “What?!!” Ashlyn screamed into the phone, her jaw had dropped into her lap. “He what?” Ashlyn expected a lot of things, but not this. Here the punk had been having unprotected sex with another man and then would come home and have sex with Ali.  Ashlyn was mortified and scared for her friend.  She was terrified Ali would catch a disease.  She begged Ali to leave him that night.  Ashlyn was there for Ali when she called.  Ali wasted another nine months thinking she could make things work all the while Ashlyn would tell her it wouldn’t.  She even tried to spend time with him in D.C. where he took a new job and finally, Ali saw the light.   Late one night, Ashlyn got a call that they had a fight and that the punk took her purse, leaving her with no money to get back to Florida.   Ashlyn got on the next flight to D.C., picked up Ali and got on a plane with her back to Florida, making sure she made it back to the safety of her home and car.  Ali couldn’t have been more grateful for her best friend and finally, Ali saw the light and divorced him. 

 

A few months went by and Ashlyn was present in every way she could be for her friend.  She was there for the deaths of Ali’s grandparents and parents over the years and now she was present for the death of Ali’s marriage.  Ashlyn didn’t want Ali to spend Christmas alone, so she flew her down to spend Christmas at her house. Ashlyn was looking forward to spending some time alone with Ali, just like when they were kids. What Ashlyn didn’t expect was how weak Ali still was when it came to being alone and being without a man.  Of course it didn’t take long for Ali to find a new guy.  As Ali and Ashlyn spent time together, Ashlyn already didn’t like what she was hearing about this new guy.  The first strike was that his mother lived in the same state as Ashlyn did and he was coming to visit his Mom for Christmas.  He didn’t even invite Ali.  Ashlyn didn’t understand how anyone could leave their girlfriend at home for Christmas and New Year’s even if it was a new relationship.  It didn’t sit well with her and she didn’t think it was a good way to start off a relationship. Ali of course, was in the infatuation stage of a new relationship, and she didn’t want to hear the things that Ashlyn had to say, so she would switch the subject.  Sometimes she would ask Ashlyn about her career or her love life, but it was always felt halfheartedly to Ashlyn.  Even so, Ashlyn stuck to her new conviction that she was going to let people just be and not have any expectations of them.  But somewhere tucked away in the corner of her soul it stung a little. It felt like she was so concerned and interested in Ali’s life but Ali didn’t seem to have that same kind of interest in hers.  But for all of Ali’s downfalls, Ali had many good qualities and that is why Ashlyn could never fully walk away.  

 

After not seeing the girl in years, Ashlyn was completely stunned when Ally got off the plane.  She was more beautiful than ever.  Ali was one of those women who became more beautiful with age.  She was one of those women that grew into her looks.  And, she was still as fun and kind as ever with childlike qualities that Ashlyn always adored.  They had a lot of fun together but Ashlyn could see that Ali was not mentally on the same level as her and any hope she had for anything else other than what she got were dashed. A couple more years went by and Ashlyn would still hear about how this new guy Ali was with was a total piece of work. He just did not treat Ali the way she deserved to be treated.  He had a kid that he put number one before Ali and the child would manipulate their relationship.  The child did not like Ali and wanted his parents back together.  So he did everything he could to play on his dad‘s affections to get his dad alone and after moving in and moving out, Ali had wasted about five years with this man.  In the meantime, Ashlyn just didn’t have the time for this anymore. She had faced rejection all of her life by her own family, and now had come to a point where her own parents were aging and their health was failing. Despite them not showing her much love all of her life, she now had to be the parent and show them love at a time when they had dementia, Alzheimer’s and cancer and she had to show the kind of mercy to them that she had never received herself. It was hard especially while she was trying to have a successful close to the end of her soccer career and do things on an international and national level that other people only dreamed of.

 

When Ashlyn's mother died, Ali was able for those few weeks to put her own life aside and be there for Ashlyn in ways that Ashlyn didn’t expect and it was nice.  Time went on and Ashlyn was determined to play her last World Cup and Olympics before she closed out her career and had to find something else to do with the rest of her life.  Winning the last Olympics of her life and World Cup was more than anything she expected.  She was proud of herself.  She had survived.  She made it.  She made something of herself.  Even if her own friends and family didn’t quite understand the magnitude of what it was that Ashlyn accomplished, her fans and teammates kept her going and were able to share in that experience. Ashlyn decided that it was enough, appreciated what she had, even if it wasn’t what everyone else had it was something and it was more than what a lot had.  Life didn’t always work out the way you wanted it to and Ashlyn had to learn to except the hand she had been dealt in her personal life.  Despite her biggest efforts not to, she still romantically compared everyone to Ali.  She simply could not help that she was in love with her and no one measured up to the way Ashlyn felt about Ali.  Ashlyn figured it was a cruel twist of fate and it would be a reality for the rest of her life.

 

And then a natural disaster hit Florida in the form of a hurricane. Ali had broken up with the guy she had been with for almost 5 years and they were seeing each other here or there but he had basically moved out to appease his child.  When the hurricane damaged Ali’s home and screwed with her in ways that she could not even imagine, Ashlyn was there.  Ashlyn just retired the prior fall, and was working on building her own business.  She was in the construction field and wanted to have her own remodeling company.  So when she saw her best friend’s house become devastated, she packed up her truck and trailer and headed towards Florida to help her best friend rebuild.  Ali was devastated, her whole community was devastated.  She suddenly found herself with no place to work, with no electricity, with no air conditioning, no ice, and couldn’t even get down the street because the trees and debris were blocking in every direction.  When Ashlyn was allowed onto the island that Ali lived on, she had to prove to the authorities that she could help and began helping them chop through trees that had fallen with her chainsaw so the roads could become passable.  It took her six hours that day but she finally got to Ali’s home and was able to bring supplies in such as food, water, and things that Ali was about to run out of and was grateful to see.  Ali was never so thankful for someone like Ashlyn in her life as she was then.  It was Ashlyn who came to check on her not her dumb ass boyfriend. Ashlyn had come into her own.  Gone was her long blonde hair, traded in for a short Pompadour style haircut which suited her. Ashlyn had grown tired of having to braid her hair or put it up in ponytails and buns, especially in her new line of work, so she cut it off and decided to embark on a new look.

Ali began to find herself noticing Ashlyn’s beautiful features more and more each day.   The contour of her jaw line, her muscular arms as she worked in her tank tops, and just her overall beauty at 40.  Every day when Ali would catch a glimpse of Ashlyn working and thought how Ashlyn should be modeling in New York and on the covers of magazines, not here hanging her drywall. 

 

Consequently, Ashlyn felt the same way about Ali. Five years ago, she thought that she had seen Ali look her most beautiful but again she was wrong.   Age had only done wonders for Ali and she now had character in her face, a maturity about her looks, and was as beautiful as ever.  Ashlyn realized that the Ali she had fell in love with was just a young girl in many ways and now she was looking at one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.  Ali was still as kind hearted and funny as ever but now there was a new element to Ali.  She was now more thoughtful which was something that at Ashlyn would see glimpses of before, but now saw a lot more of.   Ashlyn was now seeing a side of Ali who is genuinely interested, caring, and someone that did something for others.  She wanted to know about Ashlyn‘s new business, was genuinely trying to help her, and see how she could maybe get things to take off for Ashlyn.  Ali was helping Ashlyn to brainstorm and find ways that she could help her to build a business in Florida as well as where she lived.  Florida had the storms and hurricanes and she figured that Ashlyn could find a lot of work there for that reason.  Ashlyn expressed to Ali that she was thrilled that someone was finally noticing that she needed help and that if someone would help her, she could grow a small empire with her business.  She was looking for someone to share her life with, her business with, and be a partner in both.  She wanted someone by her side that she could trust, work hard and play hard with.

 

Ali opened her home to Ashlyn, giving her a bedroom, office, and a place to work while she helped her with her house.  Ali would cook for Ashlyn and bring her drinks in the evening after she got out of the shower exhausted from a full day of physical labor.  Ashlyn was still as beautiful and young looking as ever, but she definitely had the knees of a 40-year-old soccer player.  So Ali would do the heavy lifting, help with the stairs, and do things for Ashlyn that Ashlyn never expected anyone to notice.  Ali could tell when Ashlyn was exhausted and needed rest, she would constantly give her new clean sheets, neck rubs, and things to help her recover from a hard day of work.   Ashlyn appreciated it very much but she would not let herself hope, she would not let herself be fooled.  Ali also noticed that now when she would ask Ashlyn about her love life, Ashlyn would now say that she was done with men and that she would rather be with a woman.   Little did Ali  know, there never were men in Ashlyn’s life and not that many women either.  Ashlyn was becoming bolder about what she wanted in life.   And Ali would say she thought that was great and that she thought Ashlyn should go for it.  That would make Ashlyn frown on the inside because the only woman she wanted was Ali.  It kind of surprised Ali a little bit when she talked about wanting to be with a woman but she wanted her friend to be happy. During the recovery process, Ashlyn would have to return home for a few weeks to help the clients that she already had.  So she would drive back home and work for them on their projects for about a month, and then she would come back and help Ali rebuild during the recovery process.  When Ashlyn would leave, Ali would miss her terribly.  It was almost like being in a long distance relationship, except this relationship was platonic.  Ali began to notice a lot of things.   She saw what a big kind heart Ashlyn had, always putting others before herself.  She saw how Ashlyn would tear up when she thought no one was looking because someone had done something kind for her. This would make Ali cry.  She could see how the simplest gesture of kindness would make her best friend cry and then she would reflect about how they grew up and how Ashlyn‘s life was.   She realized how much Ashlyn had given everyone around her and how little she got back.   And then Ali began to get it.  She understood why Ashlyn would cry because she was so touched that someone would do the simplest thing for her.  She could feel Ashlyn tense up when she would hug her because Ashlyn wasn’t used to being hugged. 

 

And Ali felt like a heel.   She saw how Ashlyn would well up when someone would carry something up the steps for her and try to shake it off.   She would watch is Ashlyn would tell a story about how a fan or some person in the soccer world would do something amazing for her how she would choke up about it. Ashlyn did not like to cry.  She felt like it was a sign of weakness and Ali would try to convince her that it was a sign that she had a heart and felt compassion.  Ali had no idea why Ashlyn thought she had to always be the strong one and take the world on by herself, but for some reason Ashlyn felt like that was her cross to bear.  That she was alone in this world, a giver and not a taker.   And every time Ashlyn left to go back home, Ali would think about that in her house alone, sipping her coffee.  She would think about what an amazing person Ashlyn was and how she never got anything in return.  How no one ever did much for her and Ali began to reflect on herself and how she had been a big part of that.   This shook Ali to her core.  Ali began to realize what all Ashlyn had done for her all these years, and she began to see that Ashlyn didn’t just do this for everyone, she did it for her.  And one day as she was cleaning in Ashlyn’s room, she picked up a book on her nightstand, Shell Silverstein’s the Giving Tree.  As Ali took it in her hands to read it, she began to realize that she in fact was the boy, and Ashlyn had been the tree all these years.    That day it was raining and tears stung Ali’s eyes as she realized what a heartbreaking experience that must be to go through life being the tree.  She thought about how giving Ashlyn was to her fans, to her country, to her teammates, and now that part of her life was over and all of them were gone.

 

So when Ashlyn came back around Christmas to spend two weeks helping Ali with drywall, tile and floors, she was surprised to find a different Ali.  This Ali that she came home to was almost like a wife and partner.  Ashlyn tried to ignore this the best she could and it wasn’t working.  Ali was doing her laundry, Ali had dinner ready every night, Ali was going to get her whatever she needed at Home Depot, if something fell on the ground Ali was there to pick it up before Ashlyn even noticed it had fallen. Suddenly Ali wanted to do all the things Ashlyn wanted to do in her downtime. If Ashlen wanted to go watch the sunset, something that Ali took for granted because she lived in Florida for years, Ali was there watching the sunset on the beach with Ashlyn.  If Ashlyn wanted to go out on a cruise for dinner, Ali was making the reservation.  If Ashlyn wanted to go see the dolphins Ali was driving her to the places she knew they went and was there taking pictures.  You could have knocked Ashlyn over with a feather. When New Year’s rolled around they had a wonderful time and spent it together.  Ali was not on her phone the whole time checking on some guy wondering what he was up to wishing she was with him. Ali was right there curled into Ashlyn with a glass of wine watching the ball drop in New York.  Ashlyn figured it was just that they had been spending more time together and were growing closer like they were when they were teenagers spending the summer together. One evening after a full day of tiling the downstairs floor, Ashlyn decided to go to the mall and buy herself a few things to pick up her spirits a little bit. She went into a very nice department store to the makeup counter and decided to get herself a few new things.  There she met a woman who she found to be striking and gorgeous.  She must have been about ten years older than Ashlyn but Ashlyn was completely smitten.  What really struck Ashlyn about this woman was her kindness, her interest in her job, and her ambition. You could tell she loved selling makeup and that she wanted you to get everything you were there to get and to be happy with your decision.  She wanted to make sure you tried everything on, would clean the lipsticks, eyeshadows, and clean whatever it was that you wanted to try before you tried it on.   She would clean your hands or face and help you with everything so  you could try on the next thing.  This was refreshing.  Ashlyn was used to people in retail who would be staring and typing on their phones all day not interested in their work or in being very helpful.  So to come across someone that actually took an interest right before a holiday and didn’t have a sour attitude was nice.

 

Ashlyn made a mental note of the woman’s name and what she looked like and decided that if she ever did do anything with her business in Florida, this would be the kind of person she would like to hire.  This was the kind of people she wanted to have in her life.  This was also someone that she could even see herself in a relationship with which was something that Ashlyn didn’t think about too much because she had always had eyes for Ali.   When she came home that night she told Ali about her encounter with this woman and how nice it was to find somebody that was that helpful, took an interest in her job, how attractive the woman was and so on.  Ali just listened swallowing down a pang of jealousy she felt in her gut.  Ashlyn really didn’t think anything of it, she was just discussing an encounter she had with a hot woman, just as Ali had discussed so many of her feelings about men with Ashlyn over the years.  As Ashlyn went on about the woman, Ali began to make little faces of disapproval.   Ashlyn began to notice them, but figured she was misreading the situation, because why would Ali care?

 

Over the next couple days, Ashlyn just couldn’t help but bringing this girl up because she was beautiful and if Ashlyn really admitted it to herself, this girl was an Ali about 10 years older.  When she mentioned to Ali in passing again that she would definitely go hire that woman if she starts a business here, a light bulb seemed to go off in Ali’s head.  Ali could see the wheels turning in Ashlyn’s head.   Let’s face it, Ashlyn wasn’t getting any younger and wasn’t in a relationship.   The thought of another woman moving in on something and someone she wanted was beginning to threaten her.  All of the sudden Ali was asking more about her line of work, what she did to get the business, was it hard to learn, and started asking Ashlyn what she could do to help her get business.  Ali watched in wonder as Ashlyn again began to answer her questions and explain how if she had some help, she could have a small empire. Ashlyn needed someone to handle all of the minutia and marketing so that her time could be freed up to do the actual work. Ali realized that this is something she could help with and her free time. Ashlyn again began to explain how she’s been waiting for someone in her life to realize that if they would become interested in what she did versus just looking at the money she made, they could be a part of it and also make money with her. But Ashlyn wanted someone to show interest, she wanted someone to show ambition.  She wasn’t going to beg anyone.  She wanted a partner.  Ashlyn lived an amazing life on her own terms.  She set her own hours and was able to travel the world if she wanted to, making up her own schedule.  If someone would ever wake up and realize this one day, that person would have the opportunity to be her partner and they could make a lot of money together.  Ali began to absorb this and began to reflect on her own career, one she didn’t like that chained her to a desk from 9-5.  Two days after New Year’s as Ashlyn was packing up to leave, she found Ali crying in the kitchen when she came to fix a cup of coffee.  “Oh boy,” Ashlyn thought what has he done now?  But she bit her tongue, and she came in and asked Ali what was wrong.  Ali wouldn’t turn around.  So Ashlyn walked around to face Ali and asked her again as she put her hand on Ali’s shoulder.   Ali simply looked up at her with red tear stained and bloodshot eyes, and said

 

“I don’t want you to leave.”

 

 A small smile came across Ashlyn’s face.  

 

“Aww Al.  I don’t want to leave either.   But I will be back in a month or so and it will be like I was never gone.   Plus I am sure you are getting sick of having me here every minute of every day and would like to have some of your privacy back.”

 

“Ashlyn I am going to miss you.  The dogs are going to miss you.   I don’t want my privacy.  I want you to stay.”

 

It melted Ashlyn‘s heart, but she shoved those feelings aside once again and discounted what Ali was telling her.  She figured Ali was just being nice because they were like sisters. 

 

“I am going to miss you too Al, the dogs, this place but I will be back soon, and your house is almost finished.  We are like sisters, we will always be in each other’s lives, even if I am not here every day working on the house.” 

 

“Ashlyn, this isn’t about the house,” Ali said as she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.  Ashlyn cocked her head and looked at her.

 

“Then what is this about?”

 

Ali began to tremble; nervousness and panic began to settle in her body.   She knew she had to do this before time ran out.  Before Ashlyn left or found someone like that woman she had been interested in.

 

“Ashlyn, this is about you, this is about us.  This is about the way I feel when you’re here.  I’ve never felt so safe or protected or cared for in my life as I have these past months when you’ve come to visit.   Every time you leave, a piece of my heart leaves with you and I am miserable, and I am lonely, and I don’t want you to go.   The dogs mope around and look out the window waiting for you.  We want you to stay.”

 

Ashlyn took all of this and not knowing what to think.  Surely this was just Ali talking about them being close friends and like family.  Ashlyn didn’t dare let her mind wonder about any other possibility because that was terrifying, especially if she was wrong and was rejected.  She wanted to do nothing but wrap Ali in her arms and tell her everything she was feeling too, but panic set in.   If she did that, if she let her mind go there, she could lose it all.  She would risk everything, she would lose her best friend, and that just was not going to happen.  If she had survived 40 years without divulging this to Ali, she could survive another 40.  Ashlyn sucked in a deep breath and tried her best to smooth over this situation.

 

“Al, I promise I will be back very soon, we will always be like sisters and hopefully I will even find a place here soon and we can do things like we used to do when we were kids.  I have really enjoyed spending time with you again and having you in my life regularly.”

 

Ashlyn then saw Ali’s face sink. 

 

 As Ali listened to Ashlyn she could feel her heart splitting apart.  Ashlyn wasn’t getting it.  Ali grabbed the side of the kitchen counter to brace herself as she put her head in her hand and tried to think about her next step.   Ashlyn was just standing there with her hand on her hip trying to figure out what was happening to Ali as her face and neck began to turn red.  Ali knew what she had to do. This wasn’t easy for her, but she knew it was now or never. She thought she had shown Ashlyn where she was coming from over the past couple of weeks but Ashlyn didn’t seem to notice.  She had to do something to make Ashlyn understand. “Ashlyn, I know.” Ashlyn stepped a little closer, “You know what Al?” “I know about you Ash, I know how you feel about me.”

 

A lump settled in Ashlyn’s throat.  Ashlyn felt like Ali had just ripped her chest apart and exposed her most vulnerable secret.  One that she had worked on for decades to hide as deep inside as she could.  Ali watched as Ashlyn turned white as a ghost.  She watched as Ashlyn’s hands and lips began to shake. She watched as pure panic took over Ashlyn’s face.  Ashlyn didn’t know what to do and looked over towards the front door and began to make her escape.  But Ali was quick and she shot after Ashlyn and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, making her turn around and face her.

 

“Ashlyn, don’t run away.  I’m not trying to scare you or make you uncomfortable.  I’m trying to say that I know how you feel about me, and that I feel the same way about you, and that I don’t want you to go.” Ali watched now as Ashlyn’s face turned red and a hot tear dropped from her and down her cheek. Ali could see that she better keep talking. “Ash, I want to be that partner you were talking about, the one that helps you to grow your business and helps you be a success.” A big sigh of relief came out of Ashlyn who realized she had just misread what Ali was saying.  “Oh, yeah, ok well we can talk about you helping me with that when I come back.” Ali could see Ashlyn still wasn’t getting it. “Ash, I don’t want you to come back.”

 

Now Ashlyn was really confused.  “Oh, ok, well, I guess I can send someone over then to finish things up here.” Ali pulled in Ashlyn closer by her shirt. “Ash, I don’t want you to come back because I don’t want you to leave in the first place. I want you to stay.  I want everything with you Ash, I don’t want to just be your partner in business, I want to be your partner in life.” Ashlyn couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  She couldn’t take it and broke down sobbing.   She was absolutely overcome with emotions.    Here Ali had just said something to her she had waited her entire life to hear since they were in the second grade.  Something that she thought she would never hear and would go to the grave with her secret.  Ali took Ashlyn in her arms and just held and hugged Ashlyn as hard as she could, swaying then both from side to side.   She rubbed her fingers through the hair on the back of Ashlyn’s head as she held her.   Here was her big strong soccer playing best friend reduced to a pile of mush in her arms. Her friend that never asked anyone for anything had completely broken down because Ali was offering to love her. “Ash, I see you baby.  God do I see you.  I’ve been so fucking blind.  You deserve the world.  You deserve more than anything I could ever give you.  I have no idea how I never saw this before.  Please don’t go Ash, stay here with me.” Ashlyn pulled back and said in between tears, “But Ali, you don’t even like women.” “Ashlyn, I love you and that’s all that matters.” Ashlyn truly felt like her heart was about to explode. She became dizzy and felt her legs give out from underneath her before Ali caught her and grabbed both sides of her face. “Ashlyn, stay with me.   Baby I’ve got you.”

 

Ashlyn felt her head spinning and didn’t believe this was real.  She had to get a grip on herself.   Ali backed her over to the counter and dampened a towel under the water and began to dab Ashlyn’s face.  The feeling of the cool water began to ground Ashlyn and bring her back to her senses.

 

“Al, are you sure?  Do you really mean this?   How long have you felt this way?”

 

“Ashlyn, I’m sure.  I’ve loved you since I first met you.  But when you started living here and started working on the house, I began to realize that I loved you more than just my best friend.”

 

Ashlyn didn’t believe it, this must be just some sort of temporary experiment.  Ali only dated guys.  

 

“Al, I think maybe you need some time to be sure.   I know I have been spending a lot of time here lately and you have just endured a tragedy and are recovering from a natural disaster, that’s bound to have made things a little….”


	2. Chapter 2

In midsentence and what Ali would consider to be the absolute worst timing of her life, the doorbell rang and someone was on her landing knocking on the door.  She released her grip on Ashlyn and went to answer it.  It was her tenant that rented the efficiency downstairs and she had forgotten all about that this was the day Robert was coming back.    Ashlyn had just finished the renovation on the efficiency and Robert had returned from New York. He had been living with friends while doing hair up there until he could return back to his place.  Ali had to give him his new keys and they had to sign a new lease agreement. 

 

Ashlyn was never so happy for a temporary interruption in her life and quietly slinked off to her room to gather her bags and take them to the truck out the back door.  Adrenaline and panic were pumping through her veins.   She felt about 1000 feelings all at once.  First, she was elated.   Here was the one thing she had wanted for most of her life manifesting itself to be available to her.   Something she had wanted for so long was possibly attainable.    But it wasn’t long before fear and panic took over.   She was terrified that if she kissed Ali or took things further with her, they were going to pass a point of no return.  As much as she wanted Ali, she didn’t want to lose her completely.   What if Ali decided that she didn’t like it, or regretted making a move with Ashlyn and then decided she would rather be with guys?   Ashlyn couldn’t risk that possibility.   She needed to think about this.   She felt sliced open and exposed.   Then embarrassment set in.  She felt embarrassed that her friend had figured out a secret that she had harbored for so long.   Ali knew and Ashlyn didn’t know she had been that obvious.   She had lived in the security of secretly pining after her best friend for so long, and now that wall that she had built had been penetrated.  Her place of security was exposed and she didn’t know how to handle it.

 

If Ashlyn had a few minutes to look at this whole situation clearly, she would have calmed down and seen that everything she ever wanted was just within reach.   Instead she had been blindsided by something she didn’t see coming and her survival instincts kicked in as she quietly packed up her truck and backed out of Ali’s driveway.  She knew it was wrong to just leave and not say goodbye, but she had to get some air, she needed to breathe.  As she got down the street and around the corner to safety, she decided to send Ali a quick text.

 

“Hey Al, I had to get on the road before rush hour begins.   I really want you to think about this and make sure this is what you want.  I don’t want to lose our friendship, that is more important to me than anything.  If you still feel the same way when I get back then we can explore what all of this means for us.   We can always just remain friends, your friendship means more to me than anything and I don’t want you to feel pressured to jump into something like this.  Take care and I will miss you, one way or another, everything will be ok.”  


Ashlyn didn’t really want to do this over text but she couldn’t just take off and say nothing.  So she hit send and stepped on the gas.   She needed this two day drive back home to think about things.   More importantly, Ali needed to think about this long and hard.  Missing someone when they weren’t there was one thing.  Jumping into a romantic relationship with a woman for the first time because you missed them after preferring men your whole life was a whole other thing.  Ashlyn wasn’t going to let the heat of the moment fuck up the rest of her life and the one relationship she cherished more than anything.   Backing  out of Ali’s driveway was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made in her life.  She even left without her trailer because hooking it up was going to cost her too much time.  Everything she had ever wanted was back in that driveway.

 

 

Ali was finishing up with Robert and showing him his new place and the new downstairs common area Ashlyn built.  They had a new laundry room configuration and a new downstairs fridge, freezer, and back-up generator.   As she was showing him what new key belonged to what new lock, she was sure she heard Ashlyn’s truck start up.   She tried as quickly as she could to finish the walk around with Robert so that he could begin moving in.   Robert’s rental income is what Ali used to pay the property taxes with so she couldn’t just blow him off, he deserved her attention.     As soon as he was up to date on everything, Ali dismissed herself and went to the front in pursuit of Ashlyn. 

 

When Ali got around to the front, her heart sunk to find Ashlyn’s truck gone.  Her trailer was still there but the sinking feeling Ali had in her gut told her Ashlyn wasn’t coming back for it anytime soon.   She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw the text message.  When she opened it, she couldn’t believe what she was reading.  She laid out everything on the line with Ashlyn at the risk of making a fool of herself and Ashlyn just takes off?  Did Ashlyn really believe that this was something she hadn’t thought through?  Did Ashlyn have any idea what a risk it was that she just took, exposing herself like that?

 

Ali Krieger was pissed.   This was bullshit.  This wasn’t the first time Ashlyn had run from her and she was going to be damned if it happened again without them talking.  She knew Ashlyn.  Ashlyn wouldn’t be back anytime soon.  She would disappear from her life again physically for a few years in some kind of self-preservation attempt.  Now that Ali had a confirmation about how Ashlyn felt about her, a lot of things were beginning to make sense.  Ali charged into the house and packed a small duffle bag.   She went downstairs and told Robert she had an emergency and asked if he would watch and keep her two dogs for her for a while.  Robert loved her dogs and had watched them for her many times before.  She hated imposing this on him on his first day back and explained that she had an emergency.

 

When Ali got in the car, she opened up “Find Friends” in her IPhone so that she could see where Ashlyn was.  Florida wasn’t a complicated state, and if you were leaving it, you were doing so on I-75 from where she lived.   She could see that Ashlyn had about a 45 minute jump on her and she had never been so happy for a full tank of gas.   There was no way it was going down like this.  The more she drove, the more angry she got.   She knew she had unlocked something deep inside Ashlyn when she had opened up to her.  She knew she hit a spot by the way Ashlyn had responded.  What upset Ali was that Ashlyn didn’t wait to discuss one of the most important things to happen in their lives.   They had been best friends for most of their lives and to just take off like that, Ali hit her steering wheel with her hand just thinking about it.  What was Ashlyn going to do, wait another 40 years until they were too old to confess her feelings?  Deny herself the rest of her life?  Now that Ali saw the light, was she just going to run away from this, run away from them?  Ashlyn hadn’t even told her how she felt about any of what Ali had said.   Ali had begged Ashlyn to stay and she just ran.   Who does that?  The more Ali drove, now she was getting mad at herself for following after Ashlyn after she exposed herself like that.   At one point, she almost turned around.

 

As Ali looked out the window at the beauty that surrounded her, she realized life was too short.  She wanted to share her life with someone who was worth a damn.  She lived in one of the most beautiful places in the country and she wanted to experience it with the person she loved the most.  With the person she had been closest too most of her adult life.   Even though she was angry, she knew that she had to push that aside, that the two of them were worth fighting for, even if Ashlyn didn’t see it right now.  Some things were just more important.  Whatever was keeping Ashlyn from facing her feelings for Ali, Ali knew that Ashlyn loved her because she could feel it in her actions and gestures.  She saw the way Ashlyn looked at her when she thought Ali wasn’t looking or didn’t notice.  She didn’t have the answers to everything just yet but she felt the love and connection between them and she wasn’t going to throw it all away. 

 

As Ali drove, she wondered if Ashlyn was ever going to stop for gas or dinner.   She was able to gain some leeway on Ashlyn but was still about 30 minutes behind her.   She was hoping to catch up with Ashlyn in Ocala but that didn’t seem to be happening.  Then she was hoping for Gainesville, but when Ashlyn blew through there, she knew it was most likely going to be Panama City where Ashlyn stopped.  That meant it was going to be a long evening because that was where Ashlyn always picked to stay the night.  Ali called ahead and booked a hotel room at the Sheraton there so that she had a place to stay that night.  She was happy to see that Ashlyn had stopped in Tallahassee but that was short lived and must have been a gas stop.   She was able to gain another 15 minutes on Ashlyn because of that and by the time she rolled into Panama City, she saw that Ashlyn was at a place named the Boatyard.  When Ali pulled up, she took a deep breath to gain her composure.   She really wanted to walk in there and throttle Ashlyn for leaving without saying goodbye.  For leaving things unfinished, but she knew she couldn’t cause a scene. 

 

Inside, the restaurant was crowded and as she walked around, she couldn’t find Ashlyn anywhere.   When she walked out to the back deck, she caught a glimpse of Ashlyn at a table under as string of party lights, close to a railing.  Ashlyn was at a table looking out over the water and had her feet propped up on a chair next to her, nursing a beer.   Ali went back to the hostess and asked for the table right behind Ashlyn, she had a little point she wanted to get across.   When she sat down, she began observing Ashlyn who was staring at her phone.  She realized she had never texted Ashlyn back and could see that Ashlyn was sweating it out, continuously checking her messages.   This caused Ali to smile a little bit.  When the waitress came by to ask Ali what she wanted to drink, Ali decided she was going to have a little fun.

 

“What can I get you to drink hon?” the waitress asked.

 

“What’s the strongest thing you’ve got?” Ali asked loudly.

 

“Probably a painkiller”

 

“Good, can you make it with Bacardi 151?”

 

“Yes we can.  Are you trying to relax or drink something away?”

 

What a perfect question Ali thought as she smiled and replied loud enough so Ashlyn could hear, “I am trying to drink something away.  I told someone that I loved them today and they just took off.”

 

The waitress just shook her head and went to go place Ali’s order.  Ashlyn heard a voice that she would know anywhere and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up.  She put her feet down on the deck and turned around in her chair to see Ali glaring at her, with her hands folded in front of her on the table and her beautiful pink lips pursed with a pair of sunglasses on her head.   Ashlyn felt like she was in the bottom of a giant hole with no way out.  She was caught red handed and the look that Ali was giving her said that she had a lot of explaining to do.  Ashlyn picked up her beer and walked over to Ali, pulling out a chair and sat down at her table.

 

“Hey.  How did you find me?”  Ashlyn asked.

 

Ali raised an eyebrow.  “Really Ashlyn?  That’s what you have to say to me right now?  That’s the biggest thing on your mind?  I tell you that I love you, that I want to be your partner in life, you run away, don’t even say goodbye, and the most pressing question on your mind is how did I find you?”

 

Ashlyn’s mouth fell open a little as she scrambled to think what she should say.  She was temporarily saved by her waitress who brought over the seafood platter she ordered which Ashlyn promptly scooted into the middle of the table and asked for another plate for Ali.

 

“Ok, look Al, I am sorry I panicked.   I needed to get some air and to think for a minute.”

 

“So me telling you that I love you and begging you to stay is something you need to think about and requires extra oxygen?   Look Ashlyn, if you don’t want this, that’s ok.  But you could have at least told me how you were feeling instead of just disappearing on me again.”

 

“What do you mean, again?”

 

“Ok, Ashlyn, how about we play a little game called, let’s be honest with each other?”

 

“Ok,” Ashlyn answered and took another swig of her beer.  Ali was pissed and it she had never been the direct recipient of Ali’s anger in this way.  The biggest problem with this, is that Ali looked so damned hot when she was pissed that Ashlyn almost couldn’t take sitting across from her like this without scooping her up and having her way with her.

 

“Oh my God, look Mom, it’s Ashlyn Harris!  Mom, I need a pen and your phone!” Ashlyn heard a squeal coming across the patio and saw a little girl making a vapor trail towards her.  Ali turned to see what was making stomping sounds across the deck and saw a ten year old girl headed towards their way, ponytail swinging from side to side.   She took a sip of her drink and cursed the fucked up timing that was happening to her today. 

 

“Ashlyn!  Oh My God, I love you, you are my favorite player!”  Ashlyn smiled as the little girl approached her with a napkin and a pen.  “Would you please sign this for me and take a picture with me?”

 

“Hello there, what’s your name?”

 

“Riley.”

 

“Hi Riley, of course I will,” Ashlyn said as she began to sign the napkin.   Ali took the phone to take a picture of the two of them.  As pissed as she was, she wasn’t going to deny either one the interaction.  She could see Ashlyn was enjoying being off of the hook for a few minutes, so let Ashlyn have her fun.  She would get the truth eventually.

 

“Do you play soccer Riley?” Ashlyn asked as she hugged the girl from the side after the picture.

 

“I do, I’m a goalkeeper and I want to be just like you,” Riley replied.  

 

“You do?  Well would you like a goalkeeper secret?” Ashlyn asked.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Never take your eye off of the ball.  Always watch your opponent’s eyes and foot.  And when you get older, if you play in college, start a notebook on every player you ever face.  Note if they are right or left footed and write down every shot they ever take on you.  Note if they tend to shoot right or left and anything about every shot on goal you ever face.  If you ever play professionally, that will become invaluable information.”

 

“Wow, Thank you so much Ashlyn,” Riley said as she hugged Ashlyn again before her Mom came up, waved hello, and whisked the little girl away.  Ali smiled at the whole interaction, momentarily forgetting that she was pissed off and took a few bites of shrimp off of the platter.

 

“Look, how about we do this someplace a little less crowded,” Ashlyn suggested as she shot her eyes over to the table with her fans.

 

“Fine.  I got a room over at the Sheraton, let’s go over there and sit down.”  Ashlyn nodded as the two finished eating.   Ali didn’t say another word over dinner and Ashlyn requested and paid for the check.   They walked out to the parking lot and Ali said,

 

 “Why don’t you follow me… no, on second thought, I will follow you over to the Sheraton, just in case your steering wheel doesn’t turn into the parking lot.”

 

Ashlyn gave her a look and just got into her truck and headed in that direction.  She could tell Ali was going to give her shit about this for a while.   What Ali wasn’t expecting that this little game she wanted to play was going to be a two way game.  Ashlyn knew that Ali thought she had Ashlyn cornered in this honesty game, but Ali wasn’t thinking about her own truth.

 

When they walked into the Sheraton, they found a corner table in a little lounge by the fireplace.  Ali ordered a glass of wine while Ashlyn decided on a Corona. 

 

“So where were we… oh yes, we were going to play a game of lets tell the truth.” Ali said, pursing her lips.

 

“I just want you to be honest with me Ashlyn, you act like all of this is some kind of whim with me.  Like I haven’t thought it through.  I have had nothing to do but think while you are gone and while I wait for the bank to open up again.  All I do is sit at home and think when you aren’t there.  I’ve been honest with you, I took a huge risk today and laid it all out there and you act like it’s something I am not taking seriously.  I think you owe me some answers.”

 

“Ok Ali, what do you want to know?”

 

“Why you were never interested in guys when we went out as kids.  Why you never seem to date them now or women?  Why didn’t you come to my wedding?   And why do you disappear for years at a time and then reappear in my life?  Why do you run every time I have ever gotten close to a guy?” 

 

Ali asked all of these questions pointedly and once again, she cut Ashlyn’s chest wide open.  Ali figured that she already knew the answers to all of these questions but she wanted Ashlyn to know that she wasn’t as slick as she thought she was and it was time for the truth so that they could move forward. 

 

“Ali, why are you doing this?”

 

“You know why I am doing this.  Are you going to tell me?  Or are you going to wait another 30 years before you come clean with me?”

 

Ashlyn drank her beer and gripped onto the arm of the chair she was sitting in.  This was the most uncomfortable conversation she had ever had with Ali.

 

“Fine.  I was never interested in guys because I was attracted to women.  Mainly one woman.  You.  I did date a few women but I couldn’t go far with them because there was really only one woman I ever loved and that was you.  I didn’t come to your wedding because I couldn’t stand that son of a bitch and I knew he was cheating on you.  There was no way I could stand before God and not say something at your wedding when they asked if any one objected.  I sure wasn’t going to fly 8 hours to Hawaii to ruin your wedding and make a complete ass out of myself.   All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.  You pick the worst guys, guys who treat you like shit and I can’t hang around and watch it Ali, so that’s why I disappear.  I disappear because it breaks my heart and it is too painful to watch you put up with it.  You deserve so much more than that, you deserve to be treated like a queen and to watch anyone treat you less than that, well I just can’t stand around and witness it.”

 

Ali’s eyes began to tear up as she listened to Ashlyn’s answers.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this and why did you run today when I finally opened up to you?  Do you have any idea how much that hurt?” Ali asked, reaching for a napkin to dry her eyes.

 

Now Ashlyn was tearing up.  “Oh Al, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, that’s the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.   I never told you because I was terrified.  I didn’t want to freak you out, it wasn’t worth risking our relationship for if you didn’t feel the same way.   I’ve never wanted to lose our friendship, that means more to me than my personal feelings for you.  As for today, I just wanted to give you time to be sure.  You have been with guys all of your life.  What if you change your mind?  What if you make a mistake and decide you don’t want to be with a woman?  Ali, I won’t survive it if I get a taste of what I have wanted my entire life and then you change your mind.”

 

“If you would have waited around for a minute earlier, I would have shown you just how sure I am Ashlyn.  I have never been so sure of anything in my life.  This has nothing to do with guys.  I don’t care about them anymore.  I care about you.”  Ali leaned into the table and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand sending a jolt of electricity right through Ashlyn.   “This has everything to do with you Ashlyn and how I feel about you.  If you are worried about sex or sexual preference don’t be.  I love you Ashlyn and I want to be with you.  You are right, the guys I was with were assholes who treated me like shit.  Then you were here and I saw what it was like to be treated right and to be loved Ashlyn.   And even though you’ve never said it, I know that you love me, I can feel it and it’s apparent in everything that you do for me.   I see it every day.  I can say that I need something and the next day it shows up in my house.  Look at the time and care you have put into my house, helping me to rebuild.”

 

Ashlyn closed her eyes for a minute to absorb everything Ali had said.  There they were again, words Ashlyn had been waiting to hear for so long.

 

“Ashlyn, what is holding you back?  Would you please tell me how you are feeling?” Ali wanted to lay it all out on the table.

 

“Ali, why when we were kids did you...”  A tear fell out of Ashlyn’s eye and she looked away to the fireplace.   Ali squeezed her hand harder. 

 

“Why did I what?”

 

“Why would you do things like kiss me and then just take that away one day?  I always felt like I was your experiment and that you were toying with me and I don’t want to go through that again.  Just when I would get over it, then as teenagers you would do things like come lay in my bed and hug me and then fall asleep.  It was absolute torture.”  Ashlyn pulled her hand away and grabbed her own napkin to dry her eyes with.  And then it was like the gates opened up and the tears kept coming and would not stop.  Ashlyn hated every minute of this because she hated to cry and now here she was and they were uncontrollable and she couldn’t stop them.  It was embarrassing and she hated that she was this vulnerable in front of Ali.

 

Ali sat there stunned.  Ashlyn had just brought up something she forgot about many, many, many years ago.  Ali hadn’t even thought about this since they were kids.  What was most difficult was watching how deeply this affected Ashlyn and she saw how wounded she was.  This apparently was something Ashlyn carried around for a long time and Ali had no idea.   She felt horrible.   The more she thought about this, the worse she felt.  When they were kids, Ali was just playing around and was experimenting.  What she hadn’t realized is that it wasn’t an experiment for Ashlyn.  Ashlyn had fallen in love. 

 

Ashlyn wanted to disappear into the floor.   She got up and excused herself to go to the restroom which was right behind where they were sitting.  Ali put her keys on the table and got up to follow Ashlyn into the bathroom.   She found Ashlyn in front of the sink, splashing water on her face and came up behind her and hugged her.

 

“Oh Ash, I am so very sorry baby. Fuck.  I was so stupid.  I had no idea.  I don’t have a good explanation for my actions, it’s just that you were my best friend.  I shared everything with you.  I had no idea you felt that way about me.  I just always looked at you like my sister.”

 

Ashlyn grabbed some towels, patted her face dry, and turned to face Ali.  “Exactly Ali, your sister.  And now I am to believe that you want to be more?”

 

“Ashlyn, things are different now.  My feelings for you are different.”

 

“Ok, well since this is honesty hour, why didn’t you ever come to my games?  Why did you wait until now, when I’m a washed up athlete with nothing to offer?  It hurt me so much that you never wanted to be involved in something that was so important to me.  We could have had it all Ali, we could have traveled the world and experienced that together.  I can remember winning gold in London and Athens and looking over as everyone else celebrated with their friends and family.  The one person that meant everything to me in my life, wasn’t there.  I was the only one that had no one.  I wanted nothing more than to see you in the stands in Vancouver when we won the world cup.  I look over and there is Abby kissing Sarah and in the biggest moment in my life, all I wanted to be doing was to climb up and hug you in the stands.   I looked up and there was no one.”

 

Now Ali broke down as she held onto Ashlyn tight and hugged her, closing her eyes as tears stung and rolled down her face.  She had no idea Ashlyn was holding on to this kind of hurt all of this time.  She had no idea that her not being at those games was that important to Ashlyn.  Sure, Ashlyn had invited her, but at the time, Ali had a job and was married.  Ashlyn just stood there with her hands in her pockets.  She really didn’t know what to do.  However, it was important that she got all of that out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other night I had a completely different path for them planned out and I was struggling with it. I then decided that was way to easy. So I decided to challenge myself and go in an opposite direction. The minute I picked the challenging path, the chapter came right to me. Angst is kinda my thing lol. Thank you for hanging in there with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali clung on to Ashlyn as tight as she could.  Ashlyn was as stiff as a board and when Ali pulled back to look at her, tears stung her eyes.  She could see the hurt written across Ashlyn's face and she could tell Ashlyn was trying not to cry more.  The bathroom in the hotel bar wasn't the place to do this either, because when someone walked in, both of them felt embarrassed.   Ali nodded her head towards the door and grabbed Ashlyn's hand to follow her. 

 

"Do you have a room?" Ali asked. 

 

"No, I just usually get one wherever I stop."

 

"Then come upstairs with me so we can talk," Ali said, grabbing a few more napkins to dry her eyes and pick up her glass of wine to take with her as well as Ashlyn's unfinished beer.   She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and her purse and coaxed a hurt Ashlyn to follow her.  Ali checked in and then walked over to Ashlyn.

 

"Come on, let’s go." Ali said, handing Ashlyn her beer.

 

"Ali, I don't think I should go up there with you right now."

 

"Ashlyn, you are coming with me.  We are going to talk about this.  No more running.  We are going to handle this like adults and get all of this out in the open, I can't do it down here.  I didn’t drive damn near the entire state not to air this out with you."

 

Ali then grabbed one of Ashlyn's belt loops and pulled her down the hallway to the elevators.   Ali hated elevators but she wasn't going to give Ashlyn a shot at the stairs to run away.   She would rather be locked in a box with Ashlyn than having a flight risk on her hands.

 

Ashlyn wasn't even sure she wanted the answer anymore.  She was tired and felt drained.  Everything felt sloppy and messy.  It was so much tidier when she was able to just leave one of these situations and not have to explain herself.  Ali put the key in the door of the hotel room and pushed Ashlyn through the door since she was just going to stand there.   She set down her wine and her bag and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for Ashlyn to do the same.   When Ashlyn wouldn't, Ali rolled her eyes and pulled Ashlyn down to sit beside her and made her face her.

 

"Would you stop acting like a stranger around me?  Ok so I know I fucked up in the past and I am sorry.   But, you are still my best friend and that will never change Ashlyn.   And, yes, you were my sister in the past and you will always be that too.  You are everything to me.   Best friend, sister, and I hope that you are going to be my partner."

 

Ashlyn smiled a little back and looked down at her beer. 

 

"Ashlyn look at me.  I want you to start looking at me in the eyes.  I want you to stop going stiff every time I hug or touch you.   Ashlyn, you are not used to kindness or love."

 

Ashlyn just smirked and looked up at the ceiling and said, "I wonder why?"

 

Ali squinted her eyes.   Fuck if she wasn't trying and Ashlyn was making her squirm.

 

"Look at me."

 

Ashlyn trained her eyes in on Ali's.

 

"Ashlyn, I am very sorry that I was not involved in your soccer career.  You are not a washed up soccer player with nothing to offer.  It was something that I didn't understand at the time.  I didn't understand the sport and I wasn't into it.   I was focused on my marriage and career and I couldn’t just take off for weeks and go to the Olympics or the World Cup in other countries.  Hell I don't even have a passport.  That being said, I should have been there for you.  I should have been supportive.  I should have been the friend you deserved.  I was selfish.   I should have done a better job of paying attention to you. You have been there for me through every bump in the road and I haven't done the same.  I can't change any of that Ashlyn, but I can do something about the right now.   I am not the same person I was.   I didn't even know you had these feelings for me.  You did a pretty damn good job of hiding them."

 

Ashlyn was one feeling away from crying again.  "And what about him, the dipshit you have been seeing?"

 

Ali licked her lips.  "Ashlyn, I broke things off with him in October.   There is no more him.  He doesn't love me, he is in love with what he wants me to be.   He lets his child run our relationship and he doesn't love me, not the way you do.   At least I think you do.   I hope you do.  I mean you are still here.  Or at least I thought you were until that thing that went down earlier...." Ali trailed off into a mumble as another tear dropped down her face.

 

Ashlyn got up and set down her beer on the dresser and pulled Ali up off of the bed.   Now it was her turn to give Ali a hug.   She drew Ali tight into her arms.  Ali felt like the rest of the world faded away and they were the only two left.   She needed to hear it from Ashlyn before she went any further. 

 

“Ashlyn, I think I have been pretty up front with you. I still haven’t heard you say what you want.   If you want this, I need to hear the truth.  I promise the truth can’t hurt us now if you will just say the words.  I need to know if you still feel the same way.  If you don’t then that’s ok.”

 

Ashlyn had been holding onto her words before she let them slip out because she needed to know beyond a doubt that Ali was sure.  

 

"Ali of course I love you.  Ali, I love you so much.  I always have since the first day you sat next to me in class.  I've just had to shut down that part of me so that I could be your friend.  I have had to walk through so much hell to get to this place and I honestly never thought you would feel the same way.  I wouldn’t trade any of it though for the chance to say that I’m in love with you Al.”

 

It felt so nice to Ali to hear Ashlyn say that and to feel Ashlyn hold her.   She pulled back, smiled, and looked at her.

 

"I love you too Ashlyn. Please give me a chance at this.  Please give us a chance.   I am so sorry I for the way I have acted in the past.  I am sorry for not seeing this sooner.  Please don't shut yourself off anymore.  Let me love you Ashlyn and show you what love and kindness is like.   I want to be with you.  I want you Ashlyn.  I don't want you to go.  I won't let you."

 

Ali pulled Ashlyn in close to her inches away from her face and got lost in her eyes.  It was taking everything Ashlyn had in her being not to make the first move but there was no way she was going to.  In her mind, it was all going to have to be Ali. 

 

"Ali, I have to go back home, I have a house, a business, a boat....”

"Sell them.  Bring the boat here.  Start your business here.  I will help you.  I will go back with you and help you pack.  I will quit my job at the bank to help grow your business or I will help you in my free time.   I believe in you Ashlyn, I believe in us."

 

"Ali, it’s not just that easy....”

 

"Ashlyn, what and who do you have waiting on you back there?"

 

"Nothing.  No one."

 

"What do you have waiting on you back here?" Ali asked.

 

"Everything."

 

A big smile spread across Ali's face as she leaned in and reached for Ashlyn’s face.   She stared into those beautiful hazel eyes and then looked down at Ashlyn’s lips. She joined her own with Ashlyn’s as she closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. It was like heaven to Ali.

 

For Ashlyn, the kiss was the last thing expected and it was like de ja vu all over again.  Suddenly she was 8 again, nervous, kissing her best friend.   That thought soon fleeted because this was so much better.  Ali’s lips were so soft and as Ali’s tongue entered her mouth, Ashlyn felt lightheaded and like her body was taking off somewhere.  Ashlyn closed her eyes and thought about how long she had waited for this.  The possibility that Ali could be hers was very real.  It wasn’t long before something so soft and sweet was beginning to light a fire deep within the both of them and their kiss became more heated and hungry. 

 

For Ali, the kiss was way sweeter than she imagined.  It wasn’t rough and overpowering like it was with a guy and there was no stubble and roughness.   Ashlyn was so soft and the kiss was sweet and caring.   All Ali knew is that she wanted more, a lot more.   Ashlyn had to pull back first to catch her breath.  When they broke apart Ali was looking at Ashlyn with bedroom eyes, they were sparkling and lustful and Ashlyn almost died right there to be receiving that kind of look from Ali.    Ali stared into a pair of hazel eyes that were looking at her with nothing but love and adoration.  

 

“Jesus Ali, that was…”

 

“Amazing?” Ali asked, dropping her hands down to wrap them around Ashlyn’s back.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Now do you understand what I mean when I tell you I want you to stay?  Ash please don’t go.”

 

Ashlyn smiled and hugged Ali tighter.  “All of this has just caught me by surprise, that’s all.   I mean, I have always wanted to live in Florida.  I’ve always wanted to be with you, but what if it doesn’t work out?  Then what?”

 

Ali frowned a bit.  “Why wouldn’t we work out?  We have been living off and on for five months.  If you still want your own room you can have it.  We love each other, it’s going to work out.”  Ashlyn was just looking at Ali with a gleam in her eye.   “Look you could always put your house up for rent if you don’t want to sell it, then you have something to fall back on.”

 

Ashlyn knew Ali wasn’t going to beg forever.  She was going to have to take the leap no matter how unexpected or jarring it was to just uproot her life.  She knew she had to take the risk.

 

Ok, Ali, I will go back and pack and put the house up for rent.”

 

“I’m going with you Ashlyn.   I don’t want you to have to do it alone.   I want us to be a team from now on.  I want to be able to do something to help you, the way you have helped me.  I mean what I said about being partners.  I want that, and I want it in every way,” Ali said and then mischievously pointed her head towards the bed.

 

“Al, if we start this, I am not going to be able to stop.   I think we should wait.”

 

Ali yanked Ashlyn closer into her by the collar of her shirt and then grabbed Ashlyn by the belt loops of her shorts pulling her in. 

 

“Who said anything about stopping?  Wait huh?  Do you really want to wait Ashlyn?  Do you want to wait another 30 years to show me how you feel?  Don’t you think we have waited long enough?  And what exactly will be waiting for?  You are my best friend; we complete each other’s sentences.  We think alike.  I’m just so sorry I’ve waited this long.  Yes we could wait.  Or we could stop fooling ourselves and be in each other’s arms.  I know which one I would rather do.”

 

Ali gave Ashlyn all the confidence she needed.  She was sure about it and Ashlyn was done doubting it.    She’d given Ali ample opportunity to back out and that didn’t seem to be happening.  This was something she wanted for almost all of her life and even if it crashed and burned, it was going to be one hell of a way to go.  Ashlyn just smiled, raised an eyebrow, stepped forward, and kissed Ali with all of the pent up desire and passion she felt for her.  She sent Ali’s head spinning.  Ashlyn was going after she wanted and it was turning Ali on.   Ashlyn began to back up Ali towards the bed.  Ashlyn moved to kiss the side of Ali’s neck to give her some air to breathe.   It wasn’t helping much.  Ali felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.  Ashlyn was so fucking sexy and she was making her feel 100 different things all at once.  Goosebumps, shivers, raw desire, fire, flip flops in her stomach.  All Ali could do was hang on to her.  Ashlyn grabbed for the bottom of Ali’s v-neck, looking at her for reassurance, and Ali grabbed it and yanked it over her head.

 

When Ashlyn saw Ali in just her bra, she was stunned by her beauty.  It had been a long time since she had seen Ali in a bikini which used to drive her wild.  Ali could see the wheels spinning in Ashlyn’s head and wrapped her hands around Ashlyn’s neck and pulled her in towards her chest.  She could feel Ashlyn begin to hesitate and she wanted to put that to bed right away.

 

Ali gave Ashlyn a smoldering look, “I want you Ashlyn, make me yours.”

 

Ashlyn thought she might die right there.  Ali was going to kill her in all of the best ways possible.  Where she expected hesitation, there wasn’t any.  Ashlyn ran her hands over Ali’s bra to the back where she unhooked it, pulled it off and tossed it across the room.   Before her lie a sight she had wanted to see for years.  Ali’s breasts were perfect and in seconds Ashlyn had her tongue on them, sucking Ali’s nipples into her mouth.    

 

The feeling of Ashlyn's tongue on Ali’s nipple was driving her wild, everything about Ashlyn was driving her wild. Ashlyn's body felt like a rock as she held onto her arms and shoulders. Ali could feel that Ashlyn was built better than any guy she had ever been with and it was a major turn on.  It was nice to be with someone whose skin was soft and yet not furry.  She had an overwhelming urge to have Ashlyn's tongue back in her mouth and she pulled Ashlyn back in for a hot searing kiss  She liked the way it felt when Ashlyn's hands fell down to her ass and squeezed it. 

 

Ashlyn didn’t care where her tongue was as long as it was on Ali.  Ali’s lips were like pillows, and kissing her and connecting with her that way was absolutely all consuming.  Ashlyn couldn’t remember what it was like when they kissed as kids but she knew it was something that she enjoyed.  However, there was no way it was anything compared to this now and love was filling up Ashlyn's head. She gently backed Ali up to the edge of the bed and pushed her down falling with her.

 

Ali had her hands all over Ashlyn's back and it was making it hard for her to focus.  Ashlyn continued her decent down Ali's body, trailing her tongue down Ali's torso.  She got a better look at some tattoos that she had seen glimpses of over the years, but never felt right about staring at them.  They were hot just like the person they belonged to, and when she made her way down to Ali's boy shorts, she knew that beneath them lied one of the things she had wanted all of her life.   Now she was going to have it. She put her thumbs underneath the waistband, held Ali's hips as she caressed her there, and then leaned down to kiss her stomach and lick her navel.  That sent a jolt of electricity up through Ali's body causing her to arch her back and spread her legs.  Ashlyn took that as her invitation.  Ashlyn was very aware that this was Ali's first time with a woman and she was going to make it one of the best times Ali had ever experienced. She also wasn’t going to unleash every trick she knew on Ali during their first time together, she was going to hook the girl in one day at a time.

 

Ashlyn slid Ali's shorts down her legs and tossed them across the room. She got a good look at the goddess that lie underneath her before she settled her head in between her legs. As soon as Ali felt Ashlyn's hot tongue between her legs, shivers shot out through her body.  Ali was not surprised to learn how talented Ashlyn's tongue was, she had read enough to know that usually sex with a woman was better  than it was with a man but Christ, to experience it was a whole other story.  She couldn’t believe that she had waited this long to do this, because the first time in her life, someone was doing this right and it took everything she had to hold on and not cum 30 seconds in.  Guys were so fucking clumsy and they were all over the place and they had no idea what it meant to stay in one place and not move, which is not something Ali really felt like educating a guy about.  With Ashlyn she didn’t have to think about explaining a thing because Ashlyn knew her better than Ali knew herself.  And when she felt her clit being sucked into Ashlyn's mouth she almost saw stars. And there was no other place she ever wanted to be than there, right in that moment.

 

“Omg Ashlyn, yes, fuck yes Ashlyn!!!!!”

Ali’s scent and taste was intoxicating.  And once Ali came, Ashlyn pressed into her clit harder, continued licking her throbbing bud, and made her come again.  Ali felt like she had just run a race and was struggling to catch her breath as Ashlyn licked her clean.

  “Fuck Ashlyn that felt so fucking amazing. Holy shit.” 

Ashlyn smiled as she crawled up next to Ali and nuzzled her neck.  She then raised up to stare into Ali’s eyes.

“I love you Ali.”

“ I love you too baby”.

  “If pussy eating was an Olympic sport, you just won a gold medal,” Ali laughed as she put an arm around Ashlyn and held her to her chest.

“Oh so you liked that, huh? Good, I’m glad,” Ashlyn chuckled. 

“Like? Fuck I’m going to want that all of the time,” Ali smiled, kissing Ashlyn.

“Oh I’m going to want to do that all the time and so much more. I held back just now,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Held back? I almost blacked out.  Damn, why did I wait so long to do that?” Ali asked as she ran her hand through Ashlyn’s hair. 

 

“Well, I had no idea this would ever happen.  I had no idea this was even a possibility.  I think you need to pinch me because I am not even sure this isn’t a dream.”

 

Ali pinched Ashlyn’s side causing her to laugh.  

 

“So were you planning to go on forever and not tell me how you felt?”  Ali asked raising both eyebrows.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me Ash?”

 

“Yes I was.  There was no way I was going to chance our friendship and open myself up for what I figured would be certain rejection.   You were so boy crazy, I never thought I had a chance.  How did you figure it out?” Ashlyn asked as she let her hand roam up and down Ali’s body. 

 

“I just started thinking about you more and more.  I mean when you first showed up, you looked so damned hot, I have no idea why you are not a model.   I got to thinking about why someone hadn’t snatched you up yet.  At first I thought it was because of your career.  But you have been out of that a year now and then I realized how you are spending all of your free time with me so it probably wasn’t a possibility for you.  Then I started to ask myself, why were you spending all of your free time with me.  Then it dawned on me that you always have.  You have always only had eyes for me, I just never saw it before.  I began to see all the love that you put into everything you do for me in a different light.   I could say I am out of batteries and the next day there will be a package by the front door.  Who does that?   You do that Ashlyn because you just take care of things.   I realized that this was your way of taking care of me.   Things started to make sense.  I started to see how you always run away from me when a guy in my life is causing problems and I figured out why.  Because you can’t stand to watch it.   That’s when I realized you were in love with me.  I just didn’t realize how far back it went.  I hope one day soon that you will confide in me about that a little more.”

 

When Ali tried to roll them over, Ashlyn wouldn’t let her. “Ashlyn, baby, let me.”

 

To Ashlyn, Ali’s pleasure was more important than her own.  She had so many different feelings running through her and she just didn’t want to take things any further.    First of all, she didn’t want Ali to feel pressured to have to perform, especially since it was her first time being with a woman.   Secondly, Ashlyn felt powerful and in control when she was giving but right now, she felt exposed, vulnerable, and sliced open once again.   She had spent so many years building up walls around herself and they had become her comfort zone.  She really didn’t feel like completely exposing herself wide open that night.   

 

“It’s been a long day Ali and if I am going to get back on the road tomorrow, I should get some sleep.”

 

Ali could see right through her and it stung. 

 

“What did I say to upset you?”

 

Ashlyn raised up and hovered over Ali giving her a peck on the lips to reassure her. 

 

“You didn’t upset me Ali.”

 

Ali pushed up on Ashlyn’s shoulder again to try to flip her and Ashlyn was being as stubborn as an ox.

 

“Ashlyn. What is wrong?  Why don’t you trust me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does Ali do with this? 
> 
> What does Ashlyn do? When she woke up on this day, she wasn’t planning on having every wall she ever build up crumble in one day .


	4. Chapter 4

“Look Ali it’s not that I don’t trust you...”

“So what then? You think I’ll be terrible at this?”

“Ali no, it’s just I don’t want you to feel that you have to do this, I mean we just got together.”

“Ashlyn, I don’t feel like I have to do anything. I want to. I want to make you feel good.”

“Ali, you already do,” Ashlyn said as she moved to get up.

Ali felt stung once again, “Where are you going?”

“I need to go get my bag out of the car. I’ll be back.”

Ali hoped so. There was the possibility that Ashlyn would drive off again but she couldn’t cage her.  Ali felt herself getting mad, she wanted to show Ashlyn how much she loved her. Ashlyn said she loved her but didn’t want her to touch her. Normally, Ali would say fuck this and get up and leave but this situation was too delicate and she had come too far not to wind up with the end game that she wanted.  Ali didn’t believe that this was just about Ashlyn being concerned about her first time.

Ashlyn needed some air. As she walked to her car she thought about what just happened.  She looked over her shoulder and up at the hotel.  Up there, was everything she had ever wanted and it terrified her because now it was becoming real.  This was all fun and games as long as it had been an unachievable fantasy.  But now it was becoming real.  She didn’t expect it.  She opened the door to her truck and thought about how easy things would be if she just took off.  Then she looked up at the hotel again.  She couldn’t.  Ali had met her more than halfway, was offering her a future and she deserved some happiness.  So she sucked it in, grabbed her bag and walked back towards the hotel.

As Ali lay there, she tried to process what Ashlyn had asked her in the bathroom earlier.  This had to be what all of this was about.  Ashlyn must be punishing her in some way.  Maybe Ashlyn wanted Ali to feel what it was like to want something you can’t touch.  When Ashlyn returned, Ali felt a sense of relief.  The sex was incredible but it wasn’t everything, Ashlyn was.  It didn’t mean she was going to express that verbally at that moment because she was still irked.  She felt like she had laid it all on the line and given herself to Ashlyn completely, and now Ashlyn wouldn’t do the same for her.  One of the things that came with maturity was learning how to bite your tongue when you want to just say things.  And Ali had to remind herself of that because sometimes you have to ask yourself what do you want the end result to be?  Is it more important that you say something sarcastic or stinging, or is it more important that you get what you want in the end? It’s not always important to win every fight. So Ali thought she would try one more time to see if she can get something out of Ashlyn.

After Ashlyn got ready for bed and crawled in next to her, Ali asked, ‘Would it at least be ok if I held you?”

 Ashlyn nodded and Ali put her arm around Ashlyn and snuggled into her.

 “Ashlyn, will you at least please tell me the truth? I want to start off things with you the right way and I think if we talk about things together, it will only do us good in the end. We spent a lot of time dancing around one another and not communicating, can we not do that anymore? Can we do this and be honest with each other?”

Ali was making this really hard for Ashlyn, because she was right and Ashlyn at least owed her some honesty.

“Look Ali, you have to understand I can’t have every wall I’ve ever built be ripped down in one night.  I’m used to having control and I’m used to living my life a certain way.  And you came in with a bulldozer today and turned all of that upside down.  I’m happy for that, I want this Ali, but I don’t know how.  I just…it’s just that, hell I don’t even know how to explain it Ali. I’m used to being alone I’m used to living my life a certain way.  It’s been awhile since I’ve let someone touch me, because when they did, all I would envision was you.  Now that I sit here with you, I feel like I am going to lose my shit because it was the one bit of control I had left when it came to my feelings for you.  If I let you, I don’t know, I am just not ready for it.”

 

“So you don’t trust me.  You think I am going to hurt you.  And the sad part is Ashlyn, I would rather slit my wrist than hurt you in the deepest of ways,” Ali said sadly as she rolled over on her side, turned out the light, and let the tears flow down her face silently. Ali was grateful for the honest answer. There wasn’t anything Ashlyn told her that couldn’t be fixed.  Ashlyn just had to let all of this baggage go.  Ali was realizing this was years and years worth of baggage.  But she was determined to take those bags one at a time and toss them away and if Ashlyn was going to put up a wall, she would break that down too, every single last one of them.  Ashlyn was too good of a person to live her life like this.  Maybe this is why the storm happened in  the first place and brought them together. Maybe fate has decided that Ali had to come along in Ashlyn’s life right now and show her what it meant to be loved and treated how she deserved to be treated.  It didn’t mean it was going to be easy, and Ali was going to have a hell of a time getting her point across, but her point would come across. It was just going to be a delicate balance of how to make this happen without terrifying Ashlyn. Ali knew one thing, it was always the strong and tough ones that were just little girls inside.  She learned that from her experience in the workplace and in school.

Ashlyn could sense the sadness in Ali’s voice and she didn’t know how to fix it without giving in completely.   Then she thought about how even this was a huge step for her considering she wouldn’t let her flings and one night stands stay the night.  So even doing this was a step for her that Ali didn’t even realize was happening.  As an athlete, Ashlyn believed in visualization, and she began to let herself visualize what a life with Ali would be like.  It made her heart soar. This was happening and she had to get a grasp on that and not sabotage it.

The next morning they got up, showered, and had breakfast downstairs. Ali had so much she wanted to say to Ashlyn but she was afraid to overwhelm her all at once. So instead she put her glasses on and read her USA Today.  Ashlyn brought her plate to the table and couldn’t help but think how sexy it was to see Ali in her glasses reading. This was a new feeling for her. She was so used to having to stifle her feelings and be the best friend, that she wasn’t used to allowing herself to actually enjoy Ali in this way.  Ali smiled as she flipped the page.

“So are you going to tell me what’s in your mind or are you going to just stare at me all morning?” Ali asked, doing one of her famous lip purses that she did anytime she was flirting with Ashlyn.

“I might just stare at you all morning. This is the first time I feel like I can do it and it be ok.” 

Ali rolled her tongue over her teeth into a smirk.  Ashlyn and all of her control. Oh she’d give her all the control she wanted and would see how long that would last. 

“I can’t wait to know what it feels like to be able to do all of things to you that I want to,” Ali said with a raised eyebrow as she pushed her chair out to go get her breakfast and leave Ashlyn with that thought.

 As they finished eating breakfast Ashlyn said, “Hey Ali, you know you don’t have to drive all the way back home with me.  You didn’t even bring any clothes, I can go do this and be back in a couple of weeks, I mean what are we going to do about the dogs?” 

At least Ashlyn had said “we” Ali thought.

“The dogs are taken care of. Robert is going to watch them and I’m going to pay him for doing that when I get back.  Secondly I don’t know if you remember this, but I currently don’t have a job and won’t have one until we get the branch open so instead of sitting at home twiddling my thumbs, I could be helping you.  And  we are about to head across the street over to Dick‘s so I can get some clothes to take with me, so problem solved, voila here I am at your service and we’re going to do this together. And then I’m going to follow you to your house, and help you drive a moving truck back and we can just tow my car behind it. The days of you going through things alone are over Ashlyn.  There’s no way I’m going to let clothes get in the way of one of the most important things happening in my life which is you.“  
  
If Ali had to spend every day reassuring Ashlyn that she was not in this alone, that she was committed, that this was going to happen, and this is what she wanted, then she would.  The old Ali wouldn’t go after what she wanted this hard but where had that gotten her?  It had gotten her in relationships with loser guys that either decided they wanted to sleep around on her, did not value her, did not put her first, and she was tired of having the short stick in life.  The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had to go through all that to appreciate what was in front of her which was the ultimate prize.  
  
To Ashlyn, it felt nice to watch Ali fight for them, it was refreshing and it was completely out of her comfort zone to let someone come with her and help her. Ashlyn was used to teamwork on the field but not so much in her personal life.  
  
When they got in Ali’s car to drive to Dick’s Ali plugged in her phone and decided to play a little song for Ashlyn. She decided to play “Letting Go,” by Suzy Bogguss, and smiled to herself as it came on.  The song was really about a mother letting go is her child went off to college. She was just hoping that the letting go part of the song got through to Ashland so that she could drop some of the baggage she’s been caring around.  It was time to let it go.

Inside Dick’s Ali decided she was going to have fun with her new little wardrobe purchase.  Despite not working, her bank was still paying her salary because she was one of the senior officers and they wanted her back.  If they were going to be moving and packing then there was no point in getting anything nice.  Ashlyn didn’t know it but she picked out tight leggings and short athletic shorts that would accentuate her ass and muscular legs.  Ali had nothing to do these past four months but workout and it was showing.   She picked out colorful sports bras, tight tank tops, and t-shirts in some of Ashlyn’s favorite colors on her.  She found a couple pairs of colorful Nike’s and socks to match.   She smiled as Ashlyn met up with her and offered to carry the bags.  She then went next door to Lucky and grabbed a couple pair of jeans and t-shirts.  And while Ashlyn was in Calvin Klein, Ali darted into Victoria’s Secret at warp speed and picked up some of her favorites.  

Nine hours later, they pulled up at Ashlyn’s home and both were bleary eyed from the traffic they battled the last two hours of the trip.   Ashlyn helped Ali with her bags and soon realized that she hadn’t prepared the house for a guest.  She went to take Ali’s bags back to her room until she heard a protest.

"Hey Ash?  How about you put them in here?”  Ali said nodding her head towards the guest bedroom. Ashlyn felt her heart sink.

“Look, I really want to respect your wishes for control and privacy and it took everything in me last night not to put my hands on you last night and have my way with you.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I think I’ll just sleep in here.”   Ali made sure she put a visual in Ashlyn’s head while bringing up Ashlyn’s reasons for not wanting her to touch her.

What could Ashlyn do?  She had made some rules and Ali was trying to follow them and now Ashlyn hated them because all she wanted to do was get in bed, go to sleep, and hold Ali in her arms.  

“Ok Al, let me get some fresh sheets for that bed.”  Ali went to get a quick shower while Ashlyn was doing that and emerged with her hair in a towel and in just a long sleep shirt.  The sight was one she had seen many times before but now that she knew what lie under that shirt, she felt a pang in her lower gut.   Ali was going to be the death of her and now she had to lie in another room thinking about her all night and not be close to her.  There wasn’t a damn thing she could say about it.

 

“Let me know if you need more pillows or blankets or whatever.  Sleep as long as you like, I am going to sleep in and use tomorrow to take care of some things around here, catch up on office work, and do yardwork.”

 

“Ok Ashlyn, sounds good, thanks for everything.   I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ali said as she fished out her hairbrush, gave Ashlyn a chaste peck on the cheek, and trotted off to the guest bathroom.  It wasn’t lost on her that Ashlyn was left behind a little stunned.   As she brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile at her little plan to drive things further along and Ashlyn nuts.  She had a boss that once told her, “If you want someone’s plan to fail, follow it 100%.”  It had always worked for Ali.

 

Ashlyn got in her bed and laid her head back on her crossed hands.   “This completely sucks,” Ashlyn thought.   All she could think about was that last vision of Ali in her night shirt and what it had felt like to make love to her and hold her last night.   She tossed and she turned and sleep would not come.   She tried to take care of things herself and that wasn’t happening either.  Her mind wasn’t connecting with her body.   So she got up and went into her home gym and began to work out.   Ali got up to get a bottle of water out of the fridge and passed by the room where Ashlyn was lifting weights.   She approached quietly and watched for a few minutes while Ashlyn worked out like the Hulk.   It was hot and Ali got a move on towards the kitchen before she was discovered staring.   She giggled to herself because she knew exactly why Ashlyn was up working out.  It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see the signs of sexual frustration.   When Ashlyn was being stubborn, you had to let her back into things and let her think that things were her idea.   So Ali would wait for the day when Ashlyn finally broke down and had enough.

 

As Ashlyn thought about how fucked up all of this was while she worked out, one thing that surprised her most is how easy it seemed for Ali to just go from being with guys to being with her.  It didn’t even seem to faze her.  She thought about how Ali had made it clear a few different times that she wanted this but why wasn’t she going through all of the typical struggles that straight or bi girls went through when they decided to be with a girl for the first time?   Everything about Ali lately seemed unexpected.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

It felt nice to sleep in.  When Ashlyn showered and finally fell asleep, it was 3:00 a.m. So when she woke up at 11:30, she didn’t feel one bit guilty.  She was surprised to hear a lawn mower running outside past her window, so she got up to peek through the blinds.  There was Ali, looking fine as ever in a tight pink Nike tank top, white shorts, her hair in a ponytail and ball cap.  Ashlyn moved about the different rooms in her house to watch this sight.  She especially liked the view of Ali pushing the mower up the hill, making her shorts gather tight around her ass.  Ashlyn breathed in and closed her eyes.  Ali’s ass and those thighs... and her eyes, and that smile, and that laugh, and her heart...

Ashlyn had to force herself to quit looking and got her morning routine under way.  When she came into the kitchen she smiled and shook her head.  Ali had gone to the grocery store, stocked up the fridge, got Ashlyn her favorite beer, and left a note that there was egg salad in the fridge.  Ali’s egg salad and deviled eggs were legendary and one of Ashlyn’s favorites.  Ali knew it didn’t take a lot to make Ashlyn happy.  First start off by feeding her, she was always hungry because she was always working her ass off.  Ashlyn made a couple of sandwiches and smiled once again as she sat down at her table.  She was met by a bouquet of sunflowers in a vase, Ali always made a house feel like a home.  Ashlyn also noticed a stack of moving boxes by the front door with a bunch of bubble wrap and tape. 

This made Ashlyn laugh internally and smile. Ali  was a determined woman.  For as long as she knew her, when Ali wanted to get something done, it got done.  She also had the strength of a mule.  You would look at Ali and think, oh I should carry that for her, but in all actuality, Ali could out-lift everyone.  It was a gift that came naturally. 

When Ashlyn finished lunch and was cleaning up, Ali came in and headed straight for the fridge to grab a Gatorade.  Despite it being January, she still worked up a sweat, it was 60 degrees outside and it was still the south.  Ali had gotten many of the leaves with the lawnmower and the lawn was looking more even. 

“Good morning Al, thank you so much for going to the store, the flowers, the boxes, and damn your egg salad is soooo freaking good,” Ashlyn said as she headed towards Ali to give her a hug.  Ali smiled as she took a drink and put her hand up to stop Ashlyn. 

“Good morning Ash.  I’m glad you liked it.  I’m all sweaty and gross and you can’t come near me.”

“I think you look pretty damn fine, nowhere near sweaty and gross,” Ashlyn smiled back, putting on her horn rimmed glasses that were on the counter.

“Thank you. You always look fine, especially in those.”

Ashlyn smiled back, “Thank you, and thanks for doing the yard. You didn’t have to do that.”

“After all you are doing at my house for me? I think the least I can do is push a mower Ash. I’m going to weed and blow next. So what are you up to today?”

“Well I need to see what I have left here to finish up in jobs and then paperwork. We also need to talk about things.”

“Ok,” Ali said and went over to the table bringing an apple and a knife with her. “What’s on your mind?”

Ashlyn thought “you,” but decided against that.

“Well, I was looking around here last night and I’m thinking maybe I’ll just get an enclosed trailer and not a moving van”

Ali sliced into the apple and gave Ashlyn a piece. 

“Ok, how are we going to get all of your furniture in that?”

“I was thinking of just selling it, you already have a house full of furniture.”

Ali smiled and shook her head. She loved how Ash always worried about things and always had to have everything planned out in her mind.  Ashlyn was never selfish and would sacrifice her own happiness for others.

“Ash, I want your things in my home, what I’m hoping will become our home. Are you comfortable there?”

“Ali you know I love your place, your grandparents basically raised us there in the summers and it’s right across from the beach and down the street from the best restaurants and shopping.”

“Ok, so I want it to be your home too. I lost all the furniture downstairs so we are going to need some and I’ve been thinking about some things...” Ali said as she chewed her apple.

“Christ she even makes that sexy,” Ashlyn thought. “What’s that?”

“Well, I’ve been putting the place back together like before, as if I was going to rent out rooms on Air BandB.  But I don’t need them if you’re coming and we do this together.  I’ve been looking around here at you’re setup.  So why don’t we make you a gym, I’ve already been thinking about an office for you, and we can even turn the area you finished downstairs into an Ashlyn cave?”

Ashlyn laughed at the thought of her own cave. 

“I’m serious, if you would like it. It already has a kitchenette, the shower you just built and bathroom and you can use that after working out or going to the beach.  We can put an outdoor shower too.  And I was thinking we could build display cabinets and put all of your soccer memorabilia, awards, and display your uniforms and photos nice there, as well as the gym or guest bedrooms or whatever. Obviously we should put your Olympic and World Cup medals somewhere safe upstairs. We could put a home theater down there and you could have the reclining couches you like or massage recliners or whatever. Then I was thinking we could enclose the car ports, make one a garage and the other your own room to store all of your tools and materials.”

Ashlyn smiled thinking about all of what Ali just proposed. The main part of her house was elevated because of the proximity to the ocean and the car ports were open areas that sat under the house.

“I was just thinking about getting a storage unit.”

Ali shook her head no. “No Ashlyn, look my place is yours now.  We are practically family, we grew up together and I feel like that house is just as much yours as it is mine.  I’m not going to have you fighting traffic in season to get your things.  I want all of it there, I want you to bring all of your stuff unless it’s something you just don’t want anymore or want to get new stuff.  Once the upstairs is done being renovated then we can meld our stuff together if you want.  I just don’t want you to feel like you’re coming into my home I want you to feel like you’re coming into our home. I know my style is a little bit more girly than yours and I don’t want you to feel like you’re being smothered by it.  So what do you think?”

“I am amazed, that’s what my thoughts are, I’m a little blown back I never really expected this..”

Ali rolled her eyes, smiled, reached out for Ashlyn’s hand and grabbed her knuckles. 

“I want you to know Ash that I meant what I said, I want to show you what it’s like to have someone that treats you well and with kindness in your life and I want to take care of and look after you.  I want you to be comfortable, I don’t want you to just come in to my house and it’s my stuff, my rules, my way.  I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you Ali, that really means a lot to me.  And actually I do have some thoughts.  How would you feel if I brought my Viking range stove, my Subzero fridge and some of my other appliances?  I just bought them in the last couple years and I really hate to see them go.  I’d rather just go down to Home Depot and replace them with some cheap appliances for a renter and take my nicer stuff with me.” 

"I would love if you brought all that with you, I love the stuff you have here and if you can make it fit and work then go for it.  I have no idea how to measure counters and cabinets and do the things you do and hopefully one day you’ll teach me so I can help you with those things too.

Ali looked around and realized that the place they were standing in was the spoils of Ashlyn's soccer career.  While Ali didn’t even bat an eye about suggesting Ashlyn move in with her, she really hadn’t thought about how all these things were important to Ashlyn and maybe that’s where some of her concerns have been coming from.

 

“Ok cool.  I was also thinking about the upstairs and I wanted to see if you’d let me do something for you that we haven't discussed yet about the upstairs renovation.  But if you’d let me do it for you, it would make me insanely happy.  You have a lot of separate rooms upstairs because your grandparents used to always entertain and have people stay over with them and I don’t even see you using two or three of those rooms for yourself.  So what if you let me take the one that is behind your bedroom and turn that into an amazing bathroom for you?  Instead of you having to work in that insanely small bathroom that you do and I would like to build you a small walk in closet with a lot of shelves and things for all of your shoes and accessories.  I’m not gonna lie, having a giant shower is really nice. Have you seen mine? I took out the bathtub and shower that was there and just made the whole area one giant shower because I don’t even mess with the bathtub anymore, do you?”

Ali smiled, “A bathroom that rocks huh?  I really like that idea I would love to see what your vision is. No I have not seen your shower here, I don’t even think I saw your room when I came here last time.  I don’t use a bathtub anymore if I want to soak I just go out into the ocean.”

“Well, better than showing it to you, how about when you come in after yard work, you use it?  I just cleaned it last night.  It has the rain shower heads and the wall-mounted shower spray‘s and a bench that you can sit down and when you’re shaving.  And you can also take a look at the walk in closet that I built.  We could do something like that with yours or we can change it up to reflect your style, whatever you want, but I’m telling you alley it’s heavenly.  And if you want to tub still in the house then we can put a nicer one in the guest bathroom along with a smaller shower in there and then you have the best of both worlds.  It could even be a Jacuzzi tub with Jacuzzi Jets."

“I absolutely love all of that.” Ali was smiling looking at Ashlyn in amazement.  This is what she had always wanted her ex husband to be and her ex boyfriend to be and they were nothing like it.  Here it had been all along in her best friend. The last place she had thought to look and it was right under her nose the whole entire time.

“What?” Ashlyn asked.

“You. You’re amazing. That’s all, just the best.  So now instead of talking about what you can do for me, how about we go back to discussing what you would like to do with your furniture and things?”

“Ok,  I love the idea of setting up the downstairs into a hangout.  I'd love to have a place for my soccer stuff.  I'd kinda like to have the office down there too so that if I need to do something in there I could just come and go without tracking dirt through the house. I definitely like the outside shower too so I don’t track sand.  I guess I could just bring it all out it in storage with your stuff and then we can just figure out where we want to put everything.”

“Good, as long as you have a plan and are feeling happy about things, that’s what’s most important to me,” Ali said as she stood up, pecked Ashlyn on the head and headed back outside. Ashlyn smiled and closed her eyes and wondered why this Ali couldn’t have been present in her life 15 years ago.

Ashlyn got caught up on managing her projects which were mostly just finishing up odds and ends as she had been waiting on parts or pieces to come in.  She figured she could have jobs finished up in two weeks.  As for the work she had in the pipeline, she had to find a colleague to take over those jobs and would get a finders fee on them if the clients decided to use her guy.  At least had a plan for what what the end game for wrapping her business up here would look like. 

Ali came in and after some convincing but Ashlyn, took her shower and Ashlyn's bathroom.  She was amazed to see what  Ashlyn had done in both the bathroom and the master bedroom since she retired. The shower was exquisite and took up one entire length of Ashlyn's bathroom wall. The walls were done in a Carrera marble laid in a herringbone pattern and the floor was done in a smooth and level River rock that was non-slip. Ali loved that it had a long shelf around the length of it so that you could put any kind of hair or skin products you wanted and have room for them all.  The shower head and sprayers were to die for along with the wand.  It was like  standing in a powerful rainstorm if you wanted it to be because there was not a part of you that wasn’t getting hit with water.  It was enclosed with heavy lead glass shower doors that opened and closed with ease, not like the rolling door that Ali currently had to fight every day in her own bathroom.  Ashlyn had even found some cultured marble grab bars that matched the rest of the shower and were long enough to hang towels on.  Ali loved that because she hated being in showers and feeling like she was going to slip and fall with nothing to grab on to if you lost your balance.   Ashlyn even had the bathroom set up to where there was a TV and Bose speakers because she like to watch the news while she was getting her shower in the mornings.

After Ali dried off, she took a look around and was taken aback by Ashlyn's closet and the cabinetry work that she had done.  It was beautiful.  There were lighted glass displays set within the cabinets so that you could put away valuables our purses and still see them.   There was an island in the middle and all sorts of racks and cubbyholes.  Ali loved it and then she looked around the bathroom and admired all the cabinetry work Ashlyn had done in there.  That is when she realized that this was Ashlyn's niche. Back where she lived,  Ashlyn could probably be busy 24 seven just doing cabinets for all the multi million dollar homes that were in the area.  She had to talk to Ashlyn about this. vShe noticed in the bedroom how Ashlyn had made this beautiful custom TV cabinet and on the sides it had a beverage cooler and coffee bar. 

When Ali emerged from Ashlyn's bedroom wrapped in a towel with a towel on her head she came into the office.

“Ashlyn, that shower is gorgeous. You did an amazing job and your cabinetry work and craftsmanship is amazing.  Your details in the trim work are amazing.   In Florida you could probably just market yourself doing that all day and not even have to worry about drywall, electrical, and plumbing or you could probably just sublet that out.  Wealthy people there will pay lots of money for what you do.  I think the showers, cabinetry, and trim should be your specialty but if you still want to go the whole shebang then maybe you can market that on the side or something.  People need to see your work because they would die for what you do.  I’m not sure your talents need to be wasted on the mundane, because your attention to detail and millwork is amazing. “

“Thank you Ali, I’m glad you liked it, I was thinking about doing something like that closet for you and that shower and maybe doing something like a make up station/vanity for you where you can sit down and have a mirror there.”

“Well, I love it, and I would love to have you build something like that.  I think your work is absolutely amazing.”

Ashlyn didn’t hear a whole lot more of what Ali said because she was staring at her in that towel and undressing her with her eyes.  As soon as Ali noticed that, she wrapped up her thoughts and backed out of the office to go slip into her bedroom to get dressed.  She had a small smile on her face, once again hoping that this little waiting game of Ashlyn's wasn’t going to take so long.

Ashlyn could hear Ali blow drying her hair and wondered where she was headed off to that evening because Ali only blew out her hair when she was going somewhere.  When Ali emerged in the most perfect pair of tight jeans accentuating all of her curves and a cute T-shirt, once again Ashlyn wanted to die.  Ali grabbed her purse, keys, and walked over to Ashlyn and said, “there’s some barbecue sausage for you at the bottom of the fridge, a new loaf of bread in the pantry, and some barbecue sauce.”

“Wait are you not staying for dinner? I thought we could....”

 

“Nope. I’m heading out. I want to give you some time and space and I don’t want you to feel like you are being smothered. I don’t want you to feel like I’m up your ass all day.”

Ashlyn frowned. “Ali I don’t feel smothered by you.  By the way, you look beautiful,” Ashlyn said as she went in for a kiss but was stopped by Ali’s hand to her chest. 

“Ali I want you, and I was hoping tonight we could spend some time together.”

“Ashlyn I think you are beautiful, hot, and sexy and there’s nothing more that I would rather do than spend time with you.  But this, you and me, is a two way street.  I am not some kind of pillow princess.  So until you are ready to let me touch you, I’m not going to sit around and torture myself tonight looking at you and thinking about all the things I want to do to you.  So off to the movies it is for me,“ Ali smiled, patted Ashlyn on the chest and walked out the door.  Ashlyn was left standing there alone in her living room with all of the time to think in the world.

So this was Ali's game.  In her quest to gain some sort of control, she didn't have any control at all.  The one person that had all of the control was the one that just walked out the door.  That had always been the case.  The more Ali was being respectful of Ashlyn's feelings the less control Ashlyn felt she had.  This was just not going to work.  All she could think about is how she wanted to go out of that door with Ali and go to the movies with her.  How she wanted to be the one holding her at the movie and sharing popcorn.  How the fuck did this happen?  Before Ali had confessed her feelings for Ashlyn, Ash was in a different mindset.  She didn’t mind when Ali went off on her own because they weren't together in a romantic way. But now things have changed and she didn’t want to be without Ali. She didn’t want to be sitting there with her thoughts either, or the big bowl of time and space that Ali just served her for dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Ali decided on the Last Jedi which was almost 3 hours and then stopped off to have dinner.  When she came back to Ashlyn’s she found a very grumpy Ash working on her laptop at the kitchen table.  Ali came in, greeted her, pecked her on top of the head and went to her room to change.  When she came back out, she came into the kitchen and fixed a cup of tea for both her and Ashlyn.  Ashlyn was silent and brooding and Ali could imagine why.   As far as she was concerned, this was Ashlyn’s battle to fight with herself.  Whenever she wanted to stop being stubborn and let Ali in, this could all be over. It wasn’t any fun for Ali either because she would much rather be doing other things with Ashlyn, but she wanted this resolved before they went back to Florida.  Ali didn’t want to feel like a taker in this relationship.  That wasn’t who she was in her relationships.

Ali sat down on the couch and found “Frozen” was playing on TV and decided to start that.  That movie had another theme about letting things go and maybe Ashlyn could absorb some of that message while she was working.  It wasn’t long before Ashlyn joined Ali in the living room.

“You’re watching this?” Ashlyn asked, a little bite in her voice.

“I was going to, would you rather watch something else?” Ali asked. 

“No, it’s just that for five years I’ve been able to avoid it, that song is sooo annoying.”

“That song has a great message. It’s about letting go of the bullshit that we carry around and just love.”

Ashlyn shot Ali a glare and then shrugged her shoulders. “What’s the movie about?”

“It’s mainly about Princess Elsa who turns into an ice queen after her magical powers hurt her sister Anna, and her parents die.  A prince tries to propose to her sister and she objects, unleashing her magical powers before the court.  They judge her as a monster, and she locks herself up in a castle built of ice to live a solitary life.  When she does this, she puts her kingdom in a perpetual winter.  She accidentally freezes her sister’s heart.  It’s sad really, because she’s just a little girl inside who needs love, but she’s locked her heart up and won’t let anyone love her.  It’s basically a shit show because she is stubborn until one day she realizes her magical powers are controlled by love, she opens her heart, and she is able to thaw out her sister.  Like a few people I know, Elsa was hanging on to a lot of baggage. She just needed to let it go and once she did, her life improved exponentially.  She had this best friend who loved her and wanted to show her how much.  But she didn’t trust her and this hurt the woman who loved her.  Then one day she decided to let all of that go, she took a chance, opened herself up, and let the other woman love her. And when she did, they lived happily ever after.”

Ashlyn let out a laugh at Ali’s story. “Maybe the ice princess had protected herself for so long that she didn’t know how not to do that anymore.”

“Maybe so, but one day she took a risk, a leap of faith to be happy. Maybe the girl she didn’t trust didn’t deserve that mistrust. Maybe she just didn’t know about things.  And maybe that mistrust was misplaced because the other woman had no intentions of ever breaking Elsa’s heart,” Ali said, crossing her arms and staring at the TV. 

“Maybe Elsa felt more comfortable just loving others in her own way. Maybe she was afraid that if she let her best friend in like that, then one day she would leave, take that love away, their friendship would go to hell and then she would be left with nothing.  Maybe Prince Charming would come along one day and whisk her away again.  And maybe Elsa wasn’t quite sure that her friend could deal with being a lesbian since she never showed interest in girls before, unless you count the times when they were kids, and her friend would kiss Elsa and make her fall in love with her only to stop that one day with no explanation.  And maybe Elsa’s heart just couldn’t take that happening again one more time,” Ashlyn said, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

Ali looked over and just glared at Ashlyn. She wanted to cry and throttle her at the same time and could feel the tears stinging her eyes. 

“Well maybe her best friend was scared too that the same thing could happen to her. Maybe she felt like if she opened herself up to Elsa, who was world famous and chased by many, that Elsa one day too might find someone else.  Maybe her best friend had been married to Prince Charming already and he turned out to be a total dick.  And maybe she dated another Prince who turned out to be mentally abusive to her and she said ‘fuck this’ and left him too.   And then maybe one day she saw her best friend Elsa for who she was and realized that she was the true love of her life, her real Prince Charming. 

Maybe she was scared too that Elsa had given up on her in some way or didn’t think she was enough. Maybe the friend tried to do everything she could to show Elsa the life they could have together and it still wasn’t enough.  Maybe it stabbed a knife in her heart when she realized Elsa would rather shut herself off than let her friend love her.  That Elsa felt like that not letting her best friend love her was a better choice than choosing love.  And maybe her friend wasn’t born with a label on her head that says ‘I’m a lesbian’ and because she didn’t have that label on her head, she wasn’t invited into their exclusive little members only club.  Maybe that made her friend feel like shit because she wasn’t even given a chance.  Maybe the friend should have just kept her big giant mouth shut in the first place and maybe her friend realized she was just too late.”

As Ashlyn watched and listened to all of this she knew she had been wrong. She had hurt Ali and she didn’t expect her to be this hurt and upset over the other night. 

Ali got up off of the couch with tears streaming down her face and stormed off to her room.

Ashlyn decided to let her cool down for minute while she thought.  She realized that really in the end, they both just wanted the same thing, to love each other and connect with each other.  Ali really had laid it all out there and all Ashlyn had been thinking about was how it was she who felt exposed.  She hadn’t really thought about despite having her heart broken twice, Ali was still willing to try again and take just as big of a risk.  She thought by agreeing to move in with Ali that it was a pretty big leap of faith. But she could see that wasn’t enough, Ali wanted her heart and it wasn’t optional. It also looked like it was going to be now or never. 

Ashlyn approached Ali’s door and turned the handle. What she found was a packed bag sitting at the edge of a made bed and no Ali. Then she looked down the hallway and saw a light on under the bathroom door. Ashlyn went towards it and knocked. There was no answer.

“Al.”

Nothing.

Ashlyn knocked again.

“Al, please.”

“Go away Ashlyn.”

“No.”

Ashlyn knocked again.

 Ali was trying to take her contacts out and clean them. She put on her glasses because she had a long drive home.  Ashlyn trying to beat the door down was pissing her off and she dropped one. “That’s just fucking great,” she said as she searched for the fucker.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Dammit Ashlyn! Will you stop? I dropped a contact and you’re making me nervous!”

Ashlyn frowned and folded her arms as she kept guard out of the bathroom door.

The lost contact and Ali’s search for it was the only thing that calmed her down and got her to stop crying for a minute so she could find it.  Of course it fell in the rug and then she had to wash it again. Then she had to wash her face and gather herself for the shit show on the other side of the door.  The goal was to get out of there and to the front door as fast as she could.  Had she not been in a sleep shirt earlier she’d have just taken off and left the clothes she bought behind.  But she couldn’t do a two day trip in a sleep shirt and nothing else.

When she opened the door she found Ashlyn there with folded arms and pushed right past her and headed towards the room to grab her bag. 

“Look Ali, I’m really sorry for earlier, I apologize,” Ashlyn called out behind her.  Ali could give a fuck at this point. 

“Ali, look I was out of bounds on the whole lesbian thing.  I shouldn’t have said that.”

Ali grabbed her bag and huffed. “A fight like that and you think the lesbian thing is what you have to be sorry for.  Figures.” Ali moved into the living room to grab her purse and keys. Naturally she couldn’t find the keys.

“Ok I know. It’s about trust. You’re right, I’m sorry about that too. I didn’t give you a chance and that was wrong of me.”

Where the fuck did she put her keys? 

“Yeah that’s great Ashlyn. Tell me something I don’t already know.”

Fuck it, she kept a spare in a magnetic box in the fender well.  She’d just have to use her spare house keys she kept hidden when she got home. She grabbed her phone and headed for the door. 

“Looking for these?” Ashlyn asked, jiggling the keys looking like the cat that ate the canary. 

Ali turned around and put her hand out. “Give me my keys Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn shook her head no. “Not until we talk.”

Ali turned around and headed towards her BMW and sat her bag on top of the car.

She reached for the box she kept in the fender well, grabbed the key, took it out, and grabbed her bag, unlocking the door as she said, “You and your control.  Keep it Ashlyn and keep the keys.  I hope it makes you happy.” 

And with that, Ali tossed her bag and herself in the car, started it, and backed out of the driveway leaving a stunned Ashlyn standing in her front door watching Ali speed off. 

A cold front had blown in that evening and covered the whole southern part of the United States.  Just as luck would have it snow was starting to blow in, in a place where snow never fell.  Ali thought that was just her luck as she is mainly packed T-shirts and shorts on this trip.  Somewhere in her bag in the backseat was her track jacket that she left in the day she left Florida.  She started to reach into the backseat as she was driving still keeping her eyes forward and reach inside her bag.  After a minute she felt the jacket, pulled it out, and brought it up to the front.  As soon as she went to reach for the zipper a flash came out of her left peripheral vision, darted in front of her car, and as she went to break, it was too late as a giant thud hit the front of her car and hood.  It rolled up on her hood a little bit and then towards the middle and off the end of the right side of her hood. The road was slick and cold from the snow and she was losing traction as she mashed the break.  She could feel her car spin around about three times before veering off the road into a ditch and then into some type of cattle fence which is where the vehicle stopped.

Ali was in complete shock.  The first thing she did was check herself and make sure she could move all of her fingers, toes, arms, and legs.  She sighed relief when everything was working. She looked over into the front seat, grabbed her phone, her jacket and opened her door because the airbag deployed and was right in her face. When she stood up, she felt jarred and nervous and went to the backseat of her car and reached for her bag to pull it out. She walked over to the front of the car and saw blood all over the front of her hood. She then walked behind the car and back towards where the scene of the crime happened and saw that she had hit a large deer.  Deer were not something she was even used to in Florida but it was that time of the year when they were out more than ever, especially where Ashlyn lived.  As she pulled on her jacket, she went to see if she could help the deer but could tell it was dead.  The sight made her cry and she had to turn away because she couldn't bare to look at it.    

Ali then grabbed her purse and reached for her wallet to call AAA. It was going to be an hour before they could come get her because of the conditions and other accidents, so she decided to grab her bag, her purse, and walk up to the nearest intersection ahead.  Somewhere up there were some restaurants and shops and she would find one and wait there.

As soon as Ali backed out, Ashlyn grabbed her keys to the truck and decided to follow her.  There was no way she was going to let Ali go, not like this, they needed to talk so she could tell Ali that she was going to give in and it was going to be over and done. Ashlyn was going to leave her comfort zone and throw it all out on the line just like Ali had. She headed in the direction in which Ali took off and it wasn’t long before she was on the same rural country road that Ali was.   As she drove she saw something up in middle of the road and began to slow down.  It was snowing and it made it hard to make out the figure.     She saw it was a deer lying dead in the road and saw tire marks from where a vehicle had spun around and went off into a ditch.  

 As her eyes followed those tire marks, they rested  on a silver BMW.   Ali's BMW.  "Oh God," Ashlyn thought, "No. Not like this, no, please tell me.....please tell me she’s OK."  Ashlyn began to panic.  She she felt like her whole heart had jumped into her throat as adrenaline started to pump through her body.  She pulled the truck up next to the BMW.   It was freaking snowing on top of everything else and Ashlyn hoped to God that Ali wasn't lying somewhere freezing to death.  When she got out, she looked around the car and saw that the whole front and was completely damaged,  Blood was all over the hood, the front and hood were totally dented in, the lights were on, and the airbag had been deployed.  As hard as she looked, she couldn’t find Ali inside of the car nor could she find her in the ditch or beyond the fence.  Ashlyn was relieved that there were no cracks in the windshield but she was panicked because she couldn’t find Ali and it wasn’t that long ago that she left the house.  She ran back to the truck and got out her mag light to shine in the high grass and brush, but she didn’t see Ali anywhere.   Same for across the road on the other side.    

She called out for Ali but heard nothing.   Now a new panic had set in, maybe Ali had been picked up by a stranger.   That terrified Ashlyn because Ali was a beautiful girl and the world was no longer a safe place.    She backed her truck up past the deer and gave that area another look over before moving on down the road.   As the road came up on a bend, she saw some reflective stripes in a pair of tennis shoes walking along the road.  Then she started to make out a figure that looked like Ali and she had never been so relieved in her life. 

She pulled her car up next to Ali and rolled the window down, "Ali! Jesus thank God you’re ok, what are you doing out here walking by yourself in the middle the night in the snow?   Get in the truck."

Ali quickly glanced over and then recognized the voice is Ashlyn's and kept walking.

"Ali!  Get in the truck, its freezing out here."

Ali kept walking drawing in her jacket tighter around her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh for fucks sakes," Ashlyn said putting the truck in park and getting out to meet Ali.

"I'm fine Ashlyn, I had a small accident and called AAA.  They are on the way and I’m just gonna walk up here and wait for them. Please just go home."

Ashlyn blocked Ali's path.  "Go home?  Did you hit your head?  Get in the truck before you freeze to death Ali, this is not a game, this is a dangerous road, it’s snowing, and it’s pitch black out here.  Now get in the truck," Ashlyn said as she grabbed Ali's bag and purse and tossed them in the back seat and opened the front door for her.  Ali sighed and got in the truck, this is just what she needed on top of everything else.    


"Fine."

"What do you mean?  Fine?  Ali are you OK?  Did you hurt yourself?"  Ashlyn asked as Ali got in the car.

"I’m fine it was a small accident," Ali said as she looked at the window refusing to face Ashlyn. Ashlyn pulled a blanket from the backseat and unfolded it, draping it over Ali's lap.   She turned the heat up in the car and took off her hoodie, handing it to Ali.   


"Please put this on and give me your track jacket.  You have to be freezing.   A small accident?  Ali you hit a fucking 15 point deer.  You're lucky you're not hurt. Your front end is bashed in, your car is probably totaled, and the airbag went off.  I’d hardly say that was fine, I think you need to go to the hospital and be checked out."

No. I’m not going to the hospital.  I’m fine,  I’m just a little banged up and shaken.   My ego is a little bruised but I’m fine.  Now take me to the IHop up there so I can call AAA and tell them that's where I am waiting." 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at Ali.  "Ali, I am not going to let you sit in IHop.   You call AAA and tell them you are at my house, to tow the car to the dealership and you'll deal with it tomorrow.   Ali why didn’t you call me?  I would’ve come in a heartbeat.  Why are you out here in the snow and the cold in the middle of the night walking in the road?"   


"Just drop me off at a hotel then."

"Ali, I am not dropping you off at a hotel.  We are going to go home and talk."

All Ashlyn got was a "hmmpf" as she turned the truck around and headed for her house.

When Ashlyn shut off the truck in her driveway, she got out, grabbed Ali's bags, and came around to try help her out of it.  She bit the inside of her cheek and looked up as Ali started to fuss about how she wasn't an invalid and didn't need help, blah blah blah.   Ali came inside, sat down at the kitchen table, and got on the phone with AAA as Ashlyn walked down the hallway to put her bags in the room.  When Ashlyn returned, she fixed Ali another hot cup of tea and walked behind her to start gently massaging Ali's shoulders.   Ali was super tense and she couldn't object because she was on the phone with an agent discussing where she wanted her car to be towed.   Ashlyn smiled when she felt Ali relax into it.   


When Ali hung up, Ashlyn sat down next to Ali at the kitchen table.   


Ali then got up because she had nothing to say.

Ashlyn got up too and followed Ali, grabbing her from behind in the living room.

"Al, Ali, stop please.  I want to talk to you"  


Ali stopped and closed her eyes.  "I have nothing to say Ashlyn."

"Well, I do.   First of all, in case you didn't hear me earlier, I am sorry for everything and you are right.  I was trying to tell you that before you stormed off earlier.  Jesus Al, you scared me so badly tonight.  I drove up on that accident earlier and I couldn't find you anywhere.  I thought you were hurt somewhere lying out there in the snow.   It was terrifying.   I don't care what kind of fights we have, If something like that ever happens again, I want you to call me.   You cant just be waking down a dark road in the middle of the night, the world is scary as fuck.  What if something happened to you?  I can't imagine my life without you."

Ashlyn could feel some of the tension leave Ali's body and she reached in to nuzzle Ali's shoulder as she put her hands around the front of her stomach and drew her in closer.    


"I don't know where you were headed earlier, but just so you know, there was no way I was going to let you get far.  There was no way I was going to let you leave this state or me."    


Ali wanted to stay strong in her stubbornness but Ashlyn holding her this way is what she wanted ever since the other night.  Ashlyn turned her around and slung her arms over Ali's shoulders.

"Ali, I love you.  You are right, I am holding on to baggage and things that are ancient and I need to let it go.  I am ready to let it all go.  I'm sorry I hurt you Ali, I do trust you.  I am ready to show you that, that I do choose you, love and I want a happily ever after with you."

Ashlyn wiped away the tears from Ali's eyes.  "Ali I don't want to be the one who makes you cry.  I want to ruin your lipstick, not your mascara.  I want to keep those eyes pretty and dry."

Ashlyn leaned into kiss Ali.   She could feel Ali melting and after just a little resistance and a couple of chaste kisses, Ali gave in and let Ashlyn's tongue have entrance.   When that happened, Ali hugged Ashlyn tightly and pulled her closely into her.  No one had ever said anything like that to her before and she would never forget it.  Ashlyn held Ali tight and wouldn't let go.

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and saw that beautiful jawline that harbored that kind and sensitive face that she loved so much.  All Ashlyn could see were those doe like beautiful warm brown eyes that she loved so much.     


"Ashlyn, I am sorry that hurt you so many years ago.  I didn't know you had fallen in love.  I am not sure  I even knew what love was back then.   But I do now, this is definitely it and I can assure you I am not going to run off with some guy or anyone for that matter.  I want to run off with you.  You were my first kiss and I am hoping that you will be my last.  If you give me your heart Ash, I promise to protect it."   


Ashlyn now was the one who had tears stinging her eyes and she scooped Ali up in her arms and carried her down the hallway.   Ali giggled at the feeling, she couldn't remember the last time someone carried her.  Ashlyn hit the light switch and put Ali down.   Ali saw her bags at the foot of Ashlyn's bed and smirked, "You definitely were sure of yourself tonight Miss Harris."

"I am definitely sure.  I visualized this earlier and then made it happen Miss Krieger.  It's an old goalkeeper trick."

"Well, I am visualizing something too, one where I score on you."  


"Yeah, its probably going to wind up in a tied match tonight," Ashlyn said as she tugged on the strings of her hoodie that Ali was wearing.   


"You're not getting this back by the way, its mine now.   It smells like you," Ali smiled, crinkling her nose.

"Everything I have is yours Al, because I've got this," Ashlyn said as she slid her hands into Ali's ass pockets in her jeans and leaned in to kiss Ali intensely.   As their tongues entwined, Ali let out a moan and Ashlyn ran her hands up Ali's back and underneath her shirt and pulled off both her shirt and hoodie.  When Ali shook her hair after getting her tops off, Ashlyn took note of another view she would never get tired of.  Ali was so beautiful and sexy in almost everything she did.  As she kissed her again, Ali started to tug the bottom of her T-shirt up and over her head.  A spark went through Ali's body as she saw Ashlyn's perfectly chiseled body in front of her.  She ran her hands over Ashlyn's shoulders and down her back as she returned her kiss fervently.  She ran her fingers over Ashlyn's abs and moved them up to tug at the bottom of her sports bra which she quickly discarded.

"Ash, baby you're so perfect," Ali said as she took Ashlyn's breasts in her palms and leaned down to take one of Ashlyn's nipples in her mouth.   Ashlyn closed her eyes and reminded herself to just give in, that this was something she wanted forever and now its happening.  She had come this far and she swore her heart was going to explode out of her chest.    


Ashlyn reached down to unbutton Ali's jeans and Ali reached down to pull down Ashlyn's sweat pants down.  When everything was discarded, Ali backed Ashlyn down onto the bed.  She grabbed her face and looked right into her eyes, "Ashlyn I love you, you are so beautiful.  Thank you for letting me see you this way."  Ali leaned down to kiss Ashlyn again, she couldn't get enough of it, or the feeling of Ashlyn's hand running through the back of her hair.   Ali enjoyed the feeling of grinding down on Ashlyn as she kissed her.  She could kiss her all night, it was intoxicating and made her head swirl until she had to stop before she lost her senses.  Ali took her time discovering every inch of Ashlyn's body.  She loved the look that overcame Ashlyn's face when she sucked her earlobe and licked and sucked down the side of her neck and onto her throat.  Then she moved to suck Ashlyn's other nipple into her mouth.  She loved the way they got hard as her tongue worked them and how goosebumps spread over Ashlyn's body.   She moved her tongue down over Ashlyn's cut abs which looked like a washboard.  Ali had never seen anything like it in real life outside of a fitness magazine.  Ashlyn was so fucking hot, Ali just wanted to devour her.    


As for Ashlyn, well it was taking everything she had not to explode.  She had dreamed many times about being underneath Ali but nothing compared to this.  The view was also incredible, it was a show Ashlyn could watch all day.   When Ali began to kiss her inner thighs and dipped her tongue inside of her, it felt like absolute heaven.   Ashlyn was fighting the urge to be in control and flip them.   Ali had her arms wrapped around her legs and Ashlyn had no choice but to relax and enjoy the ride.  Her mind wandered back to how she used to dream about this so many years ago, what it would feel like to have Ali inside of her.  It was better than she ever could have dreamed.  Ali was the only person she ever wanted to feel this way with and it wasn't long before she fell over the edge, repeatedly saying Ali's name.    

Ali felt nothing but love overtake her mind and heart.  Ashlyn was so beautiful and sexy and watching her come undone like that was a sight that she wanted to see over and over again.   Ali crawled back up Ashlyn's body and took her face in her hands again.   Ashlyn looked up at that beautiful face with a cascade of black hair falling to one side as Ali looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her.  

"Hi baby, was that ok?" Ali said hoping for an honest answer.  If she sucked, then she wanted to know.

"Ok?  Ali that was fucking awesome.  That was something that I've dreamed about for so long.   I cant believe that just happened."

Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn again.

"How was it....I mean were you ok..... how do you feel about it?" Ashlyn was a little scared to hear the answer.    


"I am more than ok, I absolutely love making love to you.   To be honest, it was pretty fucking hot and I cant wait to do it again," Ali kissed Ashlyn, "And again,"  Ali kissed Ashlyn, "And again," Ali finished smiling into the kiss.  

"And if there is anything else you want or you want something different then let me know, I want an open line of communication between us Ash, it is important to me that you are happy."

"Ali, I am so happy and the same goes for you.   I want you tell me what you want too.   I feel like i have a new playground I get to play on with you."   

Ali kissed Ashlyn's chest and rested her chin on it while looking up at her as they talked and laughed for a little bit.  Ali wanted to tell Ashlyn all of the things she had been dying to tell her for almost 5 months.  Now she could share with her best friend all of the dirty thoughts that had been running through her mind that were inappropriate before.  

"Can I share some things with you?" Ali asked as her fingers rolled Ashly's nipple.   

"You can tell me anything Ali, even your most secret, darkest, desires," Ashlyn answered with a laugh.   She could see the wheels turning in Ali's head, her eyes were filled with mischievousness and Ashlyn would recognize that look anywhere.

"I have to tell you all of the things I have had to keep buried down inside for the past several months. First of all, you have the most beautiful eyes Ash.   I could get lost in them, I am amazed at all of the different colors they turn.  They truly are the kindest eyes I have ever seen. And your jawline, baby, you have the prettiest contouring, I swear you belong on the cover of a magazine, not just a soccer one, but more like Vogue or W.   Your lips are so... I dont know, I could just suck on them for days.   You are built like a rock and so strong, and yet you are so soft and gentle with me.  I know you come off as tough and strong but when I look at your face, it is one of the kindest and most sensitive faces I have ever laid eyes on.  You have no idea what a turn on that is.  And then sex with you, well that is just fucking mind blowing.  I love the way you always look at me with.....I dont know if it is love, adoration, respect, desire, because I know you've tried to hide your feelings, but whatever it is, I love it and I don't want you to have to hide your feelings from me anymore.   I know we are just getting to know each other in this way, but you can tell me anything.  Most likely if you tell me what you are really feeling it will turn me on.  I want to be a place of safety for you Ashlyn like you are for me.  I want you to feel free to do anything with or to me and I want to be able to have that with you.  You are going to see a whole different side of me now and if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or scares you off, then you have to let me know."

Ali tried her best to get across that she wanted Ashlyn to trust her without being blatant about it.

"Ashlyn, I just don't love you, I am in love with you."

Ashlyn couldn't take it anymore and moved to flip Ali over.  She looked into those eyes she loved so much, and her beautiful hair spread out over the pillows.

"Ali, I love you so much.  I am in love with you too baby.  Thank you for tonight.  I feel the same way about you communicating with me.  And let me tell you some things that I love.   In all of my life, I have never fallen in love with a pair of eyes before other than yours.  They are the most beautiful brown I have ever seen, and they sparkle.  Did you know your eyes actually smile?"

Ali smiled and reached her hand up to rub the back of Ashlyn's head and play with her hair.   

"No i didn't.  Are you trying to say they are pretty?" Ali asked with a small laugh.

"They are pretty and so are you.   You have the prettiest pink lips I have ever seen,  you are always smiling, laughing, or flirting with me in everything you do.   You are absolutely adorable and you make my stomach go weak and have had that affect on me for over 30 years.  Your voice is so fucking sexy, your laugh is adorable and you are a big giant dork sometimes and you have no idea how that turns me the fuck on.   I love that you paint your nails red, white, and blue or colors to match whatever holiday it is.  I love that you have fun in almost everything you do and how kind your heart is when you are trying to please someone that you love.  And your body, don't even get me started on that."

Ali pursed her lips and gave Ashlyn the little smirk that she loved so much.

"Oh yeah?  Is there anything you like about that?  I mean, I know I am pushing 40 and all and you are used to all of those ripped super thin soccer players."

"God Ali, whats not to like?  First of all you look like you are 25.  You are everything I have ever wanted in a woman.  I don't want a ripped woman.  I want a woman.   Your arms and thighs I could get lost in between forever.  I love that you are toned and how soft you are.  God I love your ass, it is a work of art.  The way you fill out a dress, Jesus, my heart stops every time.  You have no idea how painful it has been for me to watch you walk out of the door in a dress and I knew some guy was going to get the benefit of it.  It used to kill me, literally turned a knife in my heart."

"Well, now the only one who will get the benefit of me in a dress is you baby.  By the way, you aren't going to be wearing those too are you?"

Ashlyn blew out a puff of air and burst into laughter, along with Ali.   "I mean you can if you want to but...."

"Ali, you wont catch me dead in a dress.   Nothing to worry about there.   The last time I wore one is when your grandma made us for church and I was still kidding myself about being a straight girl."

"Good, I have never got to see you wear one of your sexy suits out with me.  I've only seen you wear them when you were in the press and you always look so hot when you do."

"Well then we definitely are in need of a date night to some place nice.  I still get invited to those events, would you like to go with me to them?  I guess that is something else I need to talk with you about.  What happens when we go out of the front door and what you are comfortable with."

Ali played with Ashlyn's hair and stared right into her eyes.  "Just so we are clear Ash, I want you, and I mean all of you.   And that means I am proud of you and I want to be on your arm in public, I want to hold hands with you, hug you, kiss you, love you.  I would love to go to events with you."

Ashlyn smiled.  "Ok, but you know, sometimes there are going to be photographers, and that is going to make everything real.  Soon everyone you know will see it, or something can be taken out of context, and..."

"Good, I hope they photograph it.  Then everyone will know that you are mine.   I am sure I am going to have to carry one of those little bats in my purse to bat them off of you.  If I put my tongue down your throat and they take a picture of that, what is there to take out context?  Maybe I should just do that right off the bat so everyone gets the clue."

Ashlyn started to laugh and Ali grabbed her ass and ran her hands up and down Ashlyn's back.  

"You know Al, its always the sweet looking all American girls next door that you have to look out for.  I have a feeling I am in for a wild ride with you and I couldn't be happier."

"Good, now guess what I want?" Ali asked.

"What baby"

"I want you to fuck me hard and play my body like a fiddle like you did the other night.   And I want you to make me scream your name so loud that the neighbor's dog starts howling.  I don't want to leave this bed for the next day and when I get out of it, I hope that its with a limp because you are certainly going to have one."

"Fuck Al, that is so hot baby."

 It turned out that Ashlyn had just as strong, if not stronger of a libido than Ali did and Ali didn't think that was possible.  Being with an athlete was incredible and Ali loved that Ashlyn could go all night.   Ali was used to the guy blowing his load and then falling asleep on her, snoring.  Sometimes she would have to finish herself off and that was frustrating.  Not with Ashlyn.   Ashlyn worshiped her body and foreplay was not some 30 second masquerade she played before a cock slipped inside of her.   Ali instantly regretted taking this long to be with a woman, to be with Ashlyn.    Despite Ashlyn's masculine qualities, she was very much a woman and Ali realized how now she was getting the best of both worlds.   The guys Ali had been with had no clue what a multiple orgasm was.   Ashlyn knew how to make love to her and fuck her all at the same time and for Ali it was mind blowing.   It was an unspoken communication among women.  During one round, Ashlyn brought her to three orgasms back to back and Ali thought she might just die right there.  For a minute, all her eyes could see were blackness and stars.   It scared her for a second until she unscrewed her eyes and her vision came back.

"Holy shit Ashlyn, I think you just sent me over to the other side for a second.  All I could see was blackness and stars."  Ashlyn burst out into laughter and was also flattered that she had that effect on Ali.

Ali was happy to return the favor.   She found out quickly that Ashlyn liked to be eaten first through one orgasm and then come again with her fingers inside of her.   And then again with both simultaneously.   Ali loved the fact that she could give Ashlyn what she wanted. The fact that Ashlyn had opened up to her and let herself be free with her was not lost on Ali.   Ali also found that Ashlyn became extremely turned on when Ali talked dirty to her during sex and vice versa.  They were so compatible in bed that it was unbelievable.    


	8. Chapter 8

  
Ali was the first to wake up the next morning with a stiff neck and shoulders to the ringing of her phone. She made note of how the lower part of her body felt amazing. Reality was ringing way too early, the dealership was calling and she had to make arrangements to come get things out of her car and meet with her insurance company. Ashlyn slowly began to stir and could make out parts of the conversation. She felt terrible about Ali's car and felt partially responsible.

When Ali hung up, she rolled over and looked at Ashlyn, "Good morning baby, how do you feel?"

A big dimpled smile came over Ashlyn's face. "I feel amazing, even more so now that I get to wake up to this gorgeous sight."

"Do you feel any lighter?" Ali smiled and asked.

"I feel like I could float away."

"Good, because that baggage you were carrying around were like leather suitcases full of bricks."

Ali never failed to give Ashlyn shit when she deserved it which earned her a slap on the ass and a kiss from Ashlyn.

"Yeah, well I left them at the baggage claim. So how do you feel this morning?"

"I feel a little stiff in the shoulders and neck, but the rest of me feels amazing. I wanted to have a repeat of last night this morning but the dealership is calling and I have to get up there in a couple of hours. Can you take me?

"Yes, I am sorry about your car Ali, had we not fought that wouldn't have happened. I will take you to get a new one."

Ali's eyes danced back and forth as they looked into Ashlyn's, "It wasn't your fault that a deer came flying out in the middle of the road last night. Insurance has to look at my car anyway and after we settle, I will worry about a new car. I'm not going to get one until we get back to Florida. That will just make things easier driving your truck and things back. Now guess what we are going to do?"

"What?"

"We are going to let what happened last night go. Except for the good part that happened last night. It was worth losing my car over if I gained this," Ali leaned in and gave Ashlyn a long kiss.

"Come shower with me before heading up there?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes," Ali said while propping her head up on her elbow. "You go first and I'll join you."

"Any reason why?" Ashlyn asked.

Ali laughed, "Yes, because I want to watch your ass as you walk away, satisfied?"

A grin overcame Ashlyn's face. "Yes."

Once Ashlyn had the hot water going, Ali slipped in the shower hugging her from behind.

"Now I see why you want this shower, this is like your grotto where you bring all of the hot girls. You've got your bluetooth, your speakers, your TV, and probably a mini bar that I haven't found yet."

Ashlyn had all of the sprays and rain showers going and turned around to hold Ali.

"The only hot girl I have had in here is you. This shower is perfect for an injured athlete but now that those days are over, yes, it is my grotto to have hot wild sex in here with you."

"Put a pillow on that bench and that might happen," Ali said as she began washing her hair, they had to get a move on it if they were ever going to leave that day. Ashlyn smiled at the thought of Ali lying across the bench in there.

"How about we go get you a massage today? I have a really good sports medicine massage therapist and she will make your neck and shoulders feel like magic when she is done."

"That would be awesome,” Ali smiled as she got out. Ashlyn just smiled while watching Ali towel off. Ali was pure toned muscle. She might not think she was ripped, but she was exactly Ashlyn’s type. Ali was thick in the core shoulders, arms, ass and thighs. Ashlyn was so happy that she had something to hold on to and that Ali was sturdy and not one of those thin, frail, body types.

“You’re staring again. What are you thinking about?”

“I can’t help it, I’ve wanted to see you this way for years. I’m thinking about how your body is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and that I love the way you are built.”

“Ha! You should look at yourself. It’s taking everything I have not to pounce you so that we can get out of the door. When we come back later, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

To Ali’s dismay, her car was totaled. The front end was completely bashed in, the frame bent. For six years that car had been good to her. As she gathered her things, a sad look was on her face and Ashlyn just wanted to take her to get a new one and see her girl happy again. The car was a reminder of what she could have lost last night. She felt responsible and Ali could see the guilt written all over her face.

“Things happen for a reason Ash. Yes it sucks, it makes me sad, but look what I got as a trade off. So no more dwelling on it. Instead you can start thinking about where you are going to take me to get the best lunch in town.” Ashlyn smiled and threw her arm around Ali’s shoulders as they walked to her truck.

Ashlyn drove them to a spot on a nearby lake that had booths in an upstairs dining room where they could look down over the lake and watch the boats. Her heart soared when Ali sat next to her and not across from her, resting her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn put her arm around Ali’s waist. This was all she had ever wanted, right here, right now. She closed her eyes and thought about the time she was at the London Olympics and how all she used to dream about having Ali there to share that with. Now she got to share one of the simplest places with Ali and it was even better.

“What are you thinking about?” Ali asked.

“You and this is all I’ve ever wanted. Just to be with you like this, to hold you. I have to pinch myself because I keep feeling like it is a dream. It felt so nice to go to sleep with you last night and wake up next to you. I love you so much Ali. I’ve wanted to love you all of my life and now I get to. I never thought this would be my life and that I’d get a second chance at it and a new start with you.” Ashlyn squeezed her arm tighter around Ali’s waist sending the best feelings through her body.

“Ash, the way you treat me... I just love you so much. I’m so excited we get to do this together, I can’t wait to share everything with you.”

After lunch, as promised, Ashlyn took Ali to her sports therapy place. When they walked in, Ali heard a clap and then saw a tall red head with long wavy hair and blue-green eyes come bounding towards Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn! It’s so good to see you! Where have you been?”

  
“Hi Mandy. I’ve been out of town, just got back,” Ashlyn smiled and hugged her friend.

“Let me guess, you were visiting Hottie McHotterson in Florida again,” Mandy joked, poking Ashlyn in the arm, making her blush.

Ali looked at Ashlyn amused.

“Uh yeah, and I sort of brought her with me today. Mandy, this is Ali, Ali this is Mandy.”

Ali shook Mandy’s hand, “Oh honey, so nice to meet you, you’re all this one here ever talks about,” Mandy laughed.

“Really, oh you must fill me in on what she says,” Ali said, poking Ashlyn in the ribs. Ashlyn had a look of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar as this interaction went down.

“There will be none of that. I brought Ali in because she lost a fight with a deer last night. Her car is totaled and she’s complaining of shoulder and neck stiffness. Fix her please. I could use some of your magic on my back too.”

“We will definitely fix your girl. Here let’s get her to fill out this paperwork and get Steve to get an X-ray. You’re lucky I have a slow afternoon. Ali you can come back with us and fill out your paperwork while I get started on Ashlyn. Is that ok with you Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn smiled, “More than. Before you decide you’re going to torture me today, she knows everything.”

Ali smirked. So apparently Ashlyn had confided her feelings about her with this woman.

“Oh thank God! Hallefuckinglujah! I never thought I’d see the day!” Mandy turned back to Ali as they walked. “I’ve known Ashlyn for about ten years now. Even tried to snag her for myself. So has everyone else in this town. You are lucky because I swear this girl only has eyes for you. I never had a chance, we all never had a chance. Figured our girl here was going to die alone and a spinster with a broken heart.”

“Well that’s good to know, because she didn’t bother telling me until I figured it out and pried it out of her. And there’s no way I’m letting her die alone and a spinster,” Ali wasn’t sure how she felt about Miss know it all expert onnAshlyn so far.

“Ok, ok, enough about me, fill me in on the latest,” Ashlyn said as she undressed down to sports bra and shorts. Ali wasn’t getting much of her paperwork done because she was staring at Ashlyn’s body. She also wasn’t hearing much of this conversation anymore as she was watching Mandy work on Ashlyn’s muscles. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her gut when she saw how good Mandy was beginning to make Ashlyn feel and heard a stifled moan or two as she worked her fingers into Ashlyn’s shoulders. She was glad Ashlyn was feeling good but she wanted to have her hands on her. Ali watched what Mandy was doing and took notes for her own private session with Ashlyn one day.

When it was Ali’s turn to get on Mandy’s table, she understood why Ashlyn was there. The woman had magic hands. It took everything Ali had to keep quiet. It wasn’t long before the tension in her shoulders and neck started to melt away. It was now Ashlyn who got to watch someone work Ali’s muscles. Ali was like a sculpture on the table. When Mandy finished, she handed Ashlyn the massager that looked like a car buffer and winked.

“Why don’t you have a little fun with her while I go check on something?”

“Oh she’ll love this,” Ashlyn said.

Ali lifted her head up to see what the two were conspiring.

“Just relax, this won’t hurt a bit.”

Ashlyn turned the machine on when Amanda left and Ali’s eyes shot wide open. She thought she might have an orgasm right there. The thing was like a car buffer and immediately released all of the tension in her back. Ali let out an involuntary giant moan causing Ashlyn to giggle and then Ali. Ashlyn made sure she got every spot, including Ali’s ass. When she turned it off, Ali was like jello on the table.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Ali laughed, “and way to go on my ass. I can’t feel that either.”

Ashlyn laughed, “I couldn’t resist getting to watch your ass jiggle. Best show in town.”

“We are so getting one of those,” Ali said as she got Ashlyn to help her get up and sit on the table.

“How do you feel?” Ashlyn asked.

“Like magic. Like I’m flying, I feel so relaxed. Thank you baby.”

Mandy came back in and discussed Ali’s X-ray and suggested she come back for the next 6 weeks for massages and adjustments.

“Um, we kinda won’t be here that long. Im moving to Florida with Al in two weeks.”

A huge smile came over Mandy’s face. “Wow, congratulations Ash. Well then you will both will have to find a place there. Let me know if you need any recommendations. And Harris you can’t just leave town. I’ve got to round up the girls to give you a proper sendoff. Friday night, at Bombshells, I want to see you both there. I’ll take care of inviting Ash’s friends, all you have to do is show up.”

Ashlyn hugged Mandy and thanked her as well as Ali. When they got in the truck, Ali said, “Your friend seems nice.”

Ashlyn put on her sunglasses, “Yeah, she is and she’s good at what she does.”

Ali looked over at Ashlyn. “She still has a thing for you. She’s an attractive girl, l’m surprised you didn’t go out with her.”

“I couldn’t.”

“So you told her about me? She’s known this for like ten years?”

Ashlyn blushed and switched her driving hands, leaning against the window.

“Yeah, I never expected the two of you would meet so I figured it was safe,” Ashlyn said as she ran a hand through her hair nervously. Ali was going to let her squirm a little.

“Don’t you think that’s something you might have shared with me? Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Ali I couldn’t.”

“I see.”

The ride was silent during the drive back. Ali was enjoying having Ashlyn under her thumb for a bit because Ashlyn had no idea what was about to happen to her. Ashlyn figured she was in a bit of trouble.

When they walked into the house Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand, drew her in close and then turned and pinned her to the wall. Ali had a playful way of cornering Ashlyn and liked to take advantage that certain things made Ashlyn blush.

“Tell me why you couldn’t go out with her,” Ali said as she leaned into kiss Ashlyn’s neck.

“Al...”

“Tell me Ashlyn,” Ali continued to trace her tongue down Ashlyn’s neck.

“Because I wanted to keep her as a friend. I didn’t want to hurt her.”

Ali pulled back. “Why did you think you’d hurt her? You wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Because I’ve hurt others and I’m not proud of it.”

Ali ran her hands along Ashlyn’s back.

“How?”

“Ali don’t make me do this.”

“Ashlyn I want honesty and truth between us.”

Ashlyn looked up at the ceiling. “Fine. You have no idea how embarrassing this is.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’ll tell you embarrassing things about me.”

Ashlyn settled her hands on Ali’s hips. “Those big strong hands, I love them. Now tell me.”

“I had a couple of flings that ended because I may have called out your name in bed and said that I loved you.”

Ali was flattered. “Are you serious?” Ali asked hugging Ashlyn tighter at the waist.

“As a heart attack. Ali I couldn’t help it. When I was with someone I would close my eyes and dream it was you. Most times I could keep my mouth shut but a couple of times I didn’t and let’s just say it didn’t end well. So I never slept with someone I wanted to keep as a friend.”

Ali had so many questions but she didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“What were you thinking about us doing when you were dreaming it was me?”

Ali’s eyes were full of desire and the look on her face was so sexy that she could get Ashlyn to rob a bank if she wanted. It made Ashlyn’s confidence grow.

“I would dream about making love to you. What it would feel like to suck on your nipples and hold your breasts. What it would feel like to hold you, to hold your ass in my hands. What it would feel like to kiss you. I used to dream what your skin would feel like beneath my tongue. I used to be so goddamn jealous of the guys you were with. I used wonder what it would feel like to be one of them, wonder how it would feel to have a cock and be inside of you. What it would feel like to have your warmth to envelop me and be completely surrounded by you. How it would feel to be deep inside of you while I whispered that I love you in your ear. What it would feel like to take care of you and give you everything you ever wanted. What it would feel like to hold you in my arms. I had other fantasies about you too. Ones that probably aren’t appropriate for sharing. But I couldn’t help it. I’ve always been in love with you and your body. You have always been my wildest fantasy.”

  
“Fuck Ashlyn that was so hot baby.” Ashlyn was a little surprised by Ali’s reaction.

  
“I’m glad you think so and don’t think I’m a freak for fantasizing about you.”

“A freak? What does it say about me if I were to tell you I just came while you told me that?” Ali asked while pulling down her shorts and underwear. She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and put it between her legs, holding it steady there.

“I’d say that was pretty sexy,” Ashlyn said as she leaned in to kiss Ali.

“Tell me the other things you fantasized about.”

“I can’t. I’m not proud of my thoughts. I dont want you to think less of me.”

“Did it involve murder or violence?”

“Oh god no.”

“Then tell me and I want you to keep your hand here and just feel what your words do to me alone without you even having to move.”

Ashlyn was extremely turned on. No one could get these things out of her.

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you. I have dirty thoughts too Ashlyn. You’re not alone.”

“Promise me that you won’t think less of me. It’s just fantasy and if it’s not your thing you can just chalk it up to the fact that people have different turn ons but it doesn’t define who they are per se.” Ashlyn could feel how wet Ali was getting.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me. Make me cum again with just your words,” Ali said, sucking on Ashlyn’s pulse point.

“Well, I never felt like I was what you wanted and I will admit, I’ve struggled with gender identity. Not enough that I’ve ever wanted to change who I am, but enough where I’ve always felt like one of the guys. So like I said, I would fantasize about what it would be like to be a guy that you were in love with, who had a cock and could please you in that way. I used to picture what it would feel like to take you from behind on all fours, leaning over to kiss your back while I took advantage of being able to get deep inside you. One night I got carried away in this little scenario and you asked me to give you a baby. It felt so real in the moment, and as I came that’s when I said your name and that I loved you out loud.”

“Did you nut inside of me Ashlyn?” The question alone pushed Ashlyn over the edge and made her cum. “God, yes Al,” Ashlyn could feel Ali clench around her hand and Ali wrap her arms around her shoulders as she came. Ashlyn could hear Ali trying to catch her breath.

“God baby I love you. See what you do? Tell  
me more,” Ali said, closing her eyes.

“Can I move my fingers inside of you?”

“Not yet. I want you to understand what just your words do to me.”

Ashlyn felt like she might explode. This might be the sexiest thing she’s ever experienced.

“Tell me more Ash. Make me cum again.”

Ali was doing this to Ashlyn for a few reasons. One being a trust building exercise. She wanted to grow Ashlyn’s confidence. If Ashlyn had fantasies she couldn’t physically perform with Ali, Ali wanted her to still be able to experience them with her. This was also a fact gathering mission that Ali would use later when she wanted to know the kinds of things that turned her girl on. The third she would reveal to Ashlyn later.

“Ashlyn, I’m yours. Tell me what else you wanted to do to my body. This is our bubble. You can have or be anything you want here. You are free here Ashlyn, after all these years of suppression, today you let it go and be whatever you want to be. Live in this moment with me where we can be or do anything.”

Ashlyn had no idea what a sex life with Ali Krieger would look like but she never imagined it to be like this. Some place where she could be so free while standing in a hallway, pinned to a wall with Ali completely wrapped around her.

  
“Ok. Well I may have imagined you pregnant and glowing. How sexy you would look with a swollen belly and breasts. How your sex drive would be off the charts and how I would have to damn near break my back to keep up with you. How filled you would feel with me inside of you combined with the pressure you would feel with our child growing inside of you. What it would feel like to fill you up with everything I had, so much so that it would come spilling out. So you could know what it would feel like to be filled up with every ounce of love I had to give you.”

Ashlyn could feel Ali shudder and hang on again for dear life. “Oh fuck Ashlyn, yes, fuck yes.”

Feeling Ali cum had the same effect on Ashlyn and it was now her turn to put Ali in a vice grip and hang on for dear life as Ali grabbed her face and kissed her with everything she had.

Ali discarded their clothes and pushed Ashlyn into the bedroom and onto the bed before her legs gave out. she straddled Ashlyn’s lap pressing her breasts into her face, while running her fingers through her hair.

“Did you feel me cum earlier?”

Ashlyn smiled, “Yes, three times.”

“Do you know why?”

“Because you liked my fantasies?”

“I wanted that so badly with you Ash. I need to get something across to you. You keep bringing up guys. Do you think some guy shooting a load inside of me has ever made me do that let alone made me cum by talking to me?”

“I’m guessing not.”

Ali smiled. “That’s right. I want you to see that I’m in love with your mind Ashlyn. Your words, the way you treat me, how you love me, I don’t even need you to touch me and I cum harder than I ever have. So yes, you are enough, just the way you are. And if you fantasize about having a cock and want to tell me what you want to do with it, I’m down for that too. I want to build trust with you so you can feel free to be yourself and do or say anything to me. That’s how much I love you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, but that’s how safe I feel with you. What we have is based off of being best friends first and knowing each other so well and for so long. That’s how deep my feelings run for you, that’s how much I trust you. I’m giving you everything I have Ashlyn. You’ve waited so long, that you deserve everything I have to give. I know you’ve felt exposed. Well here I am baby, completely exposed to you, in every possible way, yours to do whatever with. Anything you want. My heart is yours. You have me completely in life, in the bedroom, endgame if you want it. I want to love, take care of you, protect you, and provide for you in every way. That’s why I got upset and left last night, because I felt like you weren’t taking me seriously. I didn’t know how to express the past few days everything I’ve been feeling with you.”

Tears were spilling out of Ashlyn’s eyes. She held on to Ali as if she were out at sea drowning and Ali was a life ring as she rocked them back and forth in their embrace. It was really starting to sink in. It wasn’t a dream or a game. It was real. So very real. Everytime Ashlyn went to speak her words would get choked up.

“Shhhhhh. Baby just let it out. You don’t have to talk right now. Just let it go Ash. Let’s heal together. We’ve both been through a lot of hell. Let’s let go of all of it so we can focus on this incredible life we are going to have together. I love you so much.”

If Ali had to hold Ashlyn to her breast all night for her to get it, to help heal her, she would. That night something shifted in their relationship and they both knew it.

 

 

Sent from my iPhone


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlyn got it. Ali was hers. The more that Ali bared her soul to Ashlyn, the more Ashlyn believed that what was going on between them couldn’t be taken away. This was new for Ashlyn, to have someone she could lean on and rely on like this, she no longer felt all alone. Ali was letting her have access to a side of her and to a piece of her heart that she only showed to the person she loved. It was a new feeling to be looked after, cared for, protected, and it felt nice. It almost felt weird sometimes because Ashlyn was used to playing that role. Finally she was loved back in the way she wanted most by the person she had loved for so long. 

Ali was happy to watch Ashlyn flourish. Ali was getting to see a side of Ashlyn that had been held back for so long. It felt amazing to be loved in this way by her best friend. Ali loved the way that Ashlyn would look at her and behave with her now. They finished each other’s sentences and the more time they spent together, they even found they had a telepathy thing going on. They could just look at each other or smile and knew what the other was thinking. 

Sex was amazing. Surprising to Ashlyn, was that Ali was a lot more sexually liberated than she guessed. All this time Ashlyn had looked at Ali as a more delicate person but she was pleasantly surprised to find that she was anything but. She loved that Ali loved freely and wildly. Ali on the other hand was pleasantly surprised by what a kind and gentle lover Ashlyn was. Ashlyn was fierce on the field, in her sport, and when it came to building and construction, but in the bedroom, the minute she hit the bed, she morphed into this gentle and loving soul. 

One night, as they lay there in Ashlyn’s bed, sweaty, working to catch their breaths, Ashlyn decided she just had to know more about what was going on with Ali. 

“Fuck Al, that was incredible. Jesus. I never expected sex to be like this with you.”

Ali let out a laugh and looked over at Ashlyn. She rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on her elbow. 

“Yeah? What did you expect it to be like? You thought I would be terrible didn’t you?”

Ashlyn rolled over to face Ali, rubbing her hand up and down Ali’s side and arm.

“No, I just didn’t expect you to be this comfortable with a woman and that you would like to be in charge so much. I always figured you for the submissive type and that I would have to work on you if it ever got this far.”

Ali looked down at the sheets and got out in one of her mumbles, “I’m coming on too strong, aren’t I?”

“No, no. Al, that’s not what I meant. I love this, what we have, what we are with each other. I’m just surprised is all. I didn’t expect you to be this cool with everything.”

Ali rolled on to her back. “I didn’t know there were rules with how I was supposed to act. I suppose you wanted me to be submissive.” Ali was now looking to her left out of the window and Ashlyn could hear the wounded tone to her voice.

Ashlyn didn’t mean for the conversation to go this way and she grabbed Ali’s hand to have some kind of connection with her. 

“Ali I don’t want you to be submissive, I was just making an observation. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I am just trying to get to know some things about you.”

Ali felt hurt. She felt like getting up and going into another room. Maybe she had been doing things wrong. When it came to relationships she felt like she could never get anything right. She was never enough. She was never what anyone seemed to expect or what they wanted. She felt a tear sting her right eye and then her left. She put the back of her left hand over her eyes to mask it so that Ashlyn wouldn’t see. 

“Al, please don’t hide from me. What is going on with you right now? I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you. Tell me.” 

Ashlyn rose up and hovered over Ali, gently trying to pry the hand off of her face that was covering her eyes.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired and need to get some rest.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali’s hand and ran her fingers lightly over Ali’s shoulder.

“Ali, clearly I hit a nerve. Please.”

Ashlyn removed Ali’s hand to find that it had been hiding tears. Ali’s eyes were shut and Ashlyn wiped them away.

Ali pushed Ashlyn off of her gently and rolled over to face the window, turning off the light on the nightstand. 

“Goodnight Ashlyn, I just need some sleep.”

Ashlyn sighed and rolled over too. “Goodnight Ali.”

As she lay there she could not sleep. She felt like she had hurt Ali but didn’t understand what she said or in what way. At least Ali was still there, she hadn’t gotten up so Ashlyn took that as an encouraging sign. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and make love to Ali again and take away whatever feelings that she had put there. She waited an hour and then rolled over and put her arm over Ali’s waist to hold her. If Ali wouldn’t tell her, at least maybe she could comfort her. She needed to feel close to her. They were new at this part of their relationship and whatever Ashlyn had said, she would be careful not to do it again. As they lay there in the dark, Ashlyn heard a sniff and felt Ali relax a little. 

Ashlyn leaned in close to Ali’s ear and in a whisper said, “Ali, please tell me what’s wrong. I love you and the only way this will work is like you said, we have to be honest with each other.”

Ali took in a deep breath. 

“I never do things right in relationships. I’m never enough. It doesn’t seem to matter what I do, I am always criticized. I thought this time it would be different but somehow, I’ve managed to fuck that up too. I thought this time I could just go for it, that it would be different with you and as it turns out, I’m too much.”

Ashlyn tightened her grip around Ali. “Al, that’s not..”

“With Michael I was too submissive. Sean said I was too intense. So then I would try being the person they wanted me to be. None of them, did I feel like being myself with. Then with you, it was the one time I felt like being myself, because I felt free. Finally, I felt fucking free because I felt safe with you. I didn’t think there would be rules and roles I needed to play. I am at a place in my life where I am open to many things. I’m not freaked out about being with a woman. I think women are beautiful. I’m comfortable because I love you, not because of what body parts you have.”

“Al I wasn’t..” 

“But as it turns out, I did that wrong. I’m supposed to be freaked out I guess because you want me to be. I’m supposed to always be the pretty girl who smiles, is quiet, and demure. That isn’t who I am anymore. The minute I show anyone who I am inside, it’s too much for them to handle. No one wants a girl who is strong, confident, and goes after what she wants.” 

Ashlyn held on to Ali tighter never wanting to let her go.

“Thank you for telling me. I want you to listen to me and hear me out for a minute. I didn’t mean my observation to come off as a criticism and I apologize.” Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali behind her ear and down the back of her neck. 

“Secondly, you are so enough for me Ali and you are not too much. You are a surprising breath of fresh air in my life and nothing like I expected, and trust me that is a good thing. I’m glad you feel free and safe with me.” 

Ashlyn tried to roll Ali over towards her but she wouldn’t budge.

“Al, look at me.”

Ashlyn tried to budge Ali again and still nothing. She smiled to herself. Ali sure did enjoy being stubborn.

“Ali, dammit, look at me.”

Ali rolled over on her back.

“What?”

“I fucking love your intensity and there is no role I want you to play. I want you to be yourself because it is sexy as hell and I won’t accept anything else.”

Ashlyn positioned herself so that she was staring into Ali’s eyes. “Do you hear me?”

Ali just stared back, she was holding strong in her stubbornness. 

Ashlyn moved the hair off of Ali’s face and leaned down to kiss her. Her tongue begged for entrance into Ali’s mouth and it was denied.

“Ali, I love you. I wouldn’t change one thing about you and I mean that. I want nothing less than the intensity and strength you bring. I want you to be who you are, I like that you come on strong. You have no idea how sexy I think you are. I just didn’t expect it, that’s all, but I should have. Please don’t hold that against me. There must be things about me that you didn’t expect either.”

Ali reached her hand up to grab Ashlyn’s arm.

“I just don’t want you to leave me and I know one day you will.”

Ashlyn threw her head back. “Ali, why in the hell would I leave you?”

“Because everyone leaves me Ashlyn. Every single person has left. Everyone runs away and I have no idea why. And maybe, maybe now that you have seen all of me, maybe you’ll decide I wasn’t what you bargained for.”

Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and intertwined it with her own, pinning it down on the pillow beside them. 

“Al, do you see me running away?”

“You have in the past.”

Ashlyn let some of her weight rest on Ali and spoke into her eyes.

“That was because I couldn’t have you. I’ve loved you all of my life and I could not fucking have you. But I always came back. God did I come back. You have no idea how hard it was for me so many times to put my tail between my legs and come back. You have no idea how painful it is to love someone you know you can never have. Your heart wants to burst, to shout out to the other person how much you love them. Meanwhile your brain tells you what a fool you will be if you do. What you could lose if you risk everything.”

 

“And now that you’re mine, I’m never leaving you, I am never letting you go. Feel how my heart beats for you. That’s what you do to me, you’ve done that to me since the first time we ever kissed. This isn’t one of those situations where now that I have what I want, I’m going to run away. I have seen all of you Ali, at your best and at your worst and every day I love you more and more.”

Ashlyn’s eyes darted back and forth between Ali’s that were shining back at her.

“And I am sorry, but as for the others running away? You know what? Fuck them. Good. I am glad they did because it’s my gain, they were dumb fucks anyway who never deserved you. Every single night before I went to bed for as long as I can remember, I wished and prayed for you, and I don’t know how or why, but the stars aligned and it happened. I don’t care if you decide tonight that whips and chains are your thing, I would love you. I don’t care if you just laid here and were the worst lay of my life, I would still love you just as much. I love you for so much more than anything that goes on in this bed. I am so emotionally and deeply in love with you and who you are. Ali, I have known in my heart that we were supposed to be together since I first met you. I could feel it in my soul that we were soulmates. I have known forever that we belong together like this.” 

Ashlyn moved to lower herself over Ali moving her lips an inch apart from Ali’s, never breaking her gaze. “I love you Ali.”

Ashlyn had broken down every bit of Ali’s resolve. She couldn’t help herself and smiled a little. Ashlyn’s words to her were so beautiful. 

“I love you too Ashlyn. So, whips and chains huh?”

“Shut up and kiss me Al,”

Ashlyn leaned in and was instantly greeted with Ali’s sweet soft lips and tongue. It was gentle and sweet. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart.

“I can feel it too, you know.”

“What’s that?” Ashlyn asked.

“That we are soulmates. That’s why I couldn’t let you leave again in Florida. I couldn’t let you leave one more time and risk the chance of you not coming back. I could sense something with you. I don’t know what it was but it was either that you weren’t going to come back or I was in danger of someone else snatching you up. The feeling became so overwhelming the day you were packing that I literally woke up that morning and had to vomit.”

“I was going to come back and finish your house Al. I would never leave you just hanging like that.”

“I don’t know what it was, I just felt this strong pull and I had to do something about it. I hope I never find out what it was. It doesn’t matter anyway. Whatever it was, I changed its course. It can’t hurt us now. I have always felt so close to you Ashlyn. You are the only one that knows every little thing about me. I trust you with my life. I always have and I think my family knew it too.”

Ashlyn laid her head on Ali’s breast. “What do you mean?”

“I can remember once as we were moving away from Florida that my Mother told me that you and I spent too much time together, that we were too close. That it would be good for me to move to another place and make other friends. I think she knew Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn looked up. “Wow, well that explains it then.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you pulled away from me. Why you stopped being as close to me as you once were. I can remember calling you after you moved and you being more distant. The dynamic of our relationship changed and when I saw you again that following summer, you were different towards me.”

Ali thought about it. “Maybe so.” 

“Your Mom didn’t want you to get too close to a girl.”

Ali thought about it for a few minutes and sighed.

“You see, this is what I mean. All my life I have had to play these roles for everyone. I am so done being manipulated. I just want to be me for once in my life. I know that I did love you Ashlyn. I don’t know in what capacity, but I did love you. I felt a spark of excitement around you. You were the only one I wanted to spend time with. I have never felt as close to someone emotionally as I have you. Then as I got older I started to do what was appropriate and expected of me. So I dated all of the boys and became Homecoming Queen and Class President. I played the role that my parents wanted me to play. I want to put myself first for once. I want to go after what I want for once and that’s you Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn ran her hand up and down Ali’s body. “Come after me Ali. I want you too. I can’t imagine my life without you. I never could. I have always had all of those feelings running around inside of me and I never knew what to do with them. I am a believer in timing. The timing is right for you and I now. We can’t go back and change things. If I had said anything back then, maybe I would have lost you forever. If I had to wait all of this time for our timing to be right, then it has been so worth it. Please promise me you won’t change who you are for me or anyone else.”

The more Ashlyn spoke, the more Ali could feel a fire ignite in between her legs. It had been a long time since she experienced this with a lover, where words and sentences could reach her heart, trickle down into her soul, and wind up into a pool between her legs. 

 

Ashlyn kissed Ali again, sucking on her lips, her tongue, exploring every inch of her mouth. She licked and sucked down the sides of Ali’s neck, tickling her skin with her tongue and lips. She was causing all sorts of goosebumps and shivers to run down Ali’s body. 

“Ash…. Ashlyn.”

“God Ali, I love how you smell.”

Ashlyn switched over to the other side of Ali’s neck and it wasn’t long before Ali was working to catch her breath. Ashlyn continued to work her up before spending time on each of her breasts. God how she loved those. She loved to watch as Ali’s nipples would swell under the actions of her tongue and how hard they would become. If it were up to her, she would lay her head between them forever. 

Ali was driving Ashlyn wild. Her hands were all over Ashlyn’s back and then on the back of her neck and then her hands were running through the hair on the back and on the top of her head. Ashlyn went to kiss Ali again and it became so heated that Ashlyn was in danger of coming right there. Her hands were roaming all over Ali’s body until her fingers made their way down in between Ali’s legs and were inside of her. Ali pulled Ashlyn’s head into the side of her neck as Ashlyn pumped away inside of her. 

She pulled her head up and took her free hand to hold Ali’s face in it, running her fingers along her ear and through the hair on the side of her face, making Ali look at her. She began curling her fingers inside of Ali to hit her sweet spot every time she thrusted inside of her.

“I need you Ali. I need and want you so fucking bad. You are so beautiful.”  
“Ash…. Ashlyn…..fuck….. yes…. Baby”

Ashlyn lowered her mouth down right over Ali’s ear. 

“I love you Ali. Come for me, show me that you are mine. Give me everything you have.”

Ashlyn was sending electric shocks through Ali’s body. She was hanging on for as long as she could, trying to ride out the feelings of intense pleasure rumbling through her core. Then Ashlyn had to start saying things like that and she was losing every bit of resolve she had to draw this out.

“Oh fuck….Ash,” Ali managed to get out between the moans and the gasps for breath with her eyes screwed shut.

“Look at me. Look into my eyes and come. Ali I love you.”

Ali’s heartbeat was racing faster and so were Ashlyn’s fingers. And when Ashlyn held her face again and told her that she loved her, she couldn’t hang on any longer. Those beautiful hazel eyes were pleading for her to come and those talented fingers on her g-spot sent an explosion rippling through her core. Ali held Ashlyn’s face and looked right into those beautiful eyes as she came.

“Ashlyn, fuck yes, yes, yes, yes!”

Ashlyn collapsed on top of Ali, working to catch her own breath as she felt Ali’s chest heave beneath her and her nails digging into her back. 

“Ali, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, God do I love you.”

As soon as Ali could find her voice, she held on to the back of Ashlyn’s head.

“I love you too baby, so much. You have no idea. You have no idea what you just did to me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Ali woke up surrounded in the comfort of Ashlyn's arms.   She wanted badly to roll over and wake Ashlyn up to have her way with her but she was still feeling a little gun shy, if not embarrassed, about the night before.   Despite all the things Ashlyn told her, as sweet as they were, she felt like she had lost her confidence.  Sometimes just because someone apologized or said that they didn't mean things a certain way, it didn't always fix the hurt that lay within.  It wasn't necessarily the exchange with Ashlyn.  Last night she was reminded of what had happened in her past and it left her feeling a bit wounded.  Deep down, Ali was a very sensitive person, but that was something she did not like to show to the world.  That is why it was so easy for people and words to hurt her.  That is why it was so easy for her to lose her confidence. 

Over the next few days, Ashlyn noticed the change in Ali too. She noticed Ali wasn't as forward with her in her advances or in displays of affection.  Ashlyn knew Ali better than anyone and she knew that the minute Ali felt criticized about something, she took it hard.  It didn't matter if the criticism was true or not, Ali just took things hard.  Despite, Ashlyn telling her that it wasn't what she meant, she knew Ali was feeling vulnerable in some way.   As Ashlyn would work on her jobs, she would think about it and she could have kicked herself for even bringing it up.  She probably shouldn't have questioned Ali's sexuality as she thought back on how she had to deal with her own as a teen. Everyone was different and the more she thought about it, she should have probably just asked Ali instead of coming at her the way she did.  Ashlyn knew the only way to fix this was to build up Ali's confidence.  She would take a page out of Ali's book and drive her nuts until she burst.  Ashlyn didn't expect this to be easy, the two of them getting together.  Nothing ever worth having was.  There were many years worth of pent up feelings that lay between them and they were building trust in a romantic relationship which was different than it had been in their friendship.

Every morning before work, Ashlyn would lay a different colored rose on the pillow next to Ali with a post it. The first day it was a red rose with a note that said:

"Ali, your eyes have captivated me since the first day I looked into them.  I only hope that I can make you as happy as you make me when your eyes smile at mine." Ali smiled when she read it. That was Ashlyn, always doing sweet things. 

The next day Ali woke up, she found a pink rose with a note that said:

"Ali, your smile brightens up the world.  It can be the darkest of days, but when you smile, pure sunshine fills up the skies. I hope that everyday I can help put that smile on your face." When Ali woke up and read the note she couldn't help but smile and texted Ashlyn to tell her how beautiful she thought her notes were.  She was beginning to wonder where Ashlyn was hiding these flowers.

The next day Ali woke up, she found a lilac colored rose with a note that said:

"Ali, I don't think I will ever be able to fall asleep without the feeling of your body lying next to mine. To reach over and feel your stomach rise and fall is more amazing than I could have ever imagined."

Reading that note brought tears into Ali's eyes.  They hadn't had sex in three days and she never wanted to be more connected to Ashlyn than right that minute.  Ashlyn had been working hard to finish up her jobs and Ali had been working hard to finish packing up the house.  By the time Ashlyn got home at night, showered and ate dinner she was exhausted.  Ali was pretty tired too and she just wasn't feeling herself.  She kind of wanted Ashlyn to make a move but she understood.  That night when Ashlyn came home and they finished dinner, they wound up on the couch, this time Ashlyn choosing to continue "Frozen" from the DVR.

As they watched the movie, Ali laid with her head down on a pillow on Ashlyn's lap.  Ashlyn was rubbing the side of her neck, the back of her head, and running her hand through her hair.  It felt like absolute heaven to Ali, it was nice to be cared for like that without the pretense of sex.  Ashlyn moved her hands to massage Ali's shoulders and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.  She woke up just as the movie was ending.

"Damn, I fell asleep and missed the movie again. Whatever you were doing to me, that felt so good. Please don't ever stop doing that.  Thank you baby," Ali said as she lifted up and rubbed her eyes.

"So two lesbian princesses huh? Where was that part because I must have missed it," Ashlyn asked with a smirk on her face.

Ali laughed, "Yeah, well that might be how the story is told in my version."

"Yeah, well I like your version a lot better. And I was right, that movie and that song was just annoying." She then leaned in and hugged Ali, kissed her on the cheek and nibbled at her earlobe before getting up and going to get ready for bed.  Ali felt shivers rack her body and before she knew it, Ashlyn was headed towards the bedroom.  When she joined her she found herself staring at Ashlyn as she changed, watching every muscle in Ashlyn's back and side move as she took off her clothes. Ali could stare at her all day.  She wanted nothing more than Ashlyn to just take her right there, to come across the room and pin her to the wall.  Instead, Ashlyn looked over at her, smiled and tossed her a shirt to sleep in.

The fourth day, Ali woke up to find an orange rose next to her pillow with a note that read:

"Ali, everyday you continue to amaze me. In just a few days you've managed to almost pack up this whole house. In less than a month, you have managed to change my life for the better. I wish you could have seen how beautiful you were this morning asleep next to me." Ali felt herself get choked up as she read the note. Ashlyn said the sweetest things.

This little dance went on between them until the day that Ashlyn finished up the last of her jobs. She came home in the afternoon to shower and change because it was the night that Mandy was throwing her going away party.  Bombshells wasn't anything fancy and since most of her clothes were already packed, Ashlyn threw on a pair of brown dress shoes, brown pants, and a pink button down dress shirt.  She was putting on some makeup when Ali walked in with a shopping bag and appeared to just have come from the hair salon because her hair was perfectly blown out.

"Hey babe, I'm glad you are home. Are you all finished?  Sorry I’m a little late, had to get an outfit for tonight." Ali asked as she tore across the room.

"I am, I finished up the last job and we are still on schedule to pack up tomorrow.  I see the Pod arrived, that was such a good idea."

"That is going to be so much easier than driving a moving truck and the storage will be too.  Plus, my favorite part is, now we can drive back together," Ali said as she flashed Ashlyn one of her nose crinkling grins.  Ashlyn walked across the room to meet Ali and pulled her into her arms.

"That is going to be my favorite part too.  Thank you for everything you have done to make this happen.  Getting the appliances, setting up the new renters, I don't think I could have gotten out of here this quickly if it hadn't been for your help.  I am not even as sad about leaving here as I thought I would be, I am just so exciting to be moving home with you."

Ali pulled Ashlyn into a tighter hug and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. "You just called it home," Ali said as she squeezed even tighter. "My heart might burst."

Ashlyn broke them apart, "It is home, you and our four legged girls, you are my home. You’ve been my home for most of my life.  God your hair smells good, you look fantastic. Your hair looks beautiful."

"They are our girls. I think they love you more than me. You’re my home too Ashlyn.  Thank you, just got it cut and colored. You look good enough to eat and I have to go change or we will never get out of here."

Ali had to tear herself away because Ashlyn looked sexy as hell even though she had yet to finish her hair and makeup.

Just as Ashlyn finished fixing her hair, Ali came out of the bathroom in a pair of black heels, black jeans, and a sexy red, plaid shirt with small hints of white, green, and gold throughout the pattern.  Of course it hugged Ali right in the hips and right in her cleavage which made Ashlyn want to put her head right there.  Ali's make up was already done and all she had to do was add her red lipstick.  Ashlyn wanted to die watching her buzz around in those jeans.  Ali grabbed her purse, her tan leather jacket and lightly smacked Ashlyn on the ass as they headed for the door.

"Your ass looks amazing in those pants Ash, your makeup is beautiful," Ali said as Ashlyn grabbed her keys and wallet. Ashlyn laughed and returned the smack on Ali's ass as they headed out of the door. 

A night of fun is just what the doctor ordered for the pair.  Mandy invited as many of Ashlyn’s friends and former teammates that she could find who were still close by.  Ali got to hear so many stories about Ashlyn, and she could feel her heart swell the entire evening as laughter consumed the table. Ashlyn’s friends were so happy to finally meet the famous Ali Krieger, the living legend that held the key to Ashlyn’s heart.  Among many toasts for Ashlyn, they also did one for Ali, expressing that they could see why the keeper, and their captain had held out so long for her.  Ali made sure they all knew they were welcome to stay with them should they ever come to their part of Florida.

When the DJ came on, the party found its way to the dance floor. Dancing was something the pair rarely witnessed the other doing.  When Ali saw Ashlyn dance with her friends, she couldn’t help but lick her lips.  She felt herself beginning to get hot and took off her jacket, setting it down on a chair.  When Ashlyn looked over at Ali, she saw the one and only girl she really wanted to dance with.  She locked eyes with Ali who was holding a beer and began stepping backwards and held out her hands making a “come here” motion.  As soon as Ashlyn began to walk towards her, she felt a pair of hands grab her hips from behind.  The DJ was playing “Return of the Mack,” and as soon as Ashlyn went to turn around, one of the hands kept her in place and the other crawled up her stomach.

The look on Ali’s face went from smiling, to shock, to her eyes narrowing.  The look on Ashlyn’s face was one of surprise. Ashlyn grabbed the hands and removed them from her body as she forcefully turned around. There she met a tipsy young blonde who didn’t want her hands back.

“Hey there stud, dance with me.”

“Uh thanks, but sorry I’m dancing with someone else.”

The blonde looked around. “I don’t see anyone.”

Soon a hand grabbed hers from the side and twirled her around on the dance floor like a ballerina and sent her right into her friend. 

 

“Hi, I’m anyone, nice to meet you,” Ali said with a smile and a wink. She then turned to Ashlyn, set her beer down and held out her hand.  Ashlyn just looked at her and smiled, amused at Ali’s way of handling that situation.

“Would you like to dance?” Ali asked.

“With a smile like that, how could I say no?” Ashlyn took Ali’s hand and walked towards her as Ali danced moving them backwards away from twinkle toes. 

“You made her disappear quicker than I could,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“She was just lost that's all and had a case of wondering hands syndrome.  I needed to explain to her that the only one having their hands on you like that tonight will be me.”

“Only tonight?” Ashlyn was driving Ali nuts running her hands up and down Ali’s back as they swayed to the music.

“Every night. Don’t you know that’s why I am dragging you back to my lair?”

“Just for the record, I’m going willingly.  I’m looking forward to being held captive on Krieger island.  Just feed me, and I’ll be fine.”

“Oh I’ve got something you can eat,” Ali said, proud of herself.

“Oh my God. Don’t threaten me with a good time. There’s my girl, she’s back, she’s been missing for a few days.”

“Oh is that so?” Ali said raising an eyebrow.

 

“God Ali, you’re so fucking sexy. I swear you are the hottest woman I’ve ever seen. You have no idea what the sight of you in that shirt is doing to me. I’ve decided you have to wear that every day, even to bed.”

Ali loved that Ashlyn said that to her on a dance floor full of hot, younger, women.  Ali put her hands on Ashlyn’s chest, just below her shoulders as Ashlyn put hers on Ali’s hips.

“Only if you wear this shirt everyday.  You look so hot tonight and your ass in these tight pants is driving me fucking nuts.” Ashlyn felt a hand fall down to her ass and give it a squeeze as her girl laughed in delight. 

Ashlyn looked at her watch, it was 10:30. “So what are we going to do about it?” 

“It’s your party babe. Your friends, your night, you tell me.”

Ashlyn dipped in towards Ali’s ear and squeezed Ali’s biceps, “Tell me what we are going to do. I want to hear you say it.”

This words hit Ali right in the stomach, making it flip, and combined with liquid courage she couldn’t hold back.  Ali returned the whisper into Ashlyn’s ear.

“You’re going to go say goodbye to your friends and I’m going to call an Uber.  Then we are going to go hone and I’m going to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide as she muffled a laugh. “God I fucking love Florida.”

As Ashlyn went to say goodbye to her friends with Ali, Ali then slipped away to the bar to settle their check, order a whiskey, and worked on ordering the Uber.  As she opened the app, she felt a clammy hand reach for her forearm.

“Hey anyone, your friend over there is pretty hot, but so are you. We could make this a really fun party tonight.  Let’s go back to my place and let me take those earrings off of you.”

Ali looked over thinking this nut must be joking.  She quickly saw that she wasn’t and finished the car order.  She took a sip of her drink and said, “The only party my partner and I are having tonight is one for two. And I like my earrings just fine when they are on.”

The blonde sipped from her straw and then lightly flicked at one of Ali’s hoops. 

“You know what they say, the bigger the hoops, the bigger the hoe.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thank you for your comments, kudos, and the lovely things you guys say about the story. :)

"What did you just say to me?" Ali asked squinting her eyes and locking her jaw forward.

Ashlyn walked up to the bar just in time to hear the end of the conversation about big hoops and a hoe. She was prepared to put the kid in her place but she also didn't want Ali to feel like she doubted that Ali could handle this herself. She watched as Ali threw back the rest of her whiskey, setting the glass down hard on the bar.

Ali turned to the woman said, "We both could be your mom, so just remember that. Now let go of my arm."

Ashlyn walked up next to Ali and took a hold of the hand that was on Ali's arm, put it into a bit of a grip and removed it.

"When someone says let go, let go. You might want to watch who you call a hoe. When you are grown, you will recognize that a lady like this is called a woman."

"Come on gorgeous, take me home," Ashlyn said as she helped Ali into her jacket, helped button her top buttons, and tugged on her lapels before giving her a kiss. Ashlyn intertwined her fingers with Ali and led them out through the doors of the bar. There was one thing Ashlyn wasn’t going to miss about this town and it was this kind of shit. Yes the town they were going to living in Florida now was more conservative but it was also full of older adults who basically left each other alone. You didn’t have this rat race crap going on every time you went out at night, you could simply just go to dinner or a bar and enjoy yourself.

Ashlyn pulled Ali's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"I love the way you handled yourself back there and didn’t get upset."

"Please Ash, she’s just a little squirt. 20 years ago the jealous side of me would’ve come out and told her to get her fucking hands off of you. But that is the thing about maturity. I know where you want to be and if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. You’ve definitely had enough chances and opportunity to have that if that’s what you wanted, especially with your fans. I know what I have with you, I know this is special and I’m not going to let trifling girls to get in between us. It makes me feel proud that you are beautiful and they think so. I might really enjoy watching their faces when you go home with me. Besides, I have other things on my agenda that I want to do tonight and she’s not one of them. Thank you for taking care of her hand though, she might not have liked the way I would have removed it."

Everything Ali just said made Ashlyn feel loved and trusted. Nothing turned Ashlyn on more than Ali’s confidence. “God it’s so nice to with a woman and not a child. With someone I can trust and who trusts me.”

“Do you know tonight, despite your best effort to catch up with your friends, every time I would look over, your eyes were on me? They weren’t eyeing other girls in the bar, or ogling your other pretty friends. They were on me, they are always on me no matter where we go. I started noticing that months ago. I’ve never had that before with anyone Ashlyn. So these girls can try whatever they want but your packing up and coming home with me and that’s all that matters.”

Just as Ashlyn was about to scoop Ali in for a kiss, the ride showed up. Ashlyn could’ve cursed the timing and was silent in the car. She held Ali’s hand and massaged her palm with her thumb the entire ride. Ali was feeling buzzed and she knew that if she even looked at Ashlyn, she wouldn’t be able to control herself. The way Ashlyn was finger fucking her hand wasn’t helping so she looked out the window up at the stars. When they pulled up to Ashlyn's house, Ashlyn practically threw $40 at the Uber driver. As she was about to go around to the other side of the car to let Ali out, she saw it was unnecessary as Ali flew into her arms as the car sped off. Before she knew it, Ali's lips were on hers and walking her backwards down the pathway to the front door of the house. Ashlyn was fumbling for her keys in her pants. Ali was making it difficult for her to find the front door key because of the way she was sucking on her neck and pulling her shirt out of her pants. Ashlyn had to turn away from her just to be able to get the key in the lock.

As soon as she did, she felt herself being pushed in the house by Ali. Five days without sex had been five days too long. All of the insecurities Ali had been battling had flown out the window. Ashlyn was excited, Ali was excited, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and that is all that mattered. Ashlyn was tugging at Ali’s jacket making quick work of the buttons and Ali had managed to get the buttons open on Ashlyn’s shirt. Ali found herself pinned up against the front door as Ashlyn devoured her neck and undid the buttons on her blouse.

Ali then got the shirt off Ashlyn and began nipping at her shoulders and neck and found her own shirt discarded.

“Fuck Ashlyn, I’ve wanted you all night. You are absolutely gorgeous; you make me ache for you.

Ashlyn picked Ali up under her ass and Ali quickly wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s hips. She put her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders as Ashlyn carried her to the bedroom. Ali continued the assault on Ashlyn's neck, proud of herself when when she saw goosebumps erupting there.

“You are so fucking sexy Ali, I swear this is all I could think about all week.”

Ashlyn reached down and slid one high heel off of Ali’s foot and then the other as she kissed Ali with everything she had. Ali was now running her hands through Ashlyn’s hair. When Ashlyn brought them into the bedroom, Ali lowered her legs down to the floor and backed Ashlyn up against the wall. Ali ran her tongue from Ashlyn’s neck all the way up behind her ear. Ashlyn reached to unclasp Ali’s bra and smiled as her breasts were freed. If there was anything more beautiful than Ali in a pair of jeans and nothing else, she didn’t know what it was.

Ali quickly discarded Ashlyn’s bra, and Ali could see how turned on Ashlyn was. Her nipples were hard and Ali took one in her mouth and one in her hand. She blew hot air on it as she sucked it into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it, and gently nipping at it. Ashlyn could feel a pool forming in between her legs. When Ali got down on her knees in front of her, she had to shut her eyes briefly just to ground herself.

The sight of Ashlyn’s abs and her Calvin Klein waistband peaking out above her pants was hot as fuck. When Ali went to unbutton Ashlyn’s pants, Ashlyn tried to move and was met with Ali’s hands splayed across her stomach pinning her back to the wall.

“Don’t move, let me enjoy this. Just relax baby, I’ve got you.”

Ashlyn had to put her hands behind her between her ass and the wall to comply and focus on her leg strength as Ali discarded her pants and shorts. She was thinking to herself that she would prefer that the tables were turned in this situation. It still wasn’t easy to give up this kind of control. The view was hot as hell. Wasn’t it ironic that the one who should be nervous wasn’t at all, and the one who had more experience with this, was nervous and feeling vulnerable. Ashlyn knew that the only way to get through her insecurities and fears was to just let it go. Just as anytime she took the field after coming back from injury. She trusted Ali, but she had met her match. She was now with someone who wouldn’t let her run and hide and it was scary as hell. Her mind stopped wondering the minute she felt Ali’s hot tongue inside of her. Suddenly her brain shut up and sensations began to take over her body.

Ali on the other hand, was not fighting the same war Ashlyn was. Ali was enjoying the feeling of being buzzed and felt free to do whatever she wanted to Ashlyn. This was not at all something she enjoyed doing to a guy because they expected it. Not only did they expect it, it didn’t feel like an act of love as it did with Ashlyn. This wasn’t something that she felt she had to do, this was something that she wanted to do. Ashlyn didn’t look at her as a garage to park her car in, as a means to an end. Ashlyn looked at her with desire and love. If it were up to Ashlyn, she would never be the receiver and something about that made Ali want to pleasure her all the more. Ashlyn didn’t roughly grab her head and try to choke her. Ashlyn had respect for Ali which only made Ali fall deeper. She wanted to get lost in Ashlyn and connect with her on a deeper level and show her how much she loved her. Ali moved her hands from Ashlyn’s hips over to her ass putting her hands on top of Ashlyn’s, holding them in her own.

Though she was fairly new in this department, Ali did to Ashlyn what she had always wished her lovers would have done to her. This did not guide her wrong because within seconds she had Ashlyn writhing and moaning. It was an incredible feeling to be inside of someone else, to feel their heat, to feel their walls completely encompass your tongue. Ali was quickly becoming addicted to the scent and taste of Ashlyn. The fact that she could make Ashlyn throb like this, make her this turned on and wet, made Ali want her all that much more. She could stay inside of Ashlyn like this forever but she could feel Ashlyn’s legs struggling to hold her up. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn to steady her and moved her tongue to Ashlyn’s swollen clit which she drew into her mouth and sucked in.

Ashlyn couldn’t hold on much longer. What had started out so heated became so tender and loving and Ashlyn could feel everything Ali was trying to tell her. Maybe she never liked receiving because she wasn’t in love with her prior conquests. But this, this literally felt like Ali was making love to her very soul. Ali was hitting every nerve and when she felt her clit being sucked into Ali’s mouth it was like they were one. In that moment Ali completely owned her and Ali wouldn’t let her go. Her entire soul was wrapped in Ali’s tongue. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. This was so much more than sex, it was like she had loved someone for a thousand years and finally their souls were joined. And then she felt her entire body tremble and let herself go not only sexually but emotionally.

It was about five minutes later that she became aware of her surroundings and realized what was happening.

“Ash, shhhhh, it’s ok baby. I’m so sorry I made you cry.”

Ashlyn realized they were on the carpet, Ali underneath her, holding her and rubbing her back. Ashlyn pushed herself up and was going to roll off of Ali, but Ali had her biceps and was holding her in place.

“Ash are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“My God no, I’m more than ok. That was absolutely incredible. I have no idea where I just went.”

“What? Are you sure you’re ok? Do you need some water?” Ali asked. She was concerned, maybe the alcohol had been too much that night.

Ashlyn chuckled. “Ali I promise I’m ok. I’m so sorry I cried. That’s not like me. You literally brought me to tears. It wouldn’t be the first time. I promise I will get a grip on my emotions. Let’s get up, this floor is killing me.”

Ashlyn got up and extended a hand for Ali. Ali got up and got out of her jeans. She got into the bed and Ashlyn crawled in next to her and drew her into her arms.

“Ashlyn don’t ever be sorry for crying. Now tell me what happened. Did I hurt you? Was it the alcohol?”

“Ali, I don’t even know if I can explain it. I just completely let go. It’s like you were making love to my soul, it was like we had loved each other for a thousand years and finally we were joined. And I, don’t know, I just felt like you held my entire being and my heart just couldn’t take anymore and I don’t know what happened next.”

Ali raised up and put her left hand on the right side of Ashlyn’s face and smiled. She got lost in those beautiful eyes that at the moment were a dark green.

“I love you. That makes me happy you felt that because I feel that way too. That’s what I wanted you to feel, how much I Love you and want you. Our hearts are joined. You’re letting more pieces of yourself go and you are letting yourself feel. That’s what happened. God I was so worried I did something wrong...”

“Ali, I’ve never came so hard with someone. You make me feel amazing.”

  
Ali leaned in and gave Ashlyn a kiss. She wanted Ashlyn to understand how much this meant to her.

Ali traced her finger along Ashlyn’s chest.

“Thank you for giving yourself to me in that way. Ash, you don’t have to be so strong and in control. You want to know what one of my new favorite things about you is?”

“What’s that?” Ashlyn smiled flashing her dimple.

“God you are so adorable. Anyway, I love how you are when you get in this bed. During the day, you are so tough and guarded, and then when you get in this bed it’s like you melt. You become this whole different person and it’s like you are all mine. I love you so much Ash.”

Ashlyn chuckled and rolled onto her stomach. She was a stomach sleeper. She propped her head on her hand and looked at Ali.

“I do melt. You make me melt. It’s the one time i can relax, especially when you’re lying next to me. I feel so at peace when I’m lying with you. You used to get in my bed all the time in the summers and when it wasn’t tortuous, it was heaven. The scent of your shampoo, just having you close to me, hearing you breathe at night used to lull me right to sleep. And now I’m back home. I love you too.”

“I’m home too.”

You know what would really make me melt?”

Ali smiled, “You’re wish is my command.”

“If you laid on my back right now, put all of your weight on me and popped my back.”

“Mmmm my very own body pillow. Let me know if I hurt you.”

Ali positioned herself on top of Ashlyn’s back and as soon as she lowered herself down, they both heard a crack.

“Damn that felt good. Please don’t move. Ever.”

Ali rested her head in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck. The intimacy between them was incredible. She rubbed her hand up and down Ashlyn’s tattooed bicep.

“I fucking love these. Your arms drive me crazy.“

“I love yours too. Your triceps are killer. And I really love this,” Ashlyn said as she reached around with a hand and grabbed Ali’s ass.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Ali was having the best dream ever.  She was naked as the day she was born.  On a beach, a towel underneath her, the warm sun hitting her face and a cool breeze blowing against her body.  Ashlyn was there.  God was she ever there, between her legs, eating her pussy like it was her last meal. This is how she wanted to go, with Ashlyn sucking her pussy until her heart exploded and stopped beating. In this dream she could do or say anything she wanted and she could be as loud as she wanted to.  So when Ashlyn drove her tongue deep inside of her and placed her thumb on her clit, she decided to do just that.

“Ashlyn, fuck me harder. Harder and faster. Fuck. Yes.”

Ali was so horny and turned on.  Her clit felt like it was going to com-bust.  Then she realized this wasn’t a dream, this wasn’t a beach, and when her eyes flung open, she saw Ashlyn between her legs and was relieved for that.  A huge smile split across her face and she flung her head back in the pillow and screwed her eyes shut. 

“Oh God Ash, baby....”

This was her favorite thing in the world, morning sex.  Her pussy ached all night from last nights fun and now Ashlyn was trying to suck her dry and she was going to let her.  Ali was doing everything she could not to come.  She refused to come, she was in such a heightened state of pleasure that she hoped Ashlyn fucked her until it hurt and she couldn’t walk anymore.  Ashlyn loved Ali’s stamina and she didn’t mind at all.  She could eat Ali’s pussy for hours. This was the only place she wanted to be this morning and she would stay there as long as Ali would let her. 

 “Fuck.... yes ....”

Ashlyn was devouring her and it was ecstasy.  Then she felt Ashlyn lift her legs over her shoulders, slip her tongue back inside of her, and work furiously on her clit with two fingers.   Ashlyn was moaning sending vibrations throughout her core.  All Ali could do was cry out for Ashlyn as she gripped the sheets.  It was coming, the big orgasm she was holding back was about to explode.  She was on the edge.  That feeling was right there in the pit of her gut where she wanted to hold on to the pleasure but the need for release was more. Then Ashlyn took her free hand, pressed it down on Ali’s lower stomach and that was all she could take before erupting. 

“Yeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssss!”

Ali was in that moment where it felt like an earthquake had gone off inside of her. It was utter bliss until Ashlyn ran her tongue over her clit and then it became need again. 

“Oh god Ash, please go back. Yes, right there. Oh baby.”

Ashlyn smiled into Ali’s pussy as she licked her delicious nectar.  Her clit was begging to be sucked and Ashlyn was going to do just that. 

“God yes Ashlyn, suck me fucking dry.”

Ali Krieger’s mouth in bed drove Ashlyn wild and when she said things like that. Ashlyn came every time.  Ashlyn loved that Ali enjoyed multiple orgasms because it meant she got to stay in her favorite place longer and could look as much as she wanted.  She was so in love with Ali, all she wanted to do was hear her like this and drink her in.  Ashlyn sucked her clit into her mouth, licked it, and sucked it harder. Then she sucked it harder, harder, and harder once more before she felt Ali explode once more underneath her. 

Since Ali was particularly turned on this morning, Ashlyn thought she would try pushing her luck once more and this time pressed her tongue hard into Ali’s clit. Ali was still riding out her orgasm so Ashlyn went for it.  She began pressing slow circles into Ali’s clit. Ali thought she might die right there. Her hormones had been raging all week, peaked last night, and then to wake up like this, on bliss island on a Saturday morning with the person she loved most making her feel like this, right before they were going to leave to build their life together, she’d give Ashlyn her life just to live in this moment forever. 

And now Ashlyn was about to give her a third orgasm this morning. She was writhing in pleasure fighting to keep up. No one made her feel this way.  She was going out of her goddamned mind.

“Fuck Ashlyn, God I love you so much.”

Ashlyn was no words and all action this morning. There would be time for words later. Right now she wanted to show Ali how much she loved her with action. She increased the pace with her tongue until it was so furious that Ali had no choice but to explode and cum again. Ashlyn smiled as Ali completely unraveled underneath her, working to catch her breath. Ashlyn climbed up her body, drew her into her arms, and held her girl until she came down.

 It took Ali almost ten minutes to be able to breathe normally, talk, and feel her body again. 

“Goodness. Ashlyn, what a way to be woken up. I can’t even feel my legs right now,” Ali smiled and then gave Ashlyn a long languid kiss.

“That was the idea baby. I love you.”

“I love you too. You are the only one who has ever made me feel like this. If this is what life is going to be like with you then I better start taking my vitamins. I’m totally going to need to work out more,” Ali laughed. 

“You are perfect just the way you are. You drove me crazy last night and it was my turn to return the favor.”

“Well if that is how you’re going to thank me, I’ll have to do that more often.”

“I’ll thank you everyday Ali. You make me feel things I never have.  You have even turned me into a crier.  How the hell did that happen?”

“That just means you have feelings, empathy, and compassion.  I know you are embarrassed about it but to me, it means you are human and you feel comfortable enough to do it with me and that means a lot to me.”

“I’m so happy we found our way to each other," Ashlyn said as she drifted off into a contented sleep.  

 

*****************

 

A couple hours later they got up.  Ali had some movers come over and move the furniture and appliances into the pod despite Ashlyn’s protests.  Ali wasn’t having it.  Her girlfriend’s body was beat up enough from soccer and she had to remind Ashlyn that she had some clinics coming up and needed her body to be working for the kids. 

Ashlyn was finishing packing up the garage and Ali the bedroom when she came across a shoe box in the closet with a rubber band around it.  She decided to look at what it was in case it was a gun or something that needed to be handled with care like more medals.  This was no box of medals.  This was sex toys.  Ali smiled because Ashlyn always tried to hide these kind of things from her.  Ashlyn wasn't one of her friends that she could ever share sex talks with.   Ali had thought that it was just because Ashlyn was a private person.  Now she realized, standing there, it wasn't that at all.  It was because she had been in love with Ali.   That is why the subject of sex had always been skirted.  Ashlyn didn't want to hear about Ali's sex life and because of that, they never had girl talk in that way.   Naturally as she held the box in her hand, Ashlyn came into the room to tell her something. 

“Hey.  Oh."  Ashlyn's face sunk.   "Here, let me get rid of that. I forgot that was in there. I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

Ali twisted her hip and protected the box from Ashlyn.

“Well what if I don’t want to get rid of it. What if I like it?”

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow, “Um no. Absolutely not. That’s going in the trash.” 

Ali picked through the box and held up a strap on.  

 "Well obviously you like it. So what is it, you just don’t want to do it with me?"  

 Ashlyn's face was turning red.  This was not something she wanted to talk about with Ali.

 "Ali, hand me the box."

 Ali wanted to protest but she also didn't want to embarrass Ashlyn or make her mad.  The fact that her cheeks were turning crimson was a good indicator that she should comply.  Ali didn't fully understand why Ashlyn wouldn't share this part of life with her.  Practically everyone used a sex toy at one point or other in life so what was the big deal.  Ali handed over the box.

 "Thank you," Ashlyn said and turned on her heel to head out towards the garbage bag in the garage.

 Ali knew that if they were ever going to talk about this, it had to be now or Ashlyn would just shut down on the subject and deflect it forever.  That wasn't fair.  They were together now and there was no reason to be embarrassed or to shut her out over something like this.  Ali quietly came up behind Ashlyn and put her hands around her waist as she discarded the box into the trash.  Ali held on to Ashlyn tight and nuzzled her neck.    

 "Look Ash, I didn't mean to embarrass you or invade your privacy.   I came across the box as I was packing up and I just thought it was maybe something that we could share or at least talk about.  I like them too.  I want to do those kind of things with you, especially if you like them.  I have never been able to talk about stuff like that with you when we were just friends.  I always wanted to but I could tell it made you uncomfortable.  Can you talk about it with me now, now that things have changed between us?"

 Ashlyn's shoulders slumped and Ali could feel her relax into her.   

 "Please Ash?  I promise anything you say is safe between us.  I actually think it's kind of hot."

 Ashlyn turned around and looked into Ali's eyes.  

 "Do you get why I never talked about things like that with you?"

 Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hands and held them in hers.

 "I think so.  Probably because you didn't want to hear about my sex life?" 

 "Right.  I didn't want to think about it.  I wanted it to be me.  When you love someone the way I have loved you, you don't want to hear what they are doing with someone else or not doing with you.  It physically hurts."

 "Ok.  I get that part.  So, now things have changed.  I am yours.  I would do anything with you Ashlyn.  In some way you must be open to them or you wouldn't have them."

"Ali, I’m not embarrassed about them in the way that you think.  First of all, I haven’t used them in a long time.  Second of all, I don’t need them because I have you.  Third, if you want to get some, then we get new ones.”

“What’s wrong with those?” Ali asked pointing to the trash can.

Ashlyn felt her cheeks flush again. Ugh, relationships. Nothing was private. 

“Ok Ali, you asked for it. Those were used with girlfriends of the past. I do not want to look at them or be reminded of them or those girls.  Everything with you is pure and we are going to keep it that way.”

Ali giggled and put her hand on Ashlyn's chest and pushed her playfully. “Im pure huh?  Okay, whatever.  And eww, on the other girls. I’d really like to do that with you Ashlyn. I’m not a prude.”

  
"I know Ali, but if I am the first woman you have been with, I just don't want you to think that you have to do certain things to satisfy me if you don't want to."  Ashlyn drew Ali in for a hug. “I know you aren't a prude, and I kinda like that about you.”

“Can we go get some later, when we pick up your truck?” Ali asked pulling back, looking at Ashlyn with a smile. 

“You know what effect your smile has on me. You know what the answer is. Might as well get them here since we aren’t returning and save ourselves the embarrassment in Florida.”

Ali clapped her hands. Ashlyn started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ali giggled and pinched Ashlyn.

“You look like it’s Christmas morning excited over a strap on.”

“Well, I am excited, I’ve never got to use one before or any toys with anyone.  Just on myself.  But now that I know you like them, I think we could have a lot of fun together. I mean, not that I need them or anything, you are more than enough. But if it’s something you like to do or want to do with me.....”

Ali started to rattle off and mumble as she made herself nervous and started to make herself worry. 

Ashlyn just shook her head and smiled. “Ali I would love to do or share anything with you. I just want to make sure you understand that I don't need them with you, that you are more than enough for me too.  However, If you would like to, I would love to have fun with you in that way and I’m not going to lie, it would be pretty fucking hot to me. So I’m totally in.”

Ali smiled and leaned up to kiss Ashlyn.  Many things were new for them and even if awkward, they were working through it together. 

When evening came, all they had left to put in the pod was the bed and mattress the next morning. Ashlyn kept her drill out to take apart the bed the next morning.  Ali ordered an Uber so they could pick up Ashlyn’s truck. They then drove to get some dinner and if you asked Ashlyn what the best part of that was, it was getting to sit next to Ali and put her arm around her shoulder.  Next they went to the toy shop.  They were glad some young guy was working in there that was more interested in his phone than helping them.  Ali held Ashlyn’s hand as they walked around.  It made Ashlyn feel proud that Ali wanted to.  Ali pointed at a crotchless teddy. 

“So what kind of stuff turns you on?  What kind of things would you like me to wear for you?”

“You turn me on. Your body turns me on. Your smile turns me on. Your eyes turn me on. Your arms turn me on. Your thighs turn me on. Your ass turns me on.” 

Ali looked over at Ash and smiled.  "Thank you, that’s cute babe but seriously, you realize this is the time to tell me right?  I’ve only got a few more years where I will still look attractive in anything like that.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms. 

“Ali, you are so wrong about that.  You have 1000 years where you will be the most beautiful woman in this world.  I’d like anything you wore for me. But honestly? What I most like is when you are wearing nothing.  That’s what I would like most, a day of you walking around the house completely naked. One entire day.”

Ali smiled and squeezed Ashlyn back.   "You make me feel so loved and wanted.  The least I can do is make that happen and give you a day like that when we get back.  Now help me pick out one of those things we can use because I have no idea which one works well."

Ashlyn giggled and they got through the experience together.  It didn't matter how many times Ashlyn had been in one of these stores, she just wanted to get whatever it was she wanted and then to get the hell out of there before she ran into someone she knew or God forbid, a fan or someone who recognized her.

 Ali was so excited for them to get back to get back to Ashlyn's that she thought she might burst on the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will let you Guys pick your own adventure, lol. 
> 
> Do we go back to Ashlyn’s and see what Ali is excited about, or do we get the truck back on the road and move them to Florida?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it was unanimous lol, so here is your adventure : ) I am KrashlynInToMe on Tumblr if you ever want to say hi :)
> 
> Thank you soccer gods for bringing Sydney Laroux to the Pride and all we had to give up was a draft pick :) And woah on Rachel Daly and Kristie Mewis. I am kinda looking forward to watching that unfold at the Dash games. Mewis looks super enthusiastic lol, good for them.

Ali wanted nothing more than to have her way with Ashlyn right there in the car.  Instead she grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and held it in her lap.   Those hands and what those fingers could do.  When they were back in the store and Ashlyn was giving her a tutorial on strap ons, Ali could not take her eyes off of Ashlyn’s hands.   They were beautiful, strong, and sexy as hell.    She laughed to herself as she thought back to when Ashlyn suggested they might get some lube and Ali told her that wouldn’t be necessary.   She was wet as a leaking pipe at just the thought of playing out one of Ashlyn’s fantasies.   She caught a glimpse of herself smiling in the passenger window.  Everything with Ashlyn now excited her, Ashlyn had awoken many things inside of her.  Ashlyn was everything.   
   
It took a lot of self-control for Ashlyn to drive them home like a normal person.  First of all, after they showered left the house, Ali decided to put her hair into a ponytail.  So Ashlyn had to look at that beautiful black mane waving in front of her eyes for the last 3 1/2 hours.  Then there was this white pair of Victoria’s Secret sweatpants that Ali was wearing that were obviously new from her mall run the other day.  Ali wore a lot of black pants and black tights so this was something new that really showed off her ass all afternoon.  Now before, Ashlyn did a pretty good job of keeping it in her pants because Ali was an unobtainable goal.   She would do her best to not look or not have eye contact with her anytime she was looking super hot.  So when you knew that you had no chance of hell of getting something, it was easier to control your mind.  Now that Ali was completely accessible, Ashlyn’s mind was wandering all over the place she couldn’t stop staring at Ali half the time.  
   
Ali decided to have a little fun in the car when she caught Ashlyn look over at her for about the 50th time in the past 20 minutes.  
   
“Are you going to ogle me all afternoon or are you going to do something about it?  I don’t recall you looking at me so much before.”

"I couldn’t have you before.  I had to avoid looking at you mostly.   It’s not my fault you decided to wear a ponytail today, and those pants.”  
   
“Ooh is that what it is? You like my hair?”  
“Yes I do, don’t you ever change it,” Ashlyn smiled and squeezed Ali’s hand.

 Ali put her hair up in a bun.   “I changed it.  Maybe you are going to have to make me change it back.   Maybe I’m bad and I need to be punished.”

“Oh my fucking God you are killing me.  Seriously Ali, I am trying to drive here.”

 "Mmmm what to do about that... I should probably be punished for that too, that probably deserves a ticket and being handcuffed," Ali replied with a smirk watching Ashlyn squirm in her seat.    
   
Ashlyn was trying to suppress the smile that was threatening to come across her face.  She was so used to this kind of banter with her teammates in the many years she traveled.  But when they did this, it didn't set her insides on fire.  She would make a mental note of this and repay Ali back in the future on a car ride.  She knew better than to say anything back because Ali was going to win at this little game every time.  
   
As they got closer to the house, Ali realized she had a pretty big expectation to live up to. This was obviously one of Ashlyn's biggest fantasies, it was obviously an important one if Ashlyn had run into problems with other girls because she was thinking about this.  Ali thought back to their conversation about this and what Ashlyn said. She wanted to give Ashlyn as much of that as she could.  If they hadn't packed everything up she would set more of a mood but that really wasn't a possibility.  She would have to wait until they got back to Florida to do that.   
   
When they got home, Ashlyn was feeling a bit nervous.  She took everything back into the bathroom, washed it and changed out of her winter layers.   She turned the air down because if things went according to her plan, they both would be sweating later.  When she came out into the kitchen, her nerves dissipated.  Ali was pouring them the last bit of wine they had into solo cups and laughed at the party cups they were drinking out of.   She handed one to Ashlyn.   Mostly everything was packed.  There was no TV, no electronics, the house was eerily silent.  
   
"We need some music.   You and I, we definitely need a song.  I think we should both pick one for the other," Ali smiled as she scrolled through her phone.   
   
"I already have one that I play when I think about you," Ashlyn said with a twinkle in her eye.  
   
Ali looked up, "Oh yeah? Which one?"  
   
Ashlyn pulled her phone out of her back pocket and found the song.  She hit play and let Ali listen.  
   
"Oh Ash. Oh my God.  Baby."   
   
Ali couldn't help it when tears started to show up in her eyes.  Over the speaker was playing Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years."  Ali drew Ashlyn into her arms and held her as she listened to the song.  She had heard it 100 times before, Twilight was one of her favorite series but now it had a whole new meaning.  She put her hands in Ashlyn's hair and drew her in for a passionate kiss.   
   
"Baby I couldn't have picked a more perfect song.  I love it and I love you."  
   
Ashlyn just stared into Ali's eyes as she held her by the hips.  "I have loved you for a thousand years and I will love you for a thousand more.  What would you pick for us?"  
   
"What I had in mind doesn't even begin to compare to this.  I love this one."   
   
Now it was Ashlyn's turn to put Ali on the spot for once.  She moved her fingers up to Ali's sides.  
   
"What was it?" Ashlyn asked as she began to tickle Ali a little bit.  
   
"Ash!" Ali giggled.  "No, I will never tell!"   
   
"Oh yes you will," Ashlyn said and tickled her harder.  
   
"Ash stop!" Ali was squirming and giggling.  
   
"Tell me and I will."  
   
This continued for a minute until Ali was doubled over laughing.  
   
"Fine baby, fine!  I was going to say 'Crazy For You'."  Ali stood up and Ashlyn brought her in close.  "I love that Al.  I am Crazy about you"   
   
"I know I am crazy for you.  I feel like I have a second chance at life with you and that's all because of you Ashlyn, you and your beautiful heart.”  
   
Ashlyn leaned in to kiss Ali again and it would be a kiss that would lead to so much more.  It felt so amazing to be in love with Ali, to hold her in her arms, to gaze into those beautiful cinnamon colored eyes and to be on the receiving end of her beautiful smile.  Ashlyn had traveled all over the globe, had been to countless events and parties that hosted celebrities and athletes, and never had she met a person as beautiful as Ali inside and out.  She was still pinching herself every time she got to kiss Ali.  Overwhelming desire was overcoming Ashlyn as their kiss intensified and she led Ali into the bedroom.   This was the last night she would spend in this house, this would be her last memory in this home and she could not think of a better one, with Ali Krieger beneath her for the night.  Ali had made it pretty clear she wanted to live out her fantasy with her and what better of a time and place to do it as they were building their new life together.   
   
As things heated up between the two of them, they quickly discarded their clothes before getting under the sheets.  Ali undid her bun letting it drop back into a ponytail before Ashlyn gently guided her down into the bed. Ashlyn intertwined her hands with Ali's and pinned them over her head as she put her weight on her and began to kiss her.   Their lips and tongues joined and they were completely worked up in no time at all.  Ashlyn enjoyed spending time on the side of Ali's neck, hitting every sensitive spot she discovered with her tongue.   Ali's skin was so soft and to hear her moans were delicious.  By the time she gave the same treatment to the other side of Ali's neck, Ali was arching her back a little and scratching her nails up and down Ashlyn's back, driving her wild.    
   
“Ali you are so beautiful baby.”  
   
“And you are so fucking hot and gorgeous.  Now I want you to wear what we bought earlier and fuck me with it.  Whatever you’ve been fantasizing about, I want to do that with you.  I want you Ashlyn.”  
   
“Fuck Al,” Ashlyn felt a small orgasm rack her body right there.  Ali talking to her that way was too much.  Ali squeezed her hard and sucked her earlobe.  Ali was excited for Ashlyn to fuck her and as Ashlyn got up to put on the strap on, Ali requested that she turn around so she could watch.  Ali chose a thick 8 inch flesh colored vibrating cock with balls. They laughed in the store but Ashlyn told her that since they were cock shopping, Ali might as well get whatever she wanted.  It made no difference to Ashlyn and this was Ali’s chance to have the cock she always wanted.  She didn’t have to settle for a five inch penis and pretend like it was fulfilling. She could have whatever the fuck she wanted.  Ashlyn loved that it had balls and that the vibrator was in the tip so that she could hit Ali in the right places with it.  They picked out several different ones curved at different angles hoping they would find one that they both would really like.  Ashlyn picked out a more sturdy harness for Ali since she was a beginner that was basically slip and fool proof.  
   
When Ashlyn put hers on and secured the straps, Ali licked her lips and bit her bottom one. She really didn’t expect this to look sexy but damn if Ashlyn didn’t look hot like this.  
   
“Fuck if that isn’t hot.”  

Ali was soaked, she had been thinking about this all afternoon and at dinner and now it was about to happen.   Ashlyn was so turned on.  The idea of fucking Ali with a cock and pleasuring her like that was no longer going to be something she imagined.  
   
Ashlyn got back in bed and positioned herself over Ali and massaged her breasts.    
   
“Your breasts are so beautiful Ali,” Ashlyn said as she took an erect nipple in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it.  Ali had never had anyone tell her that her breasts were beautiful.  They were small and she always felt her partners wanted them to be bigger.  Ashlyn telling her that made her feel good.  The one person she deserved all of her life had been right under her nose.  When Ashlyn took her nipple into her mouth, sucked on it, and made it hard and elongated, the sensation shot right through Ali’s core.  Her pussy was burning for Ashlyn, throbbing with the need to be filled.  
   
“Ash... please.... I need you inside of me.”  
   
“Ok baby.”  Ashlyn was still in a stage with Ali where it didn’t matter how hot she was for Ali or how eagerly she wanted to fuck her and just have carnal sex with her, when it got down to it, she just couldn’t stop herself from wanting to make love to her and worship her body.    
   
Ashlyn reached down to open Ali’s lips with her fingers to make sure she was ready for her.  What she found was that Ali was more than ready, she was soaked and swollen.  She aligned the cock with Ali’s slit and got it nice and lubricated.  Ali spread her legs open wide giving Ashlyn full access.   Ali’s hands clutched Ashlyn’s sides as Ashlyn slowly teased Ali’s entrance with the cock head, gently pushing it in a little bit and then back out to get Ali primed.    
   
Ashlyn looked into Ali’s sparking eyes. “You have to let me know if I hurt you or something’s uncomfortable.  I love you Ali.”  
   
Ashlyn was such a caring and thoughtful lover.  Ali fell in love with her even more.  “I love you too Ashlyn.  I will, but I can take it baby.  You feel so fucking good.  Make me yours.”  
   
Ashylyn slowly slid the cock inside of Ali and watched as her face became overcome with pleasure.  She would have the opportunity to fuck her many different ways later but right now, for their first time like this, she wanted skin on skin and as much contact as she could get.  She slid her elbows under Ali’s arms and started to build a rhythm as she moved in and out of her.  She would almost pull all the way out as to tease her entrance with the fat cock head and then she would slide all the way back in, bottoming out and pushing the head up against her cervix.    
   
“Oh god fucking yes Ashlyn!  Fuck me baby, fuck me hard and fast, please baby!  
   
This is exactly the view that Ashlyn dreamed of underneath her.  Ali’s eyes screwed shut, a look of ecstasy on her face, begging her to fuck her.    
   
Ali was moaning and stifling some noises as Ashlyn picked up the pace.  
   
“Louder Ali.  It’s just us.  I want to hear you baby.”  
   
Fuck if that wasn’t hot.  Ali was in heaven.  Ashlyn was beginning to pound her and Ali was hanging on for the ride, as if she were in a mechanical bull, hanging on for dear life.  Ashlyn was thrusting in her, the feeling of the balls slapping against her as the cock head hit her walls was divine.  Then Ashlyn flipped the switch and turned the vibrator on and Ali lost her fucking mind.  She didn’t expect that at all and came instantly, her legs wrapping around Ashlyn’s lower back as her body convulsed.    
   
“Oh Fuck, Ash, I just....”  
   
Ashlyn stopped for a second to make sure Ali was ok.  
   
“Don’t you dare stop.  Fuck me Ashlyn, fucking fill me up.”     
   
It wasn’t easy to talk but Ali wanted to make this as hot for Ashlyn as Ashlyn was making it for her.   She held on to Ashlyn’s back gripping her shoulders.  Ashlyn was completely on top of Ali, letting her hips do all of the work as she sucked on the side of Ali’s neck.   
   
“I love you so fucking much Ali, you feel so fucking good.”  
   
Ali was so worked up, moaning, gasping for air, arching her back, digging her nails into Ashlyn’s shoulders, teetering on the edge..   
   
“Cum for me Ali, ... let it out..... give me everything...  
   
 Ashlyn, turned up the vibrator two notches at once, and the instant increase in stimulation made Ali’s pussy clench around Ashlyn’s cock and explode.  All Ali could let out was a few primal grunts before she felt her stomach explode into small pieces and float through her body.  Her toes curled and she hung on to Ashlyn for dear life.  
   
“Aaaaaasssssssshhhhhllllllyyyynnnnnn!”  
   
That right there made Ashlyn lose her mind and explode.    
   
Ashlyn reached down and turned off the vibrator as they both gasped for air and rode out their orgasms and racing heartbeats.    
   
“I love you so much Ali... god do I love you baby.”  
   
“Oh Ashlyn, I love you so fucking much.”  
   
When Ashlyn went to pull out, Ali stopped her.    
   
“Don’t pull out, please stay inside of me.”  
   
Ali pulled Ashlyn down onto her chest and ran her hands through her hair.  
   
“Fuck sex with you is amazing, its earth shattering.   I never knew it could be like this.  You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.   Please Ash, don’t ever leave me.  Stay with me forever.   I’ll do anything.”  
   
Ashlyn smiled.  Ali was begging for something she didn’t have to.  As strong and independent Ali was, she needed reassurance from time to time.  The men in her life looked at this as being a weakness, neediness, and something to exploit.  Ashlyn looked at it as someone who wanted love and needed to know she wasn’t going to be abandoned.  Ashlyn had no problem providing that.  Ashlyn shifted, and brushed the hair off the side of Ali’s face.      
   
“Alexandra Krieger.  I absolutely love and adore you.  There is no way in hell I am ever going to leave you.  I have never wanted anything as much as I have wanted you.   I feel so lucky to be with you, to love you, to take care of you.    
   
Ali smiled, her eyes were dancing.  She reached up and held Ashlyn’s face, “How was that for you?  Did that live up to what you envisioned?”

"It was even better, so fucking hot baby.  I wish you could see how beautiful you are.  Thank you for doing that with me.  That's exactly what I want my last memory of this house to be."   Ali giggled, she loved Ashlyn's dirty mind, Ashlyn just hid hers more than everyone else.  

"Was that good for you?  Did you like that one?" Ashlyn asked as she moved to pull out and lay on her side.

Ali rolled on her side to face Ashlyn and traced her fingers up and down the tattoos on her sleeve.  

"Ashlyn it was incredible.  Sex with you is the best I have ever had.  I don't want to say things that are going to upset you so I don't know what to say or not to say, so I am just going to say it.  No guy I have ever been with has made me feel the way you do and they certainly never fucked me like that.  You own my body, that's all i know to say.  Oh and we will definitely be doing that again and again.   I just hope you want to do part two of this little vision you had because I'm game if you are." Ali smiled.

"Seriously?" A grin overtook Ashlyn's face.   "I love when you tell me what you want.  I love all of the things you say to me."

Ali drew her lips close into Ashlyn's and Ashlyn could feel Ali pouring all of her love into her.  Ashlyn ran her fingertips through Ali's hair, down her neck, and over her chest.

"I've been thinking about it ever since you brought it up.  And its funny you know, I have never done that with anyone else.  I've never felt safe enough to expose myself in that way with a guy.  Because before you know it, it won't be enough and then he will try to surprise you with anal.  But with you, I am not worried about that because I know you will respect my boundaries.  It just feels different with you anyway.  You treat me with so much respect that I would do anything with you."

Ali lifted herself up onto her knees and fluffed a couple of pillows up at the head of the bed.  Ashlyn had a sleigh bed so she had no idea what she was going to hold on to so if her legs failed her, at least she would land into something comfortable.  Her bed back at home would be perfect for this because it had wooden panel headboard that had an opening you could grab on to in between the panels.  She sat back up on her knees and pulled Ashlyn up on hers.  Ashlyn took Ali's face in her hand and kissed her.  The warmth and softness of Ali's tongue shot jolts of electricity through her body and it wasn't long before Ali needed more.   She flipped her position and was on all fours, opening her world up to Ashlyn, inviting her in a way that she never had with anyone before.    
Ashlyn could see that Ali was more than ready for her.   This view was almost more than she could she could bare.  Ali's ass was a work of art, her back was so sexy, and the feeling that Ali would let her see this way, Ashlyn just had to momentarily close her eyes and thank God for this one moment in time.  Ashlyn lined herself up with Ali and ran the head of the cock up and down her pussy, teasing her clit with the bulbous head as she leaned down and licked Ali's back before lightly biting it and then soothing the bite with her tongue.  Ali dropped her head and took a deep breath.  She knew she was in for a wild ride and closed her eyes.

Ashlyn went to slowly enter Ali, taking her from behind.   Watching the cock disappear into Ali was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.  Listening to Ali's heavy breathing was also hot as hell.   Ali soon figured out something else she had been missing all of this time.  This fucking position.  It felt amazing and Ashlyn was hitting spots with the angle of this cock that gave her sensations she never felt before.  She was getting deeper in her than she had ever felt.   Ashlyn grabbed Ali's ass and helped to guide her back and forth against the cock.  Ali would buck back into Ashlyn to help Ashlyn enter her deeper. 

"Yes! Ashlyn!  Fuck me harder.... Fuck me faster!  

Ali no longer cared about what position she was in, what came out of her mouth, all she knew was that her pussy was in flames, heat was burning from there throughout her body and her pussy was dripping wet.   She was being fucked properly in a way she hadn't been in a long time.  On top of that, Ashlyn was like a fucking stallion and if Ali wanted to be fucked all night long, Ashlyn could probably do it, there wouldn't be any rush.  And just the thought of that caused Ali to close her eyes again and just get lost in the sensation.   She bit her lip as she moaned. 

Ashlyn was still mesmerized by the sight before her.  Ali's juices coverting the cock and sliding down her legs, Ali throwing her head back in pleasure, Ali begging her for more, it was everything Ashlyn had pictured.  Ashlyn leaned into and over Ali and fucked her like crazy, pounding her with her hips.  Ali was softly screaming as her body spasmed underneath her while she came.   Ashlyn slowed down her motions but she didn't stop.

"Oh my god Ashlyn, fuck, I don't think I can hold myself up any longer.  God you feel so fucking good."

Ashlyn reached around under Ali and put two fingers on her clit.

"Then don't.   Just lay down and enjoy this baby."

Ashlyn pushed her down on the bed, still mounted inside of her.  She spread her legs open wide and laid on top of her.  She found a rhythm with her hips again that coincided with the circles that her fingers were drawing on her clit.  Ali felt like she had an endless supply of juices flowing out of her pussy.  At first she felt a little conscious about it, but the pleasure Ashlyn was giving her was taking priority in her brain and it was soon forgotten as she was riding her way into a second orgasm.  The feeling was amazing, her pussy was being filled and her clit felt like it was going to explode for about the fourth time that day.  She was moaning into the pillow and then Ashlyn set out to send her over the edge.  Her lips again found their way up to Ali's ear and sucked on the sensitive area behind her ear.  Then her tongue found its way into Ali's ear followed by, "I love you so fucking much Ali, come for me Ali.  Nut on my cock."   As Ashlyn suspected, that was the final push to send Ali over the edge once again.  

Ali came hard and screamed Ashlyn's name.  Her body completely gave out and found total release.   Four orgasms, that is what Ashlyn had done for her that day and she had no idea who she was anymore.  A sexual goddess had come in and sucked her body completely dry, leaving her in a whimpering heap.  When Ali came, Ashlyn came too.  She had held on for as long as she could but the clitoral stimulation from the dildo finally did her in when Ali bucked her ass up into her when she came.   Ashlyn quickly removed herself from Ali and discarded the toy and harness, resuming her position on on top of Ali, this time, half on top of her backside with her leg hiked up over Ali's ass.  She held her as Ali came down, a euphoric sleepiness taking over her body.  She tried to fight it but finally gave in and fell asleep on top of Ali and it wasn't long before Ali drifted off into the same blissful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashlyn woke up feeling better than she had in years. This morning, she wasn't feeling stiff and achy or over rested, she was feeling young, full of life and enthusiastic.   A thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but laughing, despite repressing the sound of the laugh, her body still shook and it stirred Ali awake.  She looked over and saw her favorite view in this world.  

 

"Mmmm, good morning Miss Harris and that magical cock of yours," Ali laughed as she turned into Ashlyn.   She could see laughter had taken over Ashlyn's face and there was mischievousness in Ashlyn's eyes.   She knew that look instantly.

 

"What is running through that dirty mind of yours this morning?" Ali asked, propping her head up on her wrist, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall loosely around her face.

 

"I was thinking about how good I felt this morning.  I think your pussy is like the fountain of youth for me and I should probably drink from it regularly."

 

Ali burst out into laughter and playfully slapped Ashlyn's sexy rock hard arm.

 

"Babe!  You did not just say that!"

 

Ashlyn smiled and turned into Ali.  "Oh I did just say it, and its true.  No aches, no pains, no stiffness this morning.  My body feels like my college playing days."

 

"Oh my god," Ali giggled and put her face into her hands for a minute and then looked up at Ashlyn with that beautiful cascading mane and those beautiful pink lips.

 

"Well if that's the case, then you can drink from this fountain anytime you like.  Seriously you should get a gold medal in that."

 

Ashlyn laughed.  Ali always made her laugh, they had the same twisted sense of humor.  "Thank you. I had the best time last night Ali.  I do not know how I am going to survive this drive because I swear I just want to stay in this bed with you for the next three days."

 

Ali crinkled her nose in a smile and that cause the smile crinkles along the sides of her eyes to show up and that almost did Ashlyn in right there.  Ali had no idea about the effect she had over Ashlyn.

 

"I did too Ashlyn.  You make me feel so many things, you are the most amazing lover.  I don't know what I did to deserve this but I am never letting go."

 

"I'm never letting go either.  God, your smile and eyes, if you had any idea what that does to me.  I could stare at you forever.  How do you feel this morning?"

 

"I feel fanfuckingtastic.  I fell like I was finally fucked right for the first time in my life.  I am so happy Ashlyn."

 

Ali was going to go in for a kiss but was stopped.

 

"No way.  If you do that, then we will never leave this bed and get out of that door today.  You can just breathe on me and render me helpless.  I still have to take this bed apart and you have to pack up the truck.'

 

"But Ash, I had such a different vision for this morning, one that had you coming in about five minutes."

 

"Oh no.  No way.  Nope, not happening.  I need my legs to work today.  We have a 9 hour drive ahead of us before we stop and there is no way I am going to let you turn me into jello.  You can do that tonight if you want but not right now.  Its game time and there's no sex before the big game."

 

Ali rolled her eyes and rolled over to get up.  "Fine, but I am going to go enjoy that delicious shower of yours one last time, you know the one you are going to build for us so that I can fuck your brains out in it.  Keep that in mind when you are building the shower bench and make it extra wide.    You're probably going to need some extra grab bars."  And with that, Ali went over to her bag, being sure to bend her ass over in front of Ashlyn before heading off into the bathroom.  Ashlyn seriously thought about the improvements she would make to her shower design and smiled.

 

Two and a half hours later, they were showered, completely packed, the bed, mattress, and the final things were put into the pod and they were standing in the driveway watching it drive off.   Ashlyn locked the door and turned around to take a few pictures of the house that her soccer career had built.  She loved it but not as much as she loved Ali and their life in Florida.  She still felt conflicted about what she would do with this house so for the time being, she decided she would lease it and make a decision later.  Ali was now her home, there was no doubt about it.  No question.

 

When they got in the truck and started on their way, Ali put her sunglasses on and took Ashlyn's hand in her own.  Ashlyn looked over at Ali and smiled.

 

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are yet today?"

 

Ali smiled back, "Ashlyn you only tell me about 5 times a day, and I swear I will never get tired of it.  You are so beautiful too, you have no idea."

 

"I don't think I have thanked you yet today either."

 

"Thanked me for what babe?"

 

"For doing this with me.  For coming back with me and helping me pack.  For deciding that we could have a life together and then making it happen.  I don't think I would have ever had the courage to go after this with you. You are so brave, you are like wonder woman, you are fearless and you just go after something once you decide you want it.  I love that about you, it is so inspiring to me."

 

Ali squeezed Ashlyn's hand and kissed it.  "Wow, I inspire you huh? Well thank you, but have you looked at yourself?  You have inspired a nation.  I swear, I look at your Instagram, twitter, Facebook and my heart just swells.  You inspire little kids who want to be just like you.  You inspire young women who are looking for a lesbian role model because you tell them that its OK to be different.  They see what they want to be one day in you.  They struggle with their sexuality, their body image, and they look at you and you make it OK for them.  If it were not for you, we wouldn't have a gold in the Olympics and world cup because you protected our goal. You are an inspiration and for some crazy reason, you have put up with my shit for all these years and have been my best friend.  Thank you for packing up your life as you know it and moving half way across the country to come live with me.  Thank you for devoting the last six months of your life to get me through one of the hardest times in mine.   Thank you for being someone that I can count on no matter what.  Even in the middle of the night on a cold and snowy road."

 

Ali could see Ashlyn was about to deflect that somehow.

 

"Don't you dare.  You soak that in.  You deserve every word of it and more."

 

"Thank you Ali.  I love you."

 

'I love you too."

 

 

They picked up some breakfast.  Ashlyn wanted to get her last crack at Grandy's and their delicious egg, cheese and bacon biscuits.

 

'I am so going to miss these, you have no idea."

 

"I can so make those for you babe.  Seriously, if there are things you are going to miss from here, tell me what they are and I will try to make it.  It is nothing to make these biscuits."

 

"I don't want you to think you have to be in the kitchen slaving away for me."

 

"Well, I dont want you to think you have to fix the house for me," Ali dished back.

 

"Point taken.  Ok then feel free to bake away," Ashlyn laughed.

 

Ali looked out the window and decided this would be a good opportunity to ask about some things.

 

"Can I ask you some things?  I thought this would be a good time to really know your thoughts about some things and I want you to be honest, and I don't want you to bow up on me or get defensive.  I am simply asking because of my age.  I know we have talked about them in the past but that was as friends, not as girlfriends, or partners, or whatever we are."

 

"How would you feel about that term being spouse or wife one day?"

 

Ali felt her heart jump and swallowed hard.  Marriage.  There was a term that she had not thought about in a really long time.  It was a term that she didn't think she would ever say or find with someone again, especially after her first one crashed and burned, in the most epic of ways.  Her mind flashed back to that day when she left work early because she was coming down with a cold.   She felt miserable and tired and walked in to find her husband on his hands and knees on the faux fur rug of their living room, in front of the fireplace, in a pair of red heels, fishnet stockings and a blonde wig with his boss taking him from behind.  It was an image she could never unsee, one that damn near destroyed her.  She had fought so hard for that marriage, to get them to the altar had been an exhausting event along with many other obstacles they faced in their marriage.  But on that day, Michael destroyed her.   She didn't know what she was more upset about, the infidelity, or the fact that he had been having unprotected sex with another man and then admitted he would come home and fuck her afterwards when everything came out.

 

Her mind wondered back to the calls she would make to Ashlyn sobbing on the phone.  They would stay up all night talking and Ali would voice her fears about having to be tested.  It took a full 12 months for her to finally feel like she could breathe when all of the tests came back clear of any STD's, especially HIV.   Her mind instantly went back to the feelings of anger that even after this, she still tried to make their marriage work.  Ashlyn would tell her that a tiger never changes its stripes and that it did not matter what she tried to do, if Michael got sexual pleasure from being fucked by a man, there was nothing Ali could do to compete with that.  That day when she found them, Ali lost her mind.   She was not a violent person, but something that day caused her to snap.  After the two of them were discovered, she and Michael began to fight.  Ali was screaming, crying and yelling.  She picked up a small counter top oven and threw it across the kitchen at him, slicing her own hand open in the process.   She grabbed a dishtowel, wrapped her hand in it and still continued to argue with him until she got the truth.    The truth.   Ali shook her head just thinking about it.   She found out that the truth was, Michael wanted her to fuck him from behind with a strap on while he dressed as a woman.  If she could do that for him, he told her that he would not need to see other men.   As he stood there in her kitchen, in fishnets and heels, all she could see was that other man mounting him from behind and she wanted to puke.  She wound up spending that night in the emergency room with her cheating husband who insisted on driving her.  She received stitches in her hand and fluids and treatment for the flu.  

 

It was literally the worst week of her life while she battled flu, fever, and a throbbing hand.   Her husband sulking around with regret looking pitiful and all she felt like doing was throwing things at him.  She was left with nothing but her thoughts in the bed that week.   She finally worked out her feelings.  She wasn't mad at him for being gay or bisexual, it was the fact that they lived together for 12 years and he kept this double life he was leading from her.   When they would talk, he decided he was going to be completely honest with her and tell her some of the other things he did sexually with these older men.   What disgusted her the most was that none of it was safe sex, he would do that with them on a Saturday morning while she was sleeping in, and then come home and make love to her.   She felt like she had been sleeping with the enemy.  Someone whom she could not trust and who had put her health in jeopardy.  That is what sickened her.  It wasn't his sexual kinks, fetishes, or preferences, it was the dishonesty, the disloyalty, and the miscarriage of trust.  So that pretty much summed up her experience with marriage.

 

"Ali."

 

"Ali are you ok?  Look, I shouldn't have brought that subject up, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said it."

 

Ashlyn could see that Ali had drifted off somewhere, her whole countenance changed.  She took her sunglasses off and began digging for a tissue in her purse.  

 

"Damn it. I am sorry Ash.   It's not you.  My mind just went there, to my marriage and how well that all turned out. Ugh, it has been six years and sometimes I swear the feelings feel like it was yesterday and I am so mad at how stupid I was.  How stupid was I for even trying to make that work?"

 

Try to make it work she did.  She tried to get them to go therapy and he wouldn't.  Michael was a student aid loan officer and took a job in DC for more money just three months before this happened.  She took some vacation and tried to go spend two weeks with him in DC to save their marriage.  It wasn't long before she found out what he had been doing up there.  He had found a woman that would indeed fuck him with a strap on and put nipple clamps on him for added measure.  The crazy bitch had the nerve to come by the apartment one day, just letting herself in with a key that Michael apparently had given her.  This girl was brazen.  She scared the shit out of Ali one day as she just got out of the shower, dressed and walked into the living room to find this person on the couch.   Ali thought she was an intruder and told her to get the fuck off of her couch and out of her home.   However the girl explained that it was in fact her couch.  Once Ali calmed down and decided not to call 911, she found out that Michael had answered a Craigslist ad and hauled off her couch for a case of beer.  Apparently this whore came with the couch as part of the package.   She learned that they would have parties, smoke pot and find other people to come over and join them that they were finding off of Craigslist.  This woman had absolutely no problem telling her everything.  It was obvious she wanted Ali out of the picture and decided to just bombard her with everything before grabbing an apple off of the counter and sashaying her way out of the door.  

 

When Michael came home that night he was greeted with the Incredible Hulk version of Ali Krieger as she tore him a new asshole that night.   They fought and fought and fought.  She wound up ripping up one of his paintings that he loved so much because she wanted him to feel how he had ripped up her heart.  This caused him to get so angry that he took her wallet, phone, and the keys to her car hostage.  Then he began to tell her how she had put on weight since her mother died and how he couldn't even get it up for her anymore.  That was the final straw.  She ended the marriage right there and was never more happy for the spare set of keys that she kept in her purse.  He refused to give her back her things and threw her out.   It was January in DC in the middle of a blizzard.  She had not a dime on her or a phone because of that asshole.  Her one saving grace was that she had a little booklet in her car of emergency contacts in case something should ever happen to her and thank God, Ashlyn's cell phone number was in there.  She drove to a nearby bar and pleaded with the bartender to let her use the phone explaining her situation.   She was lucky that it was the off season for Ashlyn and that Ashlyn was there for her as she sobbed into the phone.  

 

It was around 9:00 pm when Ashlyn got that call.  Her best friend calling distraught from a DC bar.  Ashlyn didnt even know that Ali was in DC or why and could barely make out what she was saying.  When she got the basics down, she told Ali to stay right there and that help was on the way.  She immediately picked up the phone and dialed Joanna Lohman, one of her friends on the Washington Spirit and asked her if she would pick Ali up and take her back to her place until Ashlyn could get there.  Ashlyn was on the first flight out the next morning to DC on a one way ticket with a new phone, an envelope full of cash, and a couple of prepaid credit cards.  Ashlyn was so goddamned mad.  She wanted to hunt Michael down and kill him for leaving her on the street in those conditions with no money or phone.  Ali had never been so grateful for Ashlyn or Joanna.  She had felt so helpless that night.  She couldn't drive back to Florida because of the blizzard and then what would she do to pay for gas if she could.  He had her ID so it wasn't like she could just walk into the bank without proving who she was.

 

Ali's hand melted into Ashlyn's as she held it tight while she drove.  Beautiful Ashlyn who rescued her from that God awful night.  Her knight in shining armor.  Ashlyn and Joanna took care of her for the next three days until the storm subsided.  They even went over to Michael's to try to get her things and helped her file a police report in order to get her things back.  When the storm let up, Ashlyn insisted on driving Ali back to Florida in her current mental state.   Ali's world had just crumbled and there was no way she was letting her make that drive alone.   When they arrived in Florida, Ashlyn helped her to get her life back, a new driver's licence, and helped her cancel her credit cards.  Michael had withdrawn every penny from their joint bank account but thank god he did not know about Ali's secret savings account she had kept since she was 16.  Let him have a few thousand dollars and get the fuck out of her life.  She had never been happier that she had him sign a prenup so that her property was safe.  Ashlyn and Joanna were the only two that ever knew about that story.   Ali felt like she gained a new sister in Joanna after that and made sure to invite her down every year to come to the beach and stay with her anytime she wanted. 

 

"Ali you weren't stupid.  I shouldn't have brought up the subject of marriage.  I should have thought before I spoke."

 

Ali turned in her seat to face Ashlyn as she drove.  Ashlyn's jaw was tightened as she thought about the prick who treated Ali this way.

 

"Ash, you have every right to bring up marriage, especially if it is something that you want.  I just haven't thought about it in years. I have been associating that word with pain and I need to stop doing that.  I never wanted to get married again after that, to let someone control me or have that kind of power over me.  I never thought I would fully trust anyone again.  I certainly didn't trust George.  But you, I trust you 1000% Ashlyn.  I know you would never hurt me like he did.  I trust you with my life.  You have shown me time and time again that you would do anything for me and I know that I would do anything for you."  

 

Ashlyn pulled into a gas station up to a fuel pump and undid her seat belt, turning to face Ali.

 

"You know Al, if we were to get married, I would be all in, for the good and bad.  I want end game with you Ali.   I want to settle down and have the comfort of a committed relationship where I know that no one is going to take off and run.   I also want to be able to take care of you if something ever happened to you medically.  You have plenty of time to think about all of this Ali but I want you to know where I stand.  I would love to be able to call you my wife and I would love to provide for you in all the ways that come with that and share everything in life with you.  If I get married it is only going to be once and that will be to you. I would like to be the one to show you that marriage could be an amazing thing.  However, I also understand if you don't want to get married.  It is not something that I need."

 

Ashlyn turned to get out of the truck, walked around to Ali's side and began pumping gas.  Ali knew in that moment that if Ashlyn asked her, she would say yes.  She knew Ashlyn was who she belonged with.  Ali got out of the truck quietly and walked up to Ashlyn putting her arms around her side to hug her.  

 

"I would love to have that with you too Ashlyn.  If I ever get married again, it would be the last time and it would be with you.  I'm done with looking for anyone else.  I have everything I want with you."

 

Ashlyn smiled at Ali and held her with her free arm and kissed the top of her head.  She had her answer.  There was no way she was going to let that opportunity pass.

 

When they got back in the truck and back on the highway, Ali picked up their conversation.  

 

"I wanted to get some of the heavy stuff out of the way since we have all this time on our hands.  Since we have tackled marriage, what about children?  Do you still feel the same way  or has anything changed?  Before you answer, there is no right or wrong answer, and I don't want you to answer what you think I want to hear.  I want the complete honest truth from you on this."

 

Ashlyn was silent for a moment.  What if Ali did want kids.  All their lives they hadn't wanted any but Ali was asking for a reason.

 

"Ashlyn, I mean it.  I want honesty."

 

"OK. No I really don't want any.  I mean I love being an auntie to our friends and my friends kids but i just dont want to do it on a daily basis.  But if you wanted them then I would do it because I want to make you happy. What about you?"

 

"I still feel the same, but Ashlyn, if you want them, you have to tell me now, I am 40 so it is pretty much do or die right now and I don't want you to have any regrets.  If you change your mind, promise you will tell me and we will figure something out."

 

"I promise I will Al.  I am not going to let you walk in on a surprise one day.   We can work through anything together.  Seriously though, can we just get a pug?  A boy one?"

 

They both laughed as Ashlyn lightened the mood.  "Yes baby, we can get a pug."

 

The other thing I wanted to bring up is that I am hearing a few rumors through the grapevine that they might not reopen our branch.   The landlord is still going forward with the rebuild but the bank isn't sure that they are going to reopen the location.  I do not know what that means for me.  I think they would find another branch for me to work in but I don't know how far away or if I would have the same, better, or less of a position.  So I have been thinking about taking this time while they are still paying my salary to start something on my own.   I also want to help you get your business off the ground, and maybe I could do both.  I just don't want to sit around and wait for them to hose me over.  What I am thinking could also house some opportunity for you."

 

"I'm game for all of it.  What were you thinking?"

 

"Well, at the bank, I had a client that was self employed by taking care of people's vacation homes, cars and boats.  He and his partner are moving to Belize and I want to see what he is going to do with his clients.  He took care of all of the maintenance and doing things like preparing everything for their owner's arrival. That means when things are broken or need to be fixed, I have to hire someone to do that.  Guess who I could call?"  Ali raised her eyebrows and looked at Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn smiled, "I like it."

 

"So not only would I get paid for that, then they have to also pay for the repair on top of it and that could mean hiring you.  The other thing I was tossing around was high asset repos.  That would mean things like expensive boats, yachts, cars and airplanes.  I know what the lenders pay people to do that and I could make more than what I make at the bank in one year off one yacht repossession."

 

"Whoa.  Isn't that a little dangerous?"

 

"Potentially.  I would have to put a team together, I would have take some self defense and private investigator classes and I would have to bulk up a little most likely and go through some cop or boot camp style training. Quite honestly, it excites me and it is something I have always wanted to do.  If I am not going to have to worry about raising children then I kind of want to go for it."

 

Ashlyn swallowed hard.  "I am not going to lie, this is unexpected and sounds dangerous.  However, I have had the opportunity to live out my dreams so I would never deny you yours.   Can we talk about this more though? Can we agree that if it is too much physically or too dangerous that we pull the plug?  I really want to know more about the details.   I would really like us to be a team in everything we do."

 

"Ok that sounds fair.  I appreciate you at least entertaining the idea and not telling me what I can and can't do. That's a breath of fresh air.  I would like to capitalize on the contacts I still have at the bank.  I sort of have an inside track to our lending department and a good reputation within the bank and I would like to capitalize the hell out of that.  One of my really good friends is a officer and I think he could help me.  Also, each one is its own contract so I could take them on a case by case basis."

 

"So you men you could try one and see how it goes and then get out of it if you wanted?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Ok Ali.  I want to be supportive of your dreams like you are of mine.  I believe women can do anything and I would love to see you crack the barriers of something that I am assuming is a male dominated field.  I want you to be happy too.  I know you have been in relationships that were controlling or dismissive of your wants and needs and I don't want that for you anymore.  I believe in you Ali."

 

As uneasy as this made Ashlyn feel, she had an idea of a little back up plan to ensure Ali's safety but she would keep that to herself for now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip continues....

Ashlyn decided to stop off in New Orleans for the night because she wanted to enjoy the city with Ali. First she took her to Mignon Faget where they both got a matching pair of Fleur De Lis rings.   Over the years, anytime they vacationed together, they liked to get something identical in the city they were in.   Then they stopped at  Acme Oyster House where they split char grilled oysters, crab claws, and a seafood platter. Watching Ali’s lips suck oysters out of a shell was one of Ashlyn’s favorite new sights. Ali was asking more and more about her soccer career and wanted Ashlyn to tell her everything about her career, the different tournaments she played in, and what it was like to be on the world’s biggest stage. It made Ashlyn happy that Ali wanted to know her soccer story. The truth was Ali knew most of it, she just loved hearing Ashlyn talk about it, the way she described the sights, smells, sounds of the countries she visited was exciting.

Ashlyn caught Ali staring at her several times throughout dinner and finally Ashlyn flashed her dimpled grin.   

"Now look who is ogling.   So spill it, what are you thinking about Al?"

"You.  You are all I think about anymore.  I was reliving our little DC trip back there in the car and it made me think about how lucky I have always been to have you in my life.  You always show up without question.  I can always depend on you without a doubt.  I was also thinking about how many of these trips we have done and this is the first one that we have done as a couple.  I think New Orleans will always be special to me just because of this reason." Ali smiled and took a sip of wine from her glass.

"Geez Al, and I thought you were going to tell me that I had Tabasco on my cheek."

After dinner, Ashlyn decided to take Ali to Pat O’Brien's since she had never had a hurricane. As it turned out, Ali loved hurricanes and had 3, Ashlyn matched her, and Pat O’Brien’s had a dance area on their back patio.  It was a Sunday night, it was dead, and Ashlyn was happy they opted to walk through the French Quarter after dropping their car off at the hotel.  They were playing 80’s music out there and Ashlyn could tell Ali wanted to dance. When they finished their last hurricane, neither was feeling any pain, it was a cool night, and Ashlyn leaned in and asked, “Al, would you like to dance?”

Ali batted her eyelashes and flashed her beautiful world class smile, “I thought you would never ask.”

Ashlyn led her to the empty patio where it was just she and Ali under the full moon and a sky full of twinkling stars.  George Michael’s “I never want to dance again,” was playing and it was the perfect slow song for dancing.  Ali hugged Ashlyn tight and rested her head on her shoulder as they swayed to the music.  She took in Ashlyn’s smell, this one was called “beach” that Ashlyn got at Bath and Body Works.  Ali loved it.  Ashlyn slid her hands into the ass pockets of Ali’s jeans.  Ali gazed up at the stars.

“Oh look, it’s the Big Dipper, my favorite one,” Ali pointed up.

Ashlyn looked up, smiled, closed her eyes, and shook her head. 

“What?” Ali asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that you’re beautiful.”

“So are you, but that’s not going to work, tell me.” Ali could see the gears turning in Ashlyn’s head and her cheeks get red as she turned into a shy little girl.

Ali leaned up and whispered into Ashlyn’s ear. “Tell me Ash.”

"Why won't you let me get away with anything?"

Ali stared right into Ashlyn's eyes with a smoldering look.  "Because then I wouldn't find out the most fascinating parts about you that you try to hide from everyone.  I love the things that you keep stored away in your head because you are too shy to share them.  They turn out to be some of the best things."

Ashlyn sighed knowing there was no use in resisting.

“At my first Olympics in Athens, I just had a fight with my mother right before I left home. You know how she was, I turned out to be nothing like the princess she wanted to me to be.  Here I was, going to the Olympics and all she could do was tell me how it was too bad I couldn't be going for ice dancing or figure skating.   It hurt and as I was walking around the Olympic Village, I would look at the other athletes who had the support of their families, some who even flew there to support them.  I had no one other than my teammates and of course their moms but you know its not the same.  

The night before the opening ceremony, I left the Olympic Village and went to the Parthenon to view the night sky.  The Parthenon was an Athenian temple and that got me thinking about Athena, the Goddess of War.  I wanted to channel her because I felt like I was going into a war.  I wanted to draw from her strength.  There I met a Greek, Niko, who began to chat with me.  He was a complete stranger and I confided in him about everything because I needed to unload my burdens before our games.  
I told him many things. That I was in love with someone I couldn’t have, that I was different, that my mother wanted a princess and got a boy instead, how we fought, how I never fit in anywhere except in a soccer field.  He asked me if I knew all of Athena’s story.  I said I did not, I only knew she was the goddess of war.  He proceeded to tell me how Athena never fell in love.  Her father Zeus wanted her to marry a God.  Athena refused and told him she would never get married.  Zeus got pissed off and told her ‘If you are not going to behave like a woman, go and be nothing like a girl.’ Well that definitely resonated with me.  I became nothing like a girl in my mother’s eyes.  Athena went to her brother Hercules who could visit the humans and she went down with him.  There, she met Thomesdon and fell in love with him at first sight.  He was her first kiss. When he found out Athena was a Goddess, he killed himself because he knew he couldn’t fall in love with a Goddess.  Athena went to go live with Hades in the underworld so she could be with Thomesdon’s spirit.

As soon as Niko told me that, he got up and left and I never saw him again. I’m a believer in faith and I know Niko was put in my path that evening. That night I felt like Thomesdon. I had fallen in love with a Goddess that I wasn’t allowed to have.  As I looked up at the sky, I saw the end star in the Big Dipper’s handle twinkling at me.  I was wondering if you could see the same star.  I felt like you were that star.  You, the goddess I fell in love with who lived among the clouds and stars.  And me, Thomesdon, living down here in Hades, in my own personal hell.  I understood how Athena felt before meeting Thomesdon, not wanting to fall in love but only to wage war to protect her heart.  I also understood how she felt when she went to Hades because living with Thomesdon’s spirit was better than nothing.  So the whole story pretty sums up the person that I used to be.  But, no matter where I traveled, no matter what country I was in, I could look up, see that last star, on the handle of the big dipper, and I would feel like I was staring up at you, Athena, Goddess among the stars.  And in some way it would feel like you were with me. Athena.”

Ali was completely floored.  She was trying not to let the tears spill down her face that were burning in the corners of her eyes but she couldn't help it.  She felt so much pain for Ashlyn, that she had felt so unloved and so unwanted throughout her life.  Ali was so disappointed in herself that she didn't handle Ashlyn with more care back in those days.  She was just a teenager, graduating high school and she was going after her goals in life, trying to make her parents happy.  She had no idea of the struggle that Ashlyn was going through.   It took her until almost 35 to figure out who she was as a person and it took her until 40 to realize the best thing in her life had been right in front of her face this whole time.  

Ali pulled back and tried to talk but the words got caught in her throat.  She tried a second time.

“Ashlyn. My heart. Baby.... God you are the most beautiful human. Trust me, I’m no goddess. I’m this completely stupid and oblivious mortal that is so unworthy of your love.”

“You are not stupid or oblivious and I won't allow you to talk about yourself in that way.  You are a Goddess, you are my Goddess and you always will be. That up there, that is the star you live on because you are too good for this earth.”

Ali could feel her heart grow about three times bigger.  Suddenly she needed to feel closer to Ashlyn but the problem was, she couldn’t get close enough.  If she could, somehow, she would crawl inside Ashlyn and pull the zipper closed.

“Ashlyn, you’re the Goddess and I love you more than I love anything in this world.”

"I love you too Ali.  What do you say we get out of here?"

Ali nodded, wiping the tears falling out of her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand and before she knew it, she was being led through the lobby of the La Pavillion hotel, up to the rooftop pool area where there was a hot tub Jacuzzi.

“Baby, I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” Ali smiled.

“You dont need one, we have this place all to ourselves,” Ashlyn said as she pulled at the neck of Ali’s polo and looked down it to see a black lace bra. Then she pulled at the waist of Ali’s jeans and saw her black lace panties. "Your underwear will be just fine.  Besides, they have robes and towels over there.”

Ashlyn began taking off her shirt and jeans and entered the hot tub in just her sports bra and Calvin Klein’s. 

Ali followed suit and joined Ashlyn in the hot tub. Ashlyn moved over to the panel and turned up the heat, she liked it hot, especially on a chilly night.  Then she turned around, grabbed Ali and brought her down to sit across her lap.

Ali had one of those looks in her eyes that Ashlyn loved and it was one that was only reserved for her recently.  It was the look that Ali got when she loved you, wanted you, and needed you.  

"You know Al, all my life I wanted that look, the one you have in your eyes right now, to be directed at me.   And now that it is, I feel like my heart is going to stop every time you look at me that way.  You have no idea what you do to me, how much I love you, or how sexy I think you are."

Ali pulled on the strap of Ashlyn's bra to bring her closer.

"This look is only for you from now on.  You say things to me that no one has ever said before and you make me feel things I never thought were possible.  On top of that you are so smart, caring, generous, and you make me feel so safe and comforted.  I never have nor ever will, feel this way about anyone the way I feel about you."

Ali could see the amber flecks coming out in Ashlyn's eyes.  Their lips were inches apart.  

"Kiss me Ashlyn, touch me."

Ashlyn had already felt like she was on a roller coaster ascending to the very top.  Then Ali had to say that to her, with those eyes, with that look upon her face and make her stomach drop.   She wrapped her arms around Ali and kissed her with everything she had, telling her how much she loved and wanted her.   After a few minutes, Ali felt the hook of her bra come undone and her breasts completely exposed to the hot water.   Ali blushed a little and looked around to confirm they were still alone. Normally she would object but she liked this naughty side of Ashlyn.

“Don’t worry, we are alone, I asked the hotel to have this area to ourselves. It’s restricted to hotel guests after 10 p.m. But I pulled a string and voila, we have access.”

Ali smiled, “Well fuck, in that case....” she reached down under the water and before Ashlyn could blink, Ali’s panties were bobbing in the water in between them. Then Ashlyn’s bra and panties were also floating around.

"I love your enthusiasm," Ashlyn smiled. “Look at you Ali, you’re so beautiful. Have you ever seen how beautiful you are?”

“I’d hardly say so at my age, maybe pretty, but I’m no Gal Gadot.”

There was mirrored glass on the windows of the hotel exterior next to the hot tub.   Ashlyn stood up with Ali in front of her, her ass to her pelvis, and guided them a few steps forward in the Jacuzzi towards the mirrored glass. She wrapped her hands around Ali’s waist and pressed her breasts into Ali’s back as she kissed and loved on the back of her neck.  Ali leaned back into it and smiled. 

Ashlyn paused and Ali brought her head back up to look straight ahead.

“I want you to see how beautiful you are.” Ashlyn kissed the side of her neck. “Look at how strong and beautiful your neck and throat are.  Drives me nuts,” Ashlyn said as she licked and sucked on those. Then she moved her hands up to cup Ali’s breasts in her hands.

“Do you see how beautiful these are?” 

Ashlyn asked as she massaged them in her hands and squeezed them together. She then took her nipples in her fingers and rolled them.

“I love them and I could suck on them for hours.”

"And look at your beautiful stomach.  I could eat a buffet off of you."

Then she turned Ali 90 degrees so that her ass was on display in the mirror. 

“You have the perfect ass,” Ashlyn said as she squeezed it and massaged her ass cheeks. Then her hands snaked around to Ali’s stomach and held that in her hands before reaching down lower in between Ali’s legs and holding her there. 

“And this part of you is gorgeous and so sweet. It’s where all of the love you hold inside is housed and is set free whenever you want to show your passion for me.  This is my altar and I could worship at it everyday if you will let me.  I crave and ache for you all of the time Ali.  You are a Goddess and I want you to see yourself that way.  The way that I see you.  The way I’ve always seen you.  And let me tell you something, at 40 you are more gorgeous than you ever were at 20 and that’s because you are a woman now.  A delicious, beautiful, gorgeous woman, who has lived and whose smile and eyes light up this world.  My desire for you is stronger today than it ever has been.” 

She turned Ali around to face her and saw there were tears in her eyes again.  Happy ones and Ashlyn smiled.  She grabbed each side of Ali’s head and tapped on it. “But this, this is the most magnificent thing about you, you’re mind. Your wicked sense of humor, your loyalty, your dirty mind, your intelligence, and your bravery.”  Then Ashlyn’s hand covered Ali’s heart.  “This is what I love the most, your heart and the way it loves me.  The way it finally made its way back to me.  The way it makes mine beat for yours.  The capacity it has to take care of me and look after me.  I can’t find enough words to tell you how much I love you Ali but I will try everyday. I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.”

Tears were now streaming down Ali’s face as she listened to words said to her that never had been before. She gently caressed both sides of Ashlyn's face and just stared into those loving and kind eyes. She couldn't even speak.  She drew Ashlyn's lips into hers and sucked on her bottom lip.  Ali’s tongue slipped into Ashlyn’s mouth, soft and demanding, sucking in Ashlyn’s tongue into her mouth and then returning it back into her own.   Ashlyn didn't care to make Ali cry but she knew her tears were a result of being moved inside in a good way.  That Ashlyn had evoked strong emotions inside of her.   Ashlyn knew the assholes Ali had been with in the past and seriously doubted any of them had said much to her other than "You're so hot," or "Show me your tits," or God knows what with their mentality.   Ashlyn was going to make sure that she told Ali often how she felt about her.   


Ali broke the kiss, and leaned back, her skin red and flushed between the hot water and the kiss.  


"No one has ever said anything like that to me before.  You have no idea what you do to me. You mean so much to me Ashlyn, no one has ever loved me like this before and I haven't loved anyone like I love you.  You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is pick your own adventure time again. :). Shall we see them enjoy the hot tub, or should we use our imaginations and join them the next morning when they go out for beignets?


	16. Chapter 16

Beignets and coffee.  Ashlyn woke up starving and her stomach would not stop yelling beignets and coffee. She opened her eyes to find Ali next to her, staring at her while she was asleep, with a smile on her face.

"Morning babe."

"Morning gorgeous."

"Feed me."  


Ashlyn laughed.  "I was just thinking the same thing.  We are so going to get beignets.  I am in New Orleans, and for the first time in 22 years, I can have a fucking beignet and I can't wait."

“Then a platter of beignets is what you will get," Ali smiled and kissed Ashlyn on the cheek before making her way into the shower.

It wasn't very long before the were down the street from Jackson square sitting at a table at Cafe DuMonde, eating beignets and and drinking cafe au lait among the local birds who were just hoping that one would fall to the floor.  Ali looked around at all of the people doing the same, tables dusted with powder sugar and emptied coffee cups.  When Ali thought Ashlyn was going to ask for the check she was surprised to find that she was asking for another plate of beignets.   Ali smiled, she loved watching the simplest of things bring Ashlyn such joy.  Fried dough squares, sunsets, boat rides.   Ashlyn loved life and Ali loved experiencing it with her.   She was like a child in many ways.   


"Babe, they have a gift shop and I am going to make sure we take back some of this coffee and a few boxes of the beignet mix, that's another thing I will make for you."  


"If you can make these, I will do anything you ask.   Just name it."

Ali raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "I am so taking you up on that Ashlyn.  You just remember those words."

When she returned with her purchase she found Ashlyn getting up from the table, dusting the powdered sugar off of her shirt.  As they began to walk down the sidewalk, Ashlyn held Ali's hand as they looked at Jackson Square, the different street vendors, and artists.  They decided to walk along the row of shops and Ashlyn stopped in front of a voodoo shop and Ali dropped her hand.

"Come on, lets go in," Ashlyn nodded towards the door.

"Oh, um no that's ok, I will wait for you out here."   


"What's wrong?"

"I can't go in there, things are going really really well for me, for us, and I don't want to bring any bad luck around."

Standing on the steps, Ashlyn gazed into the shop and then down at Ali.  She put her sunglasses back on and descended down the steps towards her girl.  Ali made an excellent point.   As they continued down the street, Ali took them on a small detour through the French Quarter to a tattoo shop.  Ali turned so that she was facing Ashlyn and put her hands on her hips before they went into the shop.    


"I want to get a small fleur de lis.  I want to always have something to remember this trip by.   This is a trip that changed my life in all of the best of ways and I never want to forget it.   I want you to pick out the place where it goes."

Ashlyn searched Ali's eyes and drew her in for a hug, holding the back of her head an kissing the top of it.  Ali stood on the tips of her toes and put her arms around Ashlyn's back.

"I love you Ashlyn."

When they were inside, Ashlyn watched Ali pick out the tattoo and draw up the design with the artist.  The whole while, Ashlyn couldn't take her eyes off of her trying to decide the placement.   Ashlyn wanted it in a place that was only for her, a place that only they could share together.   She decided in the middle of Ali's breasts, just below them and whispered her placement choice into Ali's ear while the Artist drew it up.  Ali smiled, she loved it because everyday she would see it and it would remind her of the beginning of their life together.  Ashlyn held Ali's hand the entire time, she did her best to distract her from the pain.  It wasn't long before they were on the road splitting the drive time back to Florida while the other one slept.   


When Ali pulled into the driveway, it was late.   She looked over at Ashlyn sound asleep and smiled.  Ashlyn was still holding her hand and Ali brought it up to her mouth and kissed it.  She looked at the house and now it was different.   It was their home now.   She could now count on coming home every day and finding Ashlyn there.   She gently shook Ashlyn to wake her up.    Ashlyn rubbed her eyes and looked up to see the familiar surroundings and smiled at Ali.    


"Welcome home baby."

Ashlyn squeezed her hand harder, "It feels so nice to be home."

They grabbed their stuff and headed quietly upstairs  Ali didn't want to wake Robert or the dogs downstairs.  Ali walked around to turn on some lights and put a away a few things.   She saw Ashlyn walk down the hallway and frowned as she saw her turn into the guest room she had previously been staying in to put down her bags.  Ali followed her into her room and crossed her arms in the doorway as she watched Ashlyn.   Ashlyn turned around and held out her arms.   Ali walked towards her and then past her, picked up the bags, turned around, and headed towards her room with them.   


"Um, I just figured you would want some time to make some room, we don't have to put my things in your room right now."

Ali set everything down on a bench in front of her bed.    


"Look, I am only going to tell you this once.  This is your room now too Ashlyn and your house.   Your things definitely belong in here and wherever else you want to put them."  Ali then pointed to the bed.   "This is now your bed as well."

Ashlyn looked around the room.  She had been in it many times before but always for only a few minutes because it was Ali's room.  As she laid in her bed in a couple of rooms down the hallway, she would think about Ali, laying in this very room, wishing she could lay next to her, wondering what she looked like as she slept like an angel.  Now suddenly, this was a space she belonged in.  Not just during the day but anytime of the day or night she wanted.  She didn't have to knock anymore to see if Ali was dressed or make sure she herself looked appropriate before entering.   


Ali walked towards Ashlyn as she looked around and embraced her.  "Ashlyn, babe, this is your room now too and I can't wait to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up to you each morning in here.  I love you."

"I love you too Ali.  I just....  I never thought....  I just... thank you Ali."

Ali knew this was big for Ashlyn.  This was different than being at her house.  This house was a home they shared together as children and it shared many memories for them.  It was all coming full circle.   As they got into bed that night, it was nice just to snuggle into each other.  Ali was letting Ashlyn have the space to just feel, to feel like she was home  and settle into that new feeling.  That night she drew Ashlyn into her arms and threw a leg up over her hip.   Ashlyn held on to her tight and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.  That night, in their bed, it felt like they were in Camelot.   

Ashlyn woke up the next morning as the little spoon and it felt like heaven.  If she died right now, she would have everything she ever wanted.  There was just something about being in this home, in Florida, in Ali’s super comfortable bed that made it all feel complete.  Even the mattress and sheets felt like heaven.  To wake up in this bed and to feel Ali’s arms and legs  completely engulfed around her, Ashlyn never wanted it to end.  Ali must have felt her stir because she squeezed her even tighter.  Ashlyn smiled and turned over into Ali and saw those pretty eyes looking back at her, smiling.

“I love you.  You feel so good in this bed Ashlyn.”

“I love you more.  This bed is amazing, I don’t want to get out.”

“Then don’t.  Stay in it and let me love you,” Ali said as she turned herself into a crab and wrapped herself around Ashlyn.  Ashlyn smiled, her face resting into Ali’s T-shirt in between her breasts while her hand held Ali’s ass.  

“This is my new favorite spot. You and this bed are so comfy.”

“Yeah I kinda noticed you like this spot ,” Ali giggled. She ran her hands up and down the back of Ashlyn’s T-shirt.  It was raining this morning and just to be able to be indulgent, to sleep in with the person you loved the most and hold them tight, it was everything.  Her need for Ashlyn was growing and she fought back every urge she had not to ravage Ashlyn. The thunder rolled, and as Ashlyn drifted back to sleep, Her need for Ashlyn to rest from the drive and enjoy this was greater than the fire burning in between her legs.  She woke up every morning like this, burning for Ashlyn and had yet to tell her.   This was yet another sign that she was meant to be with Ashlyn. 

When Ashlyn was completely out, Ali got up, got a cold, cold, shower and went downstairs to greet Robert, get her dogs and pay him for the time he pet sat for them.  Robert joked with her that she wasn’t getting her Lhasa Apsos, Gabby and JoJo back.  She confided in him about what happened and why she had to go.  Years ago, Robert had rented the same efficiency from her grandparents.

“Oh my God, finally.  I thought I’d be pushing a walker before you two finally figured it out,” Robert said with his hands over his chest. 

“Oh not you too.  What did you know?”

“Oh only that for years, Ash has followed you around with heart eyes.  She would come down to the patio and drink her sorrows away anytime she visited while you were with those douche bags.”   

Ali crossed her arms, “What did she tell you?”  

“She wouldn’t tell me anything, it was unspoken. I’d come and get her off the patio, make her frozen margaritas and we would play xbox.”

“This was every night?”

Robert nodded, “Just about.”

“She used to tell me she was walking over to the tiki bar to watch the games.”

Robert looked down and scooped up JoJo and began to pet her.  “She wasn’t at the tiki bar.  She was just removing herself from a situation.   She couldn’t stand the way your husband treated you.”   

Ali put her hand over her shoulder while one was on her hip, threw her head back and closed her eyes.  “God I feel like such a stupid ass.  Apparently everyone knew but me.  Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because she never told me,  she just told me she didn’t like the way Michael treated you.    But I knew, I could see it.  I know how it feels to love someone  you can’t have.  Besides, it wasn’t my story to tell.  And if I had, what would you have done?”

“I don’t know... I just.. I was focused on my marriage back then.   When we were kids and we got too close my mother caught on and told me to focus on boys. I didn’t understand everything back then and I didn’t know Ash felt that way this whole time.”

“If you had known and you didn’t feel the same about her it could’ve ended really bad.  I’ve been gay since the day I was born and it’s not always a good idea to confess your feelings to a straight person, especially if you feel like they don’t feel the same way.”  Robert continued to pet JoJo.  “Well what matters now is that you found each other and you did figure it out.  I’m very happy for you both.  Is she here to stay?”

Ali nodded and smiled.  “Yes, I am never letting her go.  I mean just look at how amazing she is.  I love her so much.”

Robert laughed, “I’m so happy to hear that.  God if grandma could see you now.  You know she knew too.  She hated it because she wanted you to have a normal life but she used to tell me the heart wants what it wants.  She loved Ashlyn like she was her own.  

“No way.”

“Way.  Ashlyn would come back early while you were out with your boyfriends and all she would talk about were the virtues and wonder of Ali Krieger.  Your Grandma used to say to me, if only Ali could find herself a boy that had the heart of Ashlyn.”

“Ugh.  I wish she would have said it to me.  Dammit I was already on that track until they all started fucking with my head.  My heart knew all along.”

“You know things were different for them than they are today.  Look, you are free now, just walk a path forward. Things happen for a reason.  It took a Hurricane to be your biggest blessing.  So just go with it, run to her and never look back.  I’m so happy for you both, and please send my nieces down anytime and I will babysit them.”

Ali hugged Robert and took the girls upstairs.  She turned on the stove and made a batch of pancakes for Ashlyn, placing them on a tray with a cup of coffee  and a hibiscus flower she found in the back that she put in a little vase.   It was winter in Fl and yet something always managed to blossom.    When she walked into the room she found Ashlyn texting away on her phone.

“Good morning babe.  I thought there was a chance you might be hungry.”

“Wow.  Is this what it is going to be like  around here all of the time?”

Ali laughed, “Only until I go back to work.  Now eat up because I have plans for you today.”

“God how I love your pancakes.  I love the flower. Thank you Ali.  So what are we doing today?”

“It’s the least I could do for waking up to a rose each day.  That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Ashlyn smiled and then her eyes fell down to Ali’s breasts.  “How is your tattoo feeling today?”  

“It’s still tender and I itch.  I moisturized earlier so that helped.”

“Maybe I can help make it feel better,” Ashlyn said smiling as she formed a bite of pancake.

“Maybe you can, but later.  There’s a road out there and a show we have to get on it.  We have a car to pick out.”

Ali smiled internally as Ashlyn tried to swallow back her groan in a bite of pancake.  

Car shopping,  that was the last thing she wanted to do with Ali on a rainy rest day.  Especially since Ali flat ironed her hair this morning, smelled amazing, and was looking delicious sitting on the bed next to her.   Ashlyn had way different hopes for how this day would go.  But, she knew Ali needed a car and they just needed to go handle that.

When they got out to the truck, Ali motioned for Ashlyn to get in the passenger seat. 

“It’ll just be easier since I know where we are going.”

When they headed towards 75, Ashlyn looked over at Ali.

“Um, aren’t all of the car dealerships back there?”

“Yes if you want to pay extra.  We are going up to Tampa.”

Ashlyn just decided to get some more sleep.  Ali smiled, she knew Ashlyn was too good to complain.  She took advantage of this time and stopped by an ATM.  About forty minutes later, Ashlyn was awoken by a the feeling of a dirt road underneath her that was leading to a horse farm.  

“Al, where are we going?  I know they don’t sell BMW’s here.”

“I decided to take a detour.  Saw a sign for citrus and I want to bring home some fresh oranges and grapefruit.”

“But Ali, those places are all along the freeway, why here?”

“Because they have the best.  The sign said so.”

Ashlyn just looked at her and thought she was crazy.  When they got out and pulled up to an old farmhouse Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand. 

“Um, you’re going to get us killed.  Two lesbians approaching a farm in the middle of nowhere holding hands may not be the best of ideas.”

Ali rolled her eyes.  “Hold my hand and get your ass moving.”

When Ali rung the doorbell she was greeted by a blonde  that looked like Trisha Yearwood in jeans, cowboy boots and a denim shirt.  Ashlyn was relieved it wasn’t some old man or old lady with a shotgun.  

“Hey y’all!  Welcome!  Come right this way, they’re in here!”

Ashlyn stopped and gave Ali a look that meant she knew there weren’t any oranges in one of the rooms of this woman’s house. Ali tugged her along anyway.   As they walked in, Ashlyn was greeted by a playpen full of little puglets.  

“Oh my God, Al!”   A huge smile spread across Ashlyn’s face as she nudged Ali with her elbow. 

“Ok ladies so here they are, they turned 7 weeks old today.  The two over in this pen are already spoken for, but you can have your pick of any of these.  They will be ready to go home in a week, after their final vet visit.  The mother and the father  are in the living room if you want to meet them.  Just be sure to pick them up one at a time because they are squirmy.  I’ll give you guys some time and then I’ll be back to answer any questions.”

Ashlyn just looked at Ali with the biggest smile which then caused Ali to lean her neck to the side and smile.

“You don’t have to get one today, but if you see one you like, get it.”

Ashlyn walked towards the pen and looked at them. 

“How about you sit in the chair and point to me which one you want to hold first?”

“Al, they are adorable, that little black one over there, let me see him.”  

Ali bent over and fished him out, he was pudgy and short, and she put him in Ashlyn’s hands who began to cuddle and tickle him.

Ali then bent over and picked up another black one with a really serious looking, droopy face.  Ali started giggling.  They were so cute.  She looked at Ashlyn, playing with a puppy, it was so cute.

“I definitely love the black ones,” Ashlyn said.  Then she looked over and saw the face on the one Ali was holding and asked to trade.

 

“Oh my god Al, this face,” Ashlyn said as she held him up above her.

 

“I know, right?  So adorable.”  Ali flipped the one over that she was holding and began to rub his fat little tummy.

 

“Which one do you like Al?” 

 

“Babe this is your choice.  I picked out the girls, I want you to pick the one you want.  You deserve to have a dog now that you can raise one.” 

 

“What did I do to deserve this today?”

 

“Babe you deserve everything you want.  When you told me the other day I was thinking now would be best, while I’m at home and you’re finishing the house before we jump back into work.  This way we can potty train and get past the crying at night part and if we lose sleep then it won’t affect our jobs.  Plus if you want one from this litter then you have to pick early bc they tend to go fast once old enough.  If you don’t see one you want we can try pug rescue.”

 

“You make a good point.  I kind of really want a puppy since I have never had one.  And I really like Mr. Serious here.  Can we talk to the lady again?”

 

Ali turned around and called out to the breeder.

 

“So what do you guys think?”

 

“What is the temperament of the black ones?”

 

“The smaller one is hyper, and the one you are holding has a more even temperament.  In my experience, that probably means he won’t listen to half of what you say, but he will probably be the most entertaining.”

 

“I’m used to that,” Ashlyn said looking at Ali, earning a playful slap to her upper arm.

 

“I think he looks like an Ollie,” Ashlyn said.  “He can be Oliver when we mean business.”

 

“I love that name baby.  I love him too, he is precious.”  

 

They were led into the living room so they could meet his parents and the breeder went over the vet and feeding schedule of all the pugs as well as their general upkeep and maintenance.    She explained that she bred for show and had already found her show dog out of the litter, Mr. Bojangles, and the rest she had to find homes for.  Ashlyn was impressed at the show pictures, ribbons, and trophies displayed in the room which backed up that this woman wasn’t just breeding to breed and sell.   The mom and dad were healthy, one was black, one was tan and both were not having knee and hip problems.

 

Ashlyn looked at Ali and Ali nodded.  

 

“Ok we want this one.”

 

“Great, you can come get him next Saturday.  I just need a deposit, and then the rest when you pick him up.  I’ll make sure he’s bathed, and this is the kind of food he is eating if you want to pick some up.”

 

Ali pulled the cash out of her pocket and handed it over while Ashlyn took a picture of the food bag.   They wrapped it up and agreed to come back in a week.   

 

When they got outside and headed for the truck Ashlyn hugged Ali, picked her up, and swung her around.  

 

“Thank you baby, God you make me so happy.  First pancakes and now a pug!  It’s a total P day.”

 

Ali laughed, “Guess what else starts with a P?”

 

“Oh my God Al!” Ashlyn laughed.  

 

“I’ve been thinking about yours all day, and mine, grinding together,” Ali said into Ashlyn’s ear making her blush.  

 

“Oh yeah?  You know since we are on a farm, I think I would like the view of Ali on top, riding me cowgirl style.  Maybe I should get you a hat.  Damn Al, just the thought of you in a cowgirl hat doing..”

 

Ali wiggled free and ran to the car giggling before anyone heard them or before Ashlyn got any ideas of to do something there on the horse/pug farm.   

 

“While we are out here, let’s go to tractor supply and buy a pen and a crate so we can set them up this week.” 

 

In Tractor Supply, Ali sent Ashlyn to go pick out a pen and a crate while she quickly picked out a cowboy hat.  She found a white one with turquoise on the band  and a pink with silver on the band.  She had to have both.   One she could wear to the Little Big Town concert they were going to that Ashlyn didn’t know about yet because Ali found the gals in the group to be hot.  She quickly had them rung up and hid them under the seat in the back of the truck before returning to the store and helping Ashlyn.

 

Since they were in Tampa and had the truck Ashlyn wanted to go pick out the tile for the bathroom and the shower since she was going to start on that this week.  They decided on a white cultured marble tile with some gray and white marble accent pieces scattered throughout.  Ashlyn found the rain shower, spray jets and shower heads and wand she wanted.  This one had LED lights and Bluetooth.  She would have to order the lead glass doors but at least they got a color choice down and she could begin demo soon.  Since there was a Best Buy next door, she picked up the tv and the speakers  she wanted too.  Ali just let her have at it, after what she saw in Ashlyn’s home, she had full confidence in her woman to build them something beautiful.  Demo was hard and Ali wanted Ashlyn to rest before she started so she cut off the shopping for the day and drove them to an Italian place where they feasted on pizza, seafood risotto, and wine.

 

They carried some of their purchases up on their first trip.  Ashlyn greeted the girls and took them out, while Ali went back to the bedroom and started to get some things ready.  She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot oil warmer she had and put some towels down on the bed.  She made a mental note to get a hot stone warmer and a towel warmer now that she and Ashlyn’s relationship hit a new level.  She definitely wanted to incorporate some of the things Ashlyn’s massage therapist used when they went.  She turned on her fountain that was on her bookshelf, the electric fireplace under her tv, and put on some soothing music.  

 

When Ashlyn came back, she was delighted to look at the scene before her.

 

“What’s all this?” She asked as she drew Ali in for a hug.

 

“I want you to rest baby before you start working on stuff.  We just had a long drive and today was a little more than I expected.”

 

“I love the way you take care of me.  I love you so much Al.  I can’t wait to bring Ollie home.”

 

Ali smiled, it really didn’t take much to make her girl happy. 

 

“I love you too.  Now I want you to get undressed and lay face down on the bed.”

 

“Oh twist my arm.  Seriously? A massage? Your hands all over my body?”

 

“That’s the idea,” Ali smiled.

 

“Will you do this with no clothes on?” Ashlyn asked.

 

“I wasn’t going too but if the client requests..”

 

“Oh the client definitely requests.”


	17. Chapter 17

Fast as a flash, Ashlyn was unclothed and on the bed. Ali had given her neck rubs before, but this is the first time she would go below the neck. This was the first time Ashlyn could actually enjoy it, and not have to stuff her feelings somewhere when Ali would put her magical fingers on her. After undressing, Ali put brought the heated oil warmer over to her night stand and spread hot oil on to Ashlyn's back. Ashlyn closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Oh man, Ali, that feels so good."

"Just wait until I get the stones and the stone warmer."

"Oh I can't wait for that. Your hands are like magic."

“Thanks babe.”

Ali dug in to Ashlyn's shoulders and the back of her neck being sure to dig in deep and work into her muscles. When she moved her hands to her lower back, Ashlyn jumped a little. There were so many unsaid things between them and Ali was going to fix them. There were times she touched Ashlyn, and Ashlyn would do that. Ali wasn’t sure if it was due to surprise or if Ashlyn just wasn’t used to being touched. She thought back to her conversation with Robert earlier and she knew she had a lot of time to make up for. Ali tried to do the same things Ashlyn's massage therapist did on her and it seemed to be working. Ali moved down to her lower back and calves and then worked back up to her upper back. By now, Ashlyn had totally melted underneath her hands and was in a blissful state. It didn't take long before things changed when Ali's hands began to massage Ashlyn's sides and especially when they moved down toward the sides of her hips.

Ashlyn tried to bite back the feelings but she couldn’t. Ali was turning her on so much.

"Ali, you are turning me on."

"Mmmm does that mean you will leave me an extra tip? And I so love that i just found out that your sides are sensitive."

Ali again ran her hands up and down the full length of Ashlyn’s sides sending shots of pleasure straight to Ashlyn’s core.

“Al if you keep rubbing me there, I am not going to be able to control myself."

"Promises, promises."

In one swift move Ashlyn rolled them over to where she was hovering over Ali.

"Oh I like this position because then I get to do this," Ali sassed as she reached over with her right hand for more oil, rubbed it on her hands and then up over Ashlyn's breasts. Ashlyn closed her eyes and threw her head back.

"Jesus Ali, that feels so fucking good."

"Bet Mandy never rubbed you like that," Ali said as her hands slid back to Ashlyn's sides.

"You enjoy driving me crazy and you always have," Ashlyn said as she slipped a knee in between Ali's thighs and looked into those beautiful cinnamon eyes. Ali raised her right leg to bend it at the knee as continued to rub Ashlyn's sides and then flipped them back over.

"I never said I was finished. There was a spot that I missed and this massage ends with a happy ending," Ali said as she straddled Ashlyn and rubbed her stomach. Ashlyn felt more hot oil spread across her stomach and back to her sides and an involuntary shiver came across her body. Ali loved that she was having this effect on Ashlyn and she began to grind down on Ashlyn’s center at the same time, causing her to moan.

“Ali...”

“Yes babe?”

“Fuck.”

Ali looked so hot on top of her, it was something she visualized many times. The sensations coming from Ali’s hands massaging into her sides was getting to be too much to bear. Ashlyn reached up and took Ali’s face into her hand and guided her down towards her.

“I need you down here on top of me.”

Ali smiled and looked down at Ashlyn putting a hand down next to each of her shoulders.

“I love you Ashlyn, I wish you could feel how much I love you.”

“Show me,” Ashlyn said, taking one of Ali’s favorite lines and turning it around on her.

“I woke up on fire for you this morning. I’m pretty much like that all day for you. I want you all of the time,”

"Why Ali Krieger, I might have you whipped."

Ali narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together, "I'll show you whipped."

Ali began to thrust her center down on top of Ashlyn's and it wasn't long before Ashlyn had nothing more to say. Ali leaned down, sucked on her pulse point, and then ran her tongue over the shell of Ashlyn’s ear. She loved having Ashlyn like this, completely pinned underneath her, rendered useless, gasping for air, squeezing her ass. Ashlyn loved this view because it looked like Ali was really fucking her. Ali thrusted her hips back and forth, her breasts were rubbing against Ashlyn's. Ali’s lips were all over her, on her ears, on her neck, on her throat, sucking, biting, kissing, driving Ashlyn insane. When Ali went to kiss Ashlyn, Ashlyn ran her hands through her hair and held the back of her head. When they were both on the brink, Ali put her face in the crook of Ashlyn's neck and enjoyed the feeling of Ashlyn holding on to her back and shoulders. It felt so good to the both of them just to be close like this.

“Ashlyn baby.... cum with me.”

Ali thrusted faster and put more pressure between them and sucked into the base of Ashlyn’s neck. She could feel Ashlyn tense up and that she was right in that moment before release.

“Alllllliiiiiiiiiiiii, yes!!! Ali, Ali, Ali.”

Both came simultaneously undone. They were in a tight embrace as they rode it out, working to catch their breaths and slow their racing hearts.

“Fuck Ali, that was so hot. I can’t wait for you to wear a strap on and do that.”

Ali laughed, “I will once you unpack it. You are so beautiful Ashlyn. It killed me not to wake you up and do that to you this morning.”

“You can wake me for sex anytime. I really hope that you will. There’s nothing i’d like more than that.”

Ali rolled over onto her side and draped her arm over Ashlyn’s stomach.

“I had an interesting chat with Robert this morning.”

“Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“He was telling me that my grandmother wished the guys I had went out with had your heart. Basically that she would have been happy for us, despite wanting me to be with a man, that she knew that the heart wants what it wants. That she loved you like you were her own. I also found out what you guys used to do together when you told me you were going to the tiki bar at the beach.”

Ashlyn bit her lip. “I loved your grandma, we used to have the best talks. I used to have fun hanging with Robert. He would help me take my mind off of you.”

Ali gently scratched her nails down Ashlyn’s back. “You could have just told me you were going to hang with Robert."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings or make it seem like I didn't want to spend time with you. Then you would have asked me, why was I going down there to be with him and I didn't want to have to tell you that I thought your husband was an asshole and cause a fight. I was going to be damned if I was going to sit around and listen to him say condescending things to you or degrade you."

"I am trying to put myself in your shoes. I wouldn't like that either if someone was doing that to you. I love you Ashlyn. I am sorry things were so painful for you. I know I have a lot to make up for and I am going to do my best to make you happy. There is so much I want to share and do with you. “

Ashlyn reached for the back of Ali’s head and kissed her.

“Ali you have made me the happiest. These past few weeks are something I thought would never happen. Just lying here and being able to hold you makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I was thinking earlier about how stupid I was for letting you leave that night and for being stubborn, what would’ve happened if you got away, or worse if you were hurt in that wreck.”

“Things happen for a reason Ash. Maybe that night needed to happen. I’m sure you would have found me if you wanted to, you kinda know where I live.”

“I’ll always want to find you. I hope I never have to. I’ve also decided you are getting a hummer for your next car. I want you in a tank.”

Ali laughed, “There goes my dreams of a Porsche.”

Ashlyn reached to intertwine her hand with Ali’s.

“Seriously though, I want to make you happy too Ali. I don’t want you to feel like you are having to make up for something. I know you’ve gone through a lot of changes in the last year and it’s been a lot at once. It was a lot for me when I admitted to myself who I was. I know you don’t talk about it but I am here if you do want to talk about it. You are so brave and fearless but I want you to know you don’t always have to be. I would love to know how you are feeling about all of this, not about me, but just you, you know?

Ali’s eyes searched Ashlyn’s. “A few months ago, I did struggle a bit. I mean I’ve always thought women were hot so that was nothing new. I struggled more about my feelings for you because they were new or reawakened, whatever you want to call it. But the thing I am struggling most with is guilt. Guilt that I didn’t see any of this sooner about how you felt. I know I can’t change the past but it doesn’t make it any easier. That’s what I struggle with. Im not struggling with being gay or what people will think because honestly I don’t care. I love you and that’s more important to me. I’m not struggling with the sex part because it is you Ashlyn. Maybe I would be if it was someone else but I’ve known you my whole life, so I wasn’t scared.”

Ashlyn smiled, “Ok I just want to check in with you. I mean I know this has to be different for you. I want to make sure you’re getting everything you want. You may not be experiencing it now, but down the road, people will say things, especially when we go public. I know we brushed upon this before, but I’ve been invited to a soccer gala up in Orlando for charity and if you go with me to that, your life is going to change.”

Ali threw her leg up over Ashlyn’s to be closer to her.

“Tell me what you’re afraid of. What do you think will happen?”

Ashlyn sighed, “Well first of all, your social media will explode. You’re going to gain a bunch of followers. Then they will start saying things over time.”

“Ok, like what?”

“Like, they’ll bring up your past and they’ll say things like I converted you. They’ll accuse you or me of cheating when we are photographed with other people. They will say crude things like ‘Ali must miss dick’ if you are photographed with a guy. I’ve seen it a thousand times and not every relationship is strong enough to survive this.”

“Well they don’t know me very well. Fuck them. I’ll either delete my accounts or I will tell it like it is. If they want to be crude and bring up things like dick, I don’t have a problem being just as crude back. I should just say that dick is overrated, Ashlyn Harris eats my pussy better than any man ever did, and she fucks me senseless which is more I can say for my exes. How about that? That will shut them up real quick.”

Ashlyn giggled and Ali followed suit. “Baby you make me laugh all the time.”

“You know that right? You do. I’ve never had anyone make me feel the way you do and I’m never going back. Never. If they want to comment about it, I have no problem admitting it. I can shut them up real quick. They only yap when there’s something to speculate about.”

“You know they’ll throw it my way too and you’ll read things. Pictures will be taken out of context, they’ll try to say that you don’t make me happy, and they’ll criticize me for chasing after a straight girl. I’m used to all of this but I just wanted to prepare you. I’ve seen what my teammates have gone through. I don’t care what they say because I know what I have with you but this will all be new for you. So I’m just asking that you not let this get to you. It’s always going to be you and me. We are a team. I don’t want them to fuck with us. This will all be a novelty for them because I haven’t been covered in a long term relationship in the press. I can just hear the comments on social media now. ‘Ali Krieger put that pussy on lockdown.”

“Well, didn’t I? And haven’t you locked down mine? So what? It’s the truth. This is what they say about all couples in the public eye. Really, why would I deny it? You did, I did, end of story, let them go on to the next thing.”

Ashlyn smiled, “I love your outlook on all of this. Promise me if it gets to be too much you will talk to me so we can work it out.”

“I promise you I will. But let me make one thing clear, there’s only one person I love and who is bringing me sexual pleasure and that is you. And because of that, that makes you the most important person in my life. Like the only person in my life that I care about what you think. Caring about what others thought got me nowhere and fucked up my path with you. I’m not letting that happen again. I know what I have with you.”

“I love you so much Ali. I know what I have with you too. It has been so worth waiting for and I am never letting go. My heart is completely yours and belongs to you and that has never changed,” Ashlyn said as she leaned in to kiss Ali and show her that long into the middle of the night.

***************

The next day, they both woke up feeling renewed. Ashlyn wanted to begin the demo in the bathroom so that required that Ali remove everything out of the bathroom, taking most things into the spare bathroom or into one of the other bedrooms.

"I am going to miss using this bathroom but I can't wait to see what you will build us," Ali said when she returned from the last trip.

"I think you are going to love it."

"I know I will. Now while you are up here doing the demo, I am going to go downstairs and start making us a nice big office. But when it comes time for hauling this stuff out of here, I want you to either call me to help, or you can just throw it out in trash bags over the balcony into the yard. Regardless, I don't want you lifting it all. I may need to borrow your truck to go get a few things so just leave it until I get back. I can't wait until insurance decides on a settlement so that I can go get something to drive."

"Ok babe, just be careful if you go out."

  
Ali went downstairs to the common area that was next to the car ports and took a look  
Around. She was happy that she had Ashlyn put a bathroom with a shower next to the laundry room. She found Robert and asked him to go with her to the storage pod place. They picked up Ashlyn’s desk and loaded it into the truck and went to the office store to get a nice chair. Ali grabbed a few of Ashlyn’s items of memorabilia out of the pod and took them to the frame shop before grabbing lunch and getting a sandwich for Ashlyn.

“You know it makes her cry when you do things like this. I think acts of service is her love language,” Robert said as he chewed his croissant.

“What do you mean?”

“When you do things with her and for her. It means a lot to her.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t think she’s used to kindness or love in that way. I think she’s used to people always taking from her,” Ali said sadly. “What do you mean by love language?”

“The five love languages. It’s a book, I read it so that I know how to love people. Sometimes we think we are showing acts of love but they don’t mean as much to others. There are five, words of affirmation, physical touch, receiving gifts, quality time, and acts of service.”

“It sounds like Ashlyn deserves all of those.”

“True but you should look up the quiz and have her take it, you should take it too. I bet you hers is acts of service. She is going to cry when she sees the space you are going to make for her. It’s going to mean a lot. Ashlyn is one of those quiet souls who goes through life doing everything for everyone, never expecting anything in return.”

“Well as long as they are happy tears, I don’t mind making her cry everyday. She makes me cry too. I’ve never had a relationship where I tear up all the time and it’s because of love, the way we love each other and not because the other person is a jerk.”

Robert smiled, “I’m happy about that. You deserved to be loved and treated right. I was quietly figuring out ways to poison Sean if you didn’t get rid of him soon. I know he can’t stand gay people just by the looks he shoots me. He has his boy doing the same thing. By the way, he came by while you were gone wanting his armoire back.”

“Well he is in for a huge surprise. I should get a pride flag and hang it from the front balcony. I will happily have it brought down and put it curbside for him and tell him he has 48 hours to come get his shit. I don’t want him in the house screwing with Ashlyn. He didn’t want to make me a priority but he also doesn’t want anyone else to have me.”

“Oh diva, I so know where we can get a rainbow flag,” Robert giggled putting a hand over his mouth.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Ali came upstairs into the bathroom, dolly in one hand, sandwich in another, pride flag under her arm, smiling as always.   


Ashlyn was kneeling down trying to rip out one of the cabinets and looked up at the sight before her.   She just shook her head, put her forehead in her hand and started laughing.

"What?  I brought you lunch, apparently I am your entertainment for the afternoon as well."

"Thank you for the sandwich.   Entertainment huh?  Does that mean you will be wearing that flag and nothing else?"

"If I do does that mean I get to wear your Olympic medals while I do?"

Ashlyn drew Ali into her arms and held her at the waist.

"My God that is a photo shoot I would love for you to do.  I'll give you an american flag too and all of my medals.  When can we book this?"

Ali laughed but Ashlyn wasn't laughing.  She had a smoldering look about her eyes and her face was wearing a smirk showing off her dimple.

"Your'e serious.   Omg, you are," Ali laughed, playfully patting Ashlyn on the chest.

"I am already picturing the enlarged photo hanging in the bedroom or the gym."

"We will see about that.  I actually had other plans for this flag and I need to tell you something."

Ashlyn took the sandwich and bit in.  'Ok, lay it on me."

"Well, as you know, I broke things off with Sean in October.  However, I forgot about his furniture.  That armoire in the bedroom that I use for a coffee station is his and apparently he came to get it while we were gone according to Robert."

Ashlyn frowned.

'So, I want to take it downstairs today and put it out in the driveway and then text him to let him know he has two days to come get it."

"Why don't you just let him come and get it and take it down?"

"Because, I don't want him in this house.  Robert was saying that he and his boy were shooting him dirty looks when he was last here and I think they have problems with gays.  I don't want him fucking with you, especially when he figures out we are together and I don't want him in our bedroom.  Robert and I thought we would hang the flag out on the balcony just for fun, because fuck him.  Robert is on his way up to help me take the armoire down.  I just wanted to let you know in case he comes by and you run into him.  Hopefully you wont."

"Ok."

In a half hour, said armoire was down the steps and under the carport next to three trash bags of demolition trash and a few other things he left behind.  


Ali:  Your armoire is under the carport along with a box of your things and a few bags of trash and old cabinets I need you to get rid of as repayment for me hauling that heavy ass thing down the steps.  You have two days before heavy trash day to come get it.

Sean:  You're back?  Where the hell have you been?

Ali:  That's none of your business.

Sean:  Well I was hoping to see you when I came by to pick it up.

Ali:  That won't be necessary, I have nothing left to say.

Ali was happy to have Robert back, he was very helpful.  He helped her bring the desk in and put the office chair and file cabinet together.   Ali brought her computer and printer down from upstairs since she barely used it and before long, they both had a place where they could work.   Ali set up the internet and scheduled a tech to come out and run a wire for a TV.  She was looking forward to the day when she could either bring Ashlyn's couch in here or get her something she wanted to make this more of a place she would like to spend time in.  After a couple of hours had passed she decided to take another trip back to the pod and bring Ashlyn's files and boxes from her office and a few other pieces of small furniture back that she could work on the next day.

When Ali locked up downstairs, she came up to find Ashlyn.  Ali was simply amazed at what all Ashlyn had accomplished.  The entire bathroom was demo'd except for the lighting, bathtub and toilet.  Ashlyn had removed all of the drywall that separated the bathroom from the room behind it and had started to make her way into there. The bed was disassembled and the room was packed up.

"Wow, Ash, I had no idea you would get this far or I would have come up and did this room."

Ashlyn shrugged, I didn't think I would either but it went pretty smooth.  I am going to go get a shower."   


Ali went to put dinner in the oven and that's when she heard Sean's diesel truck pull up.  Ali rolled her eyes and just hoped he would get the stuff without interaction.  Of course, she wasn't that lucky and it wasn't that long before he was ringing the doorbell at the foot of the stairs causing the dogs to cry and bark.  Ali just decided to go down before he decided to come and cause some kind of scene.

Ali came down and Sean was smiling with a lascivious grin.  


"You're looking good these days," he said as his eyes raked her up and down.

"So were you able to load the chest?

"Yeah, Travis helped me get it in the truck."

"Good, was there anything else you needed?"

"Aren't you going to invite me upstairs?" Sean asked.

"No, why would I?" Ali responded.

"Thought you might be lonely," Sean said with a glint in his eyes.

Ali rolled hers.  "No, I am definitely not lonely."

"Well, I've been thinking about some things, I was hoping we could talk.  You were right about Travis," Sean said as he plopped himself down on one of the stools in the carport.

"Oh was I now?  About what exactly?" Ali asked and then wondered why she did because she didn't even really care.  But like all relationships with exes it was nice to sometimes watch them grovel after all of the shit they put you through.

"He just didn't want us together.  He wanted us to live alone, so he could have me alone.  I heard him talking to his girlfriend and he was telling her that now I would have more money to spend on him and his football stuff."

'Oh, well, good for him.  Looks like he got his wish."

"Ali I was wrong, I should have listened to you, but I was..."

Ashlyn finished her shower and could hear voices downstairs.  She came down the back stairs that led out of Ali's bedroom and walked around the side of the house towards the car port.

Ali put her hand up.  "Stop right there.  For the last three years I tried to tell you he was purposely causing a rift between us, that this is what he wanted.  So now he has it, you both have what you wanted, so go be happy."  Ali turned around to head for the stairs.

"But I am not happy Ali.   I made a mistake, I want to come back."

Ali just glared at him.  

"Well guess what?  People in hell want ice water too.  It's not happening.  You had your chance.  I did everything I could to make this a home for you and Travis and you two continuously told me you weren't comfortable here.  I tried to accommodate you both but I was constantly called a nag.  Remember that?  Ali the nag who had rules because she wouldn't let the two of you sit in your underwear on the couch and she expected the both of you to pick up after yourselves.  Ali the nag who had rules like leave your dirty shoes downstairs and pick up your beer bottles.   Ali who didn't have a big enough back yard so you two could play football, Ali who lives by the beach and you both hate the beach.   So whatever Sean, I've moved on and I am happier now than I have been in years."

"I knew it, you've been fucking around on me.  That's why you aren't tore up about our split.  Oh and look, your little friend is eavesdropping on us."

Ali turned around to see Ashlyn in a white tank top, flip flops and blue board shorts.   


"Hi Sean, the name's Ashlyn, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, Christ, what did you do, shave your fucking head?"

Ashlyn ran her fingers through her freshly styled hair.  "Yeah, I sure did."

Ali walked up to Ashlyn and planted a kiss on the side of her cheek and put and arm around her waist.

"Hey babe, dinner is almost ready.  Sean was just picking up his shit and was just leaving."

"Hi gorgeous, I can't wait, you are the best cook." Ashlyn said, making sure to compliment Ali properly which is more than Sean ever did.   


"Babe?  What the fuck is that?  What are you batting for the other team?  Is that why that flag is out front?"

"Yes and Yes.  Now if that is all, we have a busy evening ahead."

"Oh so that's what you think, you think you are just going to move that dyke in here?  What the fuck is wrong with you Ali?  Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I already have and it's time for you to leave."

Just then Robert rounded the corner.  He had been on the other side of the house watering the bougainvillea when he heard a man that was raising his voice.

"Oh isn't this just great.  RuPaul just showed up," Sean said with a look of disgust on his face.   


Robert just held his hip, smiled, and wiggled his pinkie to wave and then put it by the corner of his mouth being as flamboyant as he possibly could.  


"Hi grumpy bear.   I'd say I missed you but I didn't.  I think Ali just told you it was time for you to leave."

Sean just put his hand on his knee and looked at the three of them.

"All of you disgust me.  You all deserve each other.   And you, you must have forgot what it was like to be with a man.  I should take you upstairs right now and remind you."

Ali threw her head back and laughed.  "Oh I remember and it totally sucked.   Ashlyn actually knows how to fuck me.  Now get the fuck out of here."

Robert moved forward and crossed his arms while Ashlyn drew Ali in to the side of her waist.   


"I think I am going to fucking puke.  Fuck this, I am out of here."

"Good, we were just taking out the trash," Ashlyn said and walked arm and arm towards the stairs with Ali.   Robert nodded for the two of them to go up, saying he had their backs without saying anything.

"What a fucking asshole," Ashlyn said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes he is.  He thought he was coming back to me.  I think he got more than he bargained for," Ali said as she pulled the pan of chicken spaghetti out of the oven. "Do you mind if I put this in a couple of containers and we eat this on the beach, maybe even go for a swim?" Ali asked.

"I would love that.  Go get changed and I will pack us a tote for the beach."   


Ali went and put a bikini on and a new tank and a pair of running shorts.  She was a little miffed at Sean and his epiphany.  Travis hadn't even bothered getting out of the car to say hi to her after she took care of him for five years and that really pissed her off.  They were just a couple of ungrateful people and she was glad they were out of her life.

 Ashlyn packed their food, a couple of drinks and grabbed a bag with a picnic blanket in it for the beach and another blanket as well as a couple of towels.   She had only been back a few days and was already excited to be headed to the beach.  She smiled while she packed, proud of how Ali handled things and got rid of Sean. When she sat down, Gabby came over to her and begged to be picked up.  Ashlyn held her and rocked her in her arms and sang to her.  When Ali came down the hallway and saw it, it took her breath away.  Never in her life had she been so sure that she had made the right decision.   She was so happy that things happened for a reason and turned out the way they did, this was her family and the only family she wanted.    


"You know the girls didn't even run down to see him when he pulled up?" Ali asked.

"I don't blame them.  Dogs know a douche when they see one."

"Do you know that they sit by the window every time you leave and wait for you to get back?  They get so excited when you come home.  They either go down to greet you or jump you the minute you come through the door.  That was one of the first things I noticed when I decided to get rid of that prick."

"Good girls." Ashlyn said and reached for a five out of her billfold acting like she was handing it to JoJo, "Just like I taught you."

Ali pursed her lips and shook her head as she grabbed a bag.  "Come on, lets go enjoy this gorgeous evening.”

The pair walked hand and hand down the street to the beach.  


“Babe you look so fine. I love when you wear Ray Bans,” Ali said, swinging Ashlyn’s hand in her own.

“You look beautiful, you always do, and your ass and legs in those shorts... you kill me.  So, do you feel like telling me what he said?”

“Oh he was just saying I was right about everything with Travis, that he made a mistake and wanted to come back.  I told him I tried to make a home for them, the two of them did nothing but call me names and were unappreciative.  He told me he’s not happy and I told him too bad, that I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” Ali brought Ashlyn’s hand to her mouth and kissed it.

“I’m so proud of the way you handled that Ali.  I love you and it makes me happy that you’re happy.”

“I love you too baby.  Now let’s waste no more time on him and let’s enjoy this beautiful sunset.”

They laid out the oversized picnic blanket on a secluded section of the beach where they were out of sight and laid out their dinner.  Ashlyn sat down first and motioned for Ali to sit in between her legs.  Ali sat with her back to Ashlyn, wrapped up in her as they ate.

“I love your chicken spaghetti.  You are the best cook Al. I love that you came out here with me to watch the sunset.”

“Thank you.  You turned me into a sunset lover and made me stop and appreciate them.  I love seeing the world through your eyes.”

“The west coast of Florida and the West coast of the US are the only places they set over the water in the US so I think they are pretty special.  Especially when they orange and pink like tonight.  They are so beautiful and the water is too.  Almost as beautiful as you.  My two favorite things are in front of me, I feel like it’s Christmas.”

Ali finished the last bite of her dinner and set down her container beside them and turned around to face Ashlyn.  Her eyes were watered up.

“Oh Al, I...”

“Shhhhh,” Ali said, as she put a finger over Ashlyn’s mouth.

“You say everything to me with love Ash.  I mean this compared to the conversation I had with him an hour ago, it’s like night and day.  You always compliment me, you are so gentle with my heart.  I love you so much, I can’t even express how much.”   


Ali took Ashlyn’s bowl and set it down beside them.  She reached for Ashlyn’s sunglasses and slid them off.   


“My god, your eyes, they are like a golden green.”

Ashlyn blushed and Ali moved in to kiss Ashlyn, slow and lovingly, pushing her down on the blanket.   


“Ashlyn, I love you.  I love you so fucking much my heart feels like it’s going to burst and I’ll never get tired of telling you that.”  

A cascade of Ali’s hair fell around Ashlyn’s face.   Ashlyn reached up to hold Ali’s cheek, “I love you too.  You’re my world, all that I will ever need and I will never get tired of telling you that.” 

Ashlyn flipped them over and reached for her phone to take a picture of Ali with the sun setting right above her head and the water behind her.  She made it her lock screen, all of her favorite things in one photo.  She showed it to Ali.

“Look how beautiful you are.  The sunset can’t even compete with you.  You look like something that the angels made.”

Ali just looked up at Ashlyn adoringly.

“Make love to me Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn looked around, thankful there was no one around.  It was January and it was a little too cool for there to be that many beach goers.  They were also protected by dunes behind them and on both sides.

“Right here?  Out here?  Are you sure?” Ashlyn asked with excitement.

“Yes Ash.  I want you so bad it hurts."

Ashlyn felt her head spinning and pool forming in between her legs.

“Look at my life right now.”

Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali sucking on her tongue.  The feeling of their tongues sliding back and forth against each other was so overwhelming that Ali just closed her eyes, laid her head back and enjoyed Ashlyn exploring her mouth.  The waves crashing on the beach in front of them and the pink sky overhead was the perfect backdrop.  It was like making love to your soulmate in paradise.    


Sometimes Ali didn’t know what to do.  Something inside of her that was dormant, that was dead, had been awakened.  You could only tell a person you loved them so many times before you sounded insane.  You could only tell them that you needed and wanted  them so much before you sounded needy and clingy.  But she was. She was needy and clingy because she had been love starved and it wasn’t until she found love with Ashlyn that she realized this.  It wasn’t until Ashlyn touched her that she realized no one had ever touched her right.  It wasn’t until Ashlyn kissed her that she realized no one had kissed her right.  Then once their hearts joined and became one, once they both gave themselves to each other completely, she knew that she could never exist without Ashlyn.   It was getting to the point where she no longer knew how to express herself with words and just wanted to wrap herself around Ashlyn forever and never let her go.  That’s what scared her the most because she knew that they both had to exist and have their own identities outside of their relationship.   But god, did she want to just fall completely into the pool of insanity and obsession.  Just to be self indulgent and to never leave their bubble.    Just to have Ashlyn inside of her and to be inside of Ashlyn forever.  The feelings were all consuming.  To be in love with your best friend, who made you laugh, who had your back, who knew you inside and out, who handled you with care, and who looked at you like you hung the moon was the most amazing thing she ever felt.  

Ashlyn’s heart soared.  It wasn’t lost on her that Ali was doing everything to make her dreams come true.  This was for her, the view, to have Ali this way in her favorite place with this gorgeous backdrop.  Her heart felt like it might burst.  She spent summers thinking about bringing Ali up to the dunes and making love to her.  She got to love the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on, she got to have her.  Ashlyn was determined to show Ali how much she was loved and appreciated, especially for all of the things she did for her.  If Ashlyn had to thank her 20 Times a day she would.  She also made a promise to always tell Ali how beautiful she was to make up for all of the years she wasn’t loved the right way and cherished like she should be.  Ashlyn would never take Ali or her heart for granted.  She knew how special it was to have this chance with her. Never in a million years did she think Ali would love her and now she did.  She would make it her mission to make Ali feel loved, desired, cared about, needed, believed in, and make it known that she had Ali's back.  

When they broke the kiss, Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes and Ali felt like Ashlyn was bearing right into her soul.  

“I love you and I need you more than I have needed anything in my life.  You are everything to me,” Ashlyn whispered as she made her way down Ali’s jaw, neck and throat with her tongue as her hand made its way down to Ali’s tank and slid it up her body and over her head.

“You in a bikini will always be one of my favorite things.”

Ashlyn ran her hands over Ali’s breasts and looked at her for permission to take it off considering their present location.  Ali nodded, she didn’t care, it was getting darker and they were alone.  Ashlyn took off her bikini top and cupped Ali’s breasts in her hands, looking at how perfect they were. 

“God I love the way your hands feel on me Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn brought one to her lips and lavished it with kisses, nips and licks before sucking the nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.  Ali held on to Ashlyn’s arms as Ashlyn repeated the same motions to Ali’s other breast and by the time she was done, she had Ali on absolute fire.  Ali wanted nothing more than to tell Ashlyn she needed her Inside of her right at that very moment, but she felt like she was always doing that to Ashlyn and that Ashlyn deserved to enjoy herself, so in torture she remained.  Ashlyn slid her tongue up and down Ali’s stomach and over her abs dipping her tongue into Ali’s navel, causing Ali to arch her back. 

“Ash....”

Ashlyn's tongue made its way down to the top of Ali’s bikini bottoms which she took in between her teeth and pulled down Ali's legs.  Ashlyn would never get tired of this view.  Ali was so ready for her and dusk was approaching, the sun had gone down, the waves were crashing harder in front of them because the tide was coming in.  It was perfect.  She kissed Ali along her inner thighs and ran her tongue along the outside of her lips.

“Oh god, yes Ashlyn, please baby. Please.” 

Ashlyn dipped her tongue in lightly just to tease Ali once more before flattening out her tongue and licking her full length.  Ashlyn was sure that nothing tasted sweeter than Ali, everything about her was intoxicating.  Ali's moans and breathing encouraged Ashlyn along.  When her tongue entered Ali, she had to hang on to her thighs to hold her down.  Ali threw her head to the side and nuzzled her arm that was slung over her head.   Ashlyn was fucking amazing at this and had every synapse in her head firing.  Then Ashlyn began sucking at Ali's entrance as she moved her tongue in and out of her.

"Oh yes, fuck yes, god yes, fuck me...."

Ashlyn was afraid to move sensing how far gone Ali was so she moved her thumb over to her clit and began rubbing it in circles.  Ali was trying her damnedest to relax and hang on but Ashlyn was hitting every nerve in her body sending shock waves through her belly.  Ali was beyond gone and it didn't take long before her body completely tensed up right before the release she needed so badly washed over her and onto Ashlyn's tongue.  

Ashlyn enjoyed nothing more than giving her girl pleasure.  She was going to take full advantage of them being under the moon and stars and planned on staying right where she was for as long as Ali would let her.   She moved her tongue over to Ali's clit and began sucking on it, flicking her tongue over the tip.  She could feel it throbbing and she knew that if she worked fast and hard, she would have Ali screaming her name again.  Ali couldn't even vocalize anymore but her breathing told Ashlyn everything she needed to know.  When she changed her movement to applying pressure vs. sucking, she got exactly the response she wanted as Ali came into her mouth again.  Ashlyn cleaned her up and Ali began pulling on her head to get her to come up to her face and kiss her.   She could taste herself on Ashlyn's tongue and could have spent the rest of the night kissing her. 

"God I love you so much.  You make me feel so fucking good."

"I love you too.  I am sorry we missed out on your swim, but that was so much better." Ashlyn smiled.

"Missed out?  No way, we weren't going in the ocean.  We are going to got over to the Tiki Bar where I am going to get a Pina Colada and then am going to lick it off of you as we sit in the pool jacuzzi."

Ashlyn laughed, "Ok tiger, whatever you want.  Let's get some clothes on you before we get caught.  Thank you for the incredible dinner and view tonight."


	19. Chapter 19

By late in the week, Ashlyn was down to the studs, had the plumbing rough in completed and the electrical for the bathroom.  A new idea came to her that she wanted to implement in the bathroom that would be a surprise for Ali and she needed to go buy the materials for the framing.   She also had to go order the glass and the glass doors for the shower.   Ali's insurance settlement came through and Ashlyn decided she would drop Ali off at different dealerships to browse while she went to a nearby place for supplies.  Ali was having an internal struggle between wanting something sporty and high end vs wanting an SUV or truck that would be more practical for hauling.    Ashlyn just felt like Ali should get whatever she wanted.   Ali's one complaint over the years was that she was tired of her partners telling her what she could and could not do and Ashlyn was not about to be added to that list. 

While she dropped Ali off at the Porsche dealership to look at the Cayennes, Ashlyn went to the nearby mall and went into the Swarovski store.   Over the years, Ali had always mentioned how much she loved the Swarovski fish.  She had also mentioned that she had always wanted an aquarium, but didn't want to deal with the upkeep of feeding fish and cleaning a tank.   So Ashlyn was going to build her a different kind of aquarium, one that would require no maintenance and would sparkle.  She was going to make it be a window display built in to one wall of the shower.  Once in the store Ashlyn's eyes found just the perfect thing, a rainbow cluster of fish mounted to a stand of coral.  Each fish was a different color of pink, yellow, blue, orange and purple.  It was perfect.  Then she found another coral that had a blue seahorse, a pink puffer fish, and two orange clown fish.   She had to have that too.  They were pricey but it would be worth it once she saw the look on Ali's face.  

She then picked Ali up from the Porche place and dropped her off at the GMC dealership.   While Ali spent some time in there, Ashlyn went to the glass place and ordered the lead beveled glass she was going to need for the shower, the door, the hardware, as well as the measurements for the glass she was going to need for the aquarium and the TV enclosure she was going to build so that the steam and moisture did not get to it. After texting Ali to find that she was still on a test drive, Ashlyn then went over to Home Depot to buy the framing materials, gypsum board, and sheet rock she would need to frame out and build the enclosure she was going to need.   Next it was a trip over to the bathroom department and sat down with a consultant to see what was being offered in Jacuzzi style hot tubs for the bathroom.  Originally, Ashlyn was going to just do the shower but after spending time in the hot tub with Ali in New Orleans, she decided they had to have one.  She was impressed with the new styles that Jacuzzi had which even included ones built to be nuzzled into a corner.   

Then her eyes found the perfect one.  It was a large square one that would have plenty of room for the both of them and had water features that were built into the wall above you so that you could have a waterfall style stream of water above you and it had faucets, wands, heated jets, the whole nine yards.  You could practically take a shower in it lying down if you wanted to.   As the clerk went to go pull the specs on it, Ashlyn's mind trailed off to what she envisioned doing to Ali in this thing if she could get it to work out.  Her daydream was interrupted by the sound of a text from Ali who explained that she believed she found the perfect Yukon and wanted Ashlyn's input.    Ashlyn smiled, wanting to say of course that her answer would be yes, but she also knew she had to show up for Ali and pretend to be a part of the decision making process.   After looking at the spec sheet, Ashlyn ordered the tub and took the sheet to buy the other supplies she would need to build the frame for the Jacuzzi.  

Ali was beginning to wonder what her girlfriend was doing after an hour went by since she texted her.   Sitting in the dealership all day was not one of her favorite things to do.  When Ashlyn arrived, she found Ali, sitting at one of the cubicles reading something on her phone.   

Ashlyn came from behind Ali and planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

"Hey, so have you found the winner?  Are you sure you don't want to look at anything else?"

If Ali was peeved, just the sight of Ashlyn and her supportive tone and suggestion made it melt away.   She thought for a split second how if she had been with one of her exes, they would have lost their patience by now and would not let her look at anything else or would be whining how they wanted to go home.

Ali smiled, "I think I have found the one.  While I loved the Porsche, I am just not sure if it is big enough, especially if I help you out with your business or decided to go and do the property maintenance thing or the asset recovery thing.   I may need the towing capacity.   Come take a look at it with me?"

"Lead the way."

Ashlyn took a stroll around the car before getting in it.  She loved it.  And when Ali took her down the street and around the corner in it, she loved it even more.

"Whats not to love Ali?  I love it and if this is what you want, I think you should get it.  I would feel a lot better if you were in something big like this.  I want you to put your insurance money into it and then whatever is left over, let me write a check for it out of my company's checkbook and then it can be used towards a tax write off."

"Ashlyn, I cant let you do that."

Ashlyn turned and looked at Ali.  

"We are endgame right?"

Ali nodded yes.

"Then that is what we are going to do.  What's mine is yours now.  I have been waiting all of my professional adult life to be able to do things like this for you and finally that day is here.  So let me.  Besides, I sold the boat."

"But Ashlyn, this has all the bells and whistles.  I was just going to finance the rest, I am already getting the credit union price."

"Nonsense.  I am glad it has all the bells and whistles.  I want you in something that is as fine as you are.  I would put you in a Jag or an Aston Martin if you would let me.  I love you Ali."

Ali certainly wasn't expecting this.  She was expecting to have to explain herself and justify what she was doing.  This was a completely new feeling to her.  New feelings were all she was having these days with Ashlyn of love, support, kindness, and understanding.  

"Thank you Ashlyn.  I have never had anyone love me the way you do."

All she wanted to do was kiss Ashlyn, so she did, she leaned over across the console and gave her a kiss.

"If I am going to get kissed like that every time you get a car, I might just take you car shopping every month," Ashlyn said as she opened the door and got out.   

"It is a beautiful car Ali, I love the black with the gold flecks in it.  Its sparkly, just like your eyes.  You will look beautiful in it," Ashlyn said as Ali stood beside her and looked at it one last time before they went in and drew up the paperwork.  

Forty five minutes later, they were out of the door, bagged and tagged.  Ashlyn stopped by Best Buy to get the the tv and speakers she wanted for the bathroom and was happy to finally have all the materials she would need to get started on the shower the next day.  It was early evening and she convinced Ali to dinner at the circle of shops and restaurants that was close to the house.  She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Ali.   Once they both parked, Ashlyn suggested the cuban restaurant they both liked.   

"I kind of feel like we are being extravagant today, are you sure?" Ali asked.

"I am totally sure.  I want to enjoy this time with you while I can before things get busy and hectic.  I am kind of on a vacation of sorts right now and I want to enjoy it.  After dinner we can walk around, look in the shops and get ice cream if you want.  I want to enjoy this too before it gets sweltering hot here."

Ali smiled and held Ashlyn's waist as they walked.  No one ever wanted to do this kind of stuff with her.  She was in heaven, the evening was gorgeous, it was cool, the palm trees were swaying and another fabulous sunset was happening out in the distance.  Ali just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking it all in.  

"What are you thinking right now?" Ashlyn asked.

"That this is how life is supposed to be.  That life isn't supposed to be so hard and its not when you are with the right person."

Ashlyn's heart swelled as they continued their walk.  

"That makes me so happy.  I feel the exact same way.  I want you to always feel like this.  I want to always feel like this."

After a wonderful platter of paella and sangria, both were completely happy and satisfied.   They took a stroll around the circle and went in and out of the shops.  Ashlyn had found some glass blue mosaic tiles she would use as a back drop in little aquarium she was building for the shower but she had no idea what she was going to use for the sea floor.   She didn't want to use sand because eventually it would have to be cleaned.    The whole enclosure would be behind sliding glass but there would be an access panel so that you could get in there and clean it out, or add to it from time to time.  She also had to find some kind of lighting scheme she wanted to use in there .  The more she thought about it, she decided that she might actually go with real water and put a color changing LED light strip in there with aeration bubbles to make it look real.

"Ashlyn....."

"Ash!"

Ashlyn quickly turned to look up from the bench she was sitting on while Ali was looking at some flip flops.  

"Yes babe?"

"Where did you go?  I have been talking to you for like ten minutes and I think you drifted off somewhere."

"Oh I was just thinking about things."

"Like what babe?"

"Like how beautiful you looked on the beach the other night."

Ashlyn was relieved to come up with that so quickly.  That was something she had been thinking about earlier this morning.

Ali smiled and shook her head.  That was not something she could comment about out in public without running into trouble quickly.  

They then walked into a garden and home store and Ashlyn stumbled upon the perfect thing for the floor of the aquarium space.   This place had different little stones and crystals they sold and Ashlyn found a bowl of uncut amethyst stones, just like you would find in one of the geode rocks they sold in places except these were loose.  She did a quick calculation on the area she would need to cover and then went to the clerk asking her to bag it up and handed her a credit card asking her to quietly do so while she went over to distract Ali.  Ali was in the candle section finding some that smelled good.   

"They have the best smelling stuff in here, I just love this place," Ali said. 

"I agree.   I have some ideas for a few things in here that we could use once the construction zone is done."

"We definitely have to come back." Ali said as she took the candles over to the register.  She was a little surprised that the cashier handed Ashlyn a bag.

"What did you get babe?"

"It's a surprise."

Now Ali was really curious.  "You always have something up your sleeve."

"You give me a reason to."

Ali closed her eyes and handed over her card.  She would never get tired of this.

When they laid down in bed that night with Ashlyn as the big spoon with JoJo and Gabby at their feet, Ali again felt like her heart was going to burst.  This was the family she had always wanted and never knew she was missing. 

*********

By Friday, Ali had the office finished the way she wanted it for now and had unpacked all of Ashlyn's files putting them in file cabinets.  She used some of Ashlyn's smaller furniture pieces as storage for things such as office supplies.   DirectTV came out and ran wire down there and phone and internet were taken care of.  She finally got out of Ashlyn that she would like to put her living room couch down there so she was having Robert and one of his friends bring that over from the storage pod.   All she had left to do was get a nice TV for Ashlyn and get some of her jerseys back from the framer and find a way to hang all of that.  She really wanted Ashlyn to build some millwork style cabinetry to display it all in but that would have to be something they talked about down the line since Ashlyn was busy.

So, Ali was on to the next thing while she waited for that to happen and that was to use her time to begin networking.   Ashlyn had forbade her from the bathroom area because of a surprise and Ali promised to stay away.  So when she went upstairs to grab a suit, she had to text Ashlyn to see if she had permission to enter her closet.  She did not.  Ali frowned and texted Ashlyn what suit and shoes to pull out of her closet along with her makeup bag and asked if she would set it out on the bed for her.   She went into the other bathroom to flatiron her hair , put on her makeup and then came into the bedroom to change.    Ashlyn emerged from the construction zone just as she was tucking in her shirt into her white suit.

"Holy shit." Ashlyn said as she caught a glimpse of Ali.

"Good God woman, warn a girl first.  Where are you headed off to?"

Ali smiled, realizing Ashlyn didn't often see her dressed up in her business attire.

"I am going to go to our main branch up in Tampa and talk to our lending department about asset recovery and pick their brains."

"I am not sure I should let you go to Tampa looking like that without a body guard.   Cant Robert go with you or something?"

Ali laughed.  "Robert is doing hair today and then is running an errand for me.   I go to Tampa all the time looking like this."  

Ashlyn had that familiar look in her eyes and Ali couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend.

"Ok look.  How about I text you when I am about to leave up there and that will give you about an hour to get a shower and get ready.  Let's go have a nice dinner Westin tonight.  They have that new restaurant that overlooks the bay and we can watch the sunset."

"Then can I bring you back here and take that off of you tonight?"

"Then we can come back here and you can do that but just know that you are mine tonight."

"Oooh I like it when you get bossy.  Are you going to come back and play boss with me and I get to be your assistant?  You could go all Devil Wears Prada on me."

Ali threw her head back and laughed, exposing that strong throat to Ashlyn that she loved so much.

Ashlyn moved in to try to kiss her but was stopped by Ali's hand.

"I could do that.  But just know that when I am in boss mode, I like things a little rough.  I am hard on my assistants.  If they don't do what I ask, I punish them.  Andreeeaaaa!"

Ashlyn swallowed hard.  "Don't make promises you cant keep.   I will make sure I intentionally fuck every assignment up that you give me to do," Ashlyn said and then headed back for the bathroom.

"Damn," Ali said to herself as she walked away.  She had to get control of herself or she wouldn't ever leave the house.   Once in her new ride, she now had an hour and 15 minute drive to think about this new revelation she learned about Ashlyn.  Ali did like it a little rough but she liked to be on the receiving end of it.  She had never wanted to dish it out until just now.   The images and thoughts that were going through her mind were hot.  They had been pretty careful with each other until now except for the night Ashlyn used the strap on when Ashlyn tested the waters with her and gave in to her desires.  The more Ali thought about that night, the more she thought about how she needed to get Ashlyn to unpack her bags and get the stuff out they bought at the shop that day.  She decided that would be Ashlyn's first assignment.  When she got to a red light, she pulled out her phone and enabled the microphone to text.

Ali:  Your first assignment is to unpack your bags and put your things in my room.  Get out the sex toys, wash them, and put them on the dresser.

Ashlyn: Yes boss.  I mean, Miranda.

Ali: Good.  You can call me Boss.  I request your company for dinner.  We need to go over the "book."

Ashlyn:  Or you could just come home and I could get under your desk.....

Ali:  Harris!  Not on company time.  And you can't do that anyway because I didn't get to shave today.  I couldn't get to my stash of razors because someone forbid me from my closet.

Ashlyn:  Um, I so don't care about that.  But, as your assistant, I would be more than happy to perform that task for you.  I even picked up your shaving cream the other day.

Fuck if Ashlyn wasn't going to kill her.  The image of that was so fucking hot and Ali could not let her mind go there right now.

Ali: You are killing me Harris.  I need to concentrate. Dinner. Tonight.  Don't keep me waiting and you know I like my steak medium well. (Devil Emoji) (red shoe emoji) (handbag emoji)  that was all she could think of to keep up with the theme of that movie.  

Ali shook her head.  That was a new one.  Never in a million years would she entertain the idea of doing that with someone, to trust someone in that way and be that vulnerable.  Yet with Ashlyn, the idea of it was exciting. Now she was going to have to think of something to blow Ashlyn's mind with.   This was not her forte but she would think of something, right now she had to shove all of this out of her mind so that she could focus on business.

 

When Ali arrived at the bank, she went to the third floor and asked to see Russell.   Russell and Ali came up through the ranks of the bank together as tellers, starting out as teenagers.   Russell moved up the ranks in finance and was the head of their lending department.  She probably should have called and asked for a meeting but she felt spontaneous today and hopefully her visit would be well received.

A few minutes later, she was greeted by Russ.  "Ali, Ali, Ali!  So good to see you, if I knew you were coming I would have baked a cake," Russel said as he led her down the hallway to his office.

"Hi Russ, so good to see you.   I came to pick your brain today.  Do you have time?"

"Anything for you.  It's 3:00 on a Friday and I don't feel like working anymore today, I just want out of here," Russel chuckled.

"Oh good," Ali sat down and crossed her legs taking the bottle of water he offered her.  

"So spill, what brings you here today?"

"Well, between you and me, I hear they may not reopen my branch on Longboat Key.  And if that is the case, they will have to find a position for me at another branch or I am going to have to find something else."

"Ali, you know I could always use you up here.  Do you want to commute to Tampa or move up here?"

"Thank you Russ.  Not really.  I was kind of thinking of another kind of working relationship.   What can you tell me about high end asset recovery?  I know we do a lot of marine and luxury car finance."

"Wow.  Ok.  You want to become a repo woman?"

"Well, only on high ticket items.  I don't have any interest in driving a tow truck to repo Hondas," Ali laughed.

"Before you say that, just know, we don't repo that way anymore.   We just simply have a key made, send it to you and pretty much just have you take it."

"Really?  Well that I might entertain.   I just am not a fan of getting shot at," Ali smiled.

"Well, it is something to think about.  But to answer your question, yes we do a lot of big ticket items.  Boats, exotic cars and personal airplanes."

"What do you normally pay out for those?"

"Newcomers start out at 20% of the total value of the asset.  Our 'go-to' trusted people can earn up to 30% depending on the location, danger etc."

"So we are talking $200,000 on a million dollar yacht or $20,000 on a Ferrari?" Ali asked trying to stop her heart from pounding in her chest.   

"Yes, and sometimes more, depending on the situation and how desperate we are.  Sometimes the orders get sent out to several people and the first one who brings it in gets the spoils."

"Would you be willing to take a chance on me?  I would really like to try this."

"I mean I would, but Ali, this is a really dangerous field.   People do not like it when you take away their toys."

"I know, but I am thinking about putting a team together and not putting myself in direct danger, or at least do it myself for awhile and then put a team together.  Ultimately I would like to be the one who does the research, the skip tracing, the investigative work, and then send my muscle out to do the dirty part."

Russ laughed, "Well that's how most people do it.  You might become the repo Godmother.  You have an advantage because you are a female and bank policy is to usually find female or minority owned businesses first or at least give them a fair shot."

"Repo Godmother, I like that."

"Of course, we aren't going to just send you out there.  You would have to do some car repos for us first and prove you can do the job before we would let you test the waters with high ticket items."

Ali nodded.  "How soon could I start?"

"Are you set up with a business yet?"

"No."

"Go get yourself a DBA.  Set yourself up with a website and an email address for the business.  Get yourself some insurance.  In the meantime, here is one of our vendor applications.  As soon as you set yourself up with those, fill this out and send it in to me.  This explains what we require you to carry in order to do business with us.  You need a private investigator license as well so I suggest you sign yourself up for a class.  I could let you do some low end car repos  for the time being until you get one.  Those pay anywhere from $300 to $500 each. That would at least help you get started and get some capital built up to pay for the insurance."

"Ok, its a deal.  I will do that.  So let's say I repo a car and am in possession of it.  I don't have a tow yard, so where do I store it and how do I get it to you?"

"Well, you don't necessarily have to store it.  The main thing is, you get it to our office up here.  So once you have it, you bring it up here, park it in our lot, and put the key, your invoice, and paperwork in the night depository if no one is here, or you walk it up here to the third floor if we are open.

"I am so in.  I will get started on everything you need first thing on Monday."

"Ok Ali.  I will take a chance on you.   Oh, and make sure you have the latest Iphone, a new computer, and a fax machine/printer.  If you get one that can print 11x14 I will even give you some of our notary work on loans.  Are you a notary?"

"I am."

"You can get about $200 a job on those, just taking loan packages to clients houses that can't come in for whatever reason, but you have to be able to print legal sized documents."

Ali smiled, "Looks like i have some shopping to do."

"Ok, and look, I don't do this for everyone, but I will even give you some off the record advice.  Call me when you get set up and I will walk you through your first job.  You are smart to look for something else because, between you and I, it is a real possibility of them not reopening Long Boat."

"Thank you for being honest with me.  Thank you for your help.  I'd like to try this and who knows, maybe one day I can be your go to person for this."

"You're welcome.  Oh, and invest in a taser and a really good can of mace.  If you decide you want to continue with this, I would suggest some kind of martial arts training, investing in a gun and a concealed weapons licence.  You are going to learn that this line of work takes a lot of creativity, smoke and mirrors.  The people you are going to be dealing with are shady as hell and can become violent.  But, like I said, life is a lot easier in this field when someone hands you the keys."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ali said as she got up, shook his hand and left the office.  She had a lot of thinking to do on her drive home but she knew she was going to go for this after convincing Ashlyn of course.  She knew Ashlyn was going to be apprehensive, but she had her ways of being persuasive.  Batting her eyes seemed to work so far.  She decided to make a little stop at the lash bar on the way home and have her lash extensions done, just to gain a little competitive edge. She then picked up her phone and called her cop friend Danny to see if he would teach her self defense.

When she was about 30 minutes away from the Lash Bar, she texted Ashlyn to get ready and make her way to the Westin.  She was pretty happy with the results when she left, her brows were nicely shaped and her lashes were fuller and really popped when she applied new mascara.  Mascara was her best friend.  She would not go to the mailbox without it.  She loved that Ashlyn always complemented her eyes.   

When she arrived at the hotel, purse on her arm, she pulled her sunglasses up over her head and found Ashlyn waiting for her in the lobby, just as instructed, in a suit and tie and she felt like someone snatched her breath away.   

"Ashlyn....wow, baby you look gorgeous."  Ali said, looking her up and down.   "I fucking love this," Ali said, running her fingers over Ashlyn's purple pocket square that matched her purple tie.  Ali looked around quickly and deemed it was safe enough to pull Ashlyn in by her tie and give her a quick kiss.  "Damn you smell fantastic too."

"Hi Al.  You are the gorgeous one here.  That suit and those heels are doing all kinds of things to me.  How was the drive?" Ashlyn asked as they walked to the elevator, Ashlyn of course holding her arm out so the doors didn't close on Ali after all of the people filed out.

"It was great, that baby drives like a dream.  I am so happy with it," Ali smiled.  

"Good, I am glad to hear that.  I uber'd here in case my boss wanted to enjoy wine with her dinner tonight."

"You just want me drunk so you can take advantage of me later, how am I supposed to be all bossy when I am loopy?"

"I do want to take advantage of you.  I figure you'll let me do what we discussed earlier," Ashlyn said, raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to do that to me?" Ali blushed.

"Yes."

"I never thought I would say yes to anything like that but with you, everything excites me.  You don't have to get me drunk to do it.  Although I won't pass up wine, like ever," Ali smiled.  "Nick me though down there and you are dead Harris."

"Understood completely, boss," Ashlyn said, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

Je'taime was a little more packed than either expected but after slipping the hostess a 20 unbeknownst to Ali, Ashlyn miraculously scored them a window table within 15 minutes.

"Did you promise her sexual favors to score a table so quickly?" Ali whispered into Ashlyn's ear once they were seated.

"Yes, whatever it takes.  I take my job and my boss' happiness very seriously," Ashlyn laughed.

"You are so bad."

"Maybe if everything goes well, you will reward me and wear nothing later but those heels," Ashlyn whispered back, causing Ali to blush again.

"Oh my God, I am learning a whole new side of you and I think I like it."

Ashlyn smiled and ordered their drinks when the waiter came over.  She watched Ali peruse the wine menu and couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was a little different about Ali.  She looked even more beautiful than when she left the house earlier.  How was that even possible?   Ashlyn smiled and told herself silently that she was forever fucked when it came to this woman.  Always had been, always would be.

"So how did your meeting go?  Tell me all about it."

Ali looked down at her fingers.  "It went really well.  I spoke to my friend Russ and asked him about high value asset recovery.   That pays 20% to start and you can earn up to 30%.  Ashlyn, we are talking about $200,000 on a one million dollar yacht.  Or $20,000 on something like a Ferrari."

"Woah," Ashlyn almost spit her water out.

"Tell me about it.  Of course I wouldn't just be able to start off with that, they would want to test me first and give me regular car repos at first and see how I do."

"Isn't that way too dangerous?  Plus you don't have a tow truck."

"Yeah, that's what I said.  Then Russ told me that they don't do them like that.  They get a key made and send it to you.  You just have to basically take it.  I want to give it a try Ashlyn." Ali said, looking up and then to Ashlyn straight in the eyes.

"Well, I mean I guess you could test the waters.  But there's no way I am letting you go by yourself."

"Fair enough.  Russ said he would walk me through my first one.  He gave me a list of things I need to do before I can even get started.  I need to get a DBA which means I need to come up with a name.  We need to do the same for your business, so we probably could go do that together.  Then I need business insurance, so I have to look into that next week.  He told me I need the latest Iphone, a new computer, a printer that prints 11x14, mace, and a taser."

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows, "You had me until you said mace and a taser."

"Yeah, I know.  I called my cop friend Danny and he agreed to come over and help me with some self defense moves.  Russ said that if I decide to go through with this, I will need to get a private investigator license and that i should look at getting martial arts training, a concealed weapons license, and a firearm."

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows again, "You had me until you said concealed weapons license and firearm."

"I know.  But look, all of that is further down the road.  We don't have to figure this out all tonight.  He also brought up the option of me doing some notary work for them on loan packages and taking them to clients homes."

"I really like that option, sounds less combative." Ashlyn smiled. "Ali, if anyone were ever to lay a hand on you, I would rip their fucking throat out.   Just so you know what you are getting yourself into.  I was pretty reserved with Sean the other night but I can't promise that all of the time.  You are a beautiful woman Ali and the world is a dangerous place.  I don't feel comfortable with you doing this by yourself.  If I couldn't go with you then I would want someone no less than ex police, former military, martial arts, wrestling, security detail, someone like that going with you."

The waiter came back and both of them ordered.  Ali was set on a steak, and Ashlyn set on a lobster tail before Ali returned her attention to Ashlyn. 

"Ok, I am down for that.  Let's just see how the first couple go before you get the Israeli army as my detail ok?"

"Ok boss."

"Ok then, and about that, did you do what I asked of you earlier?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I unpacked everything but I didn't put them where you told me to," Ashlyn responded.

"Why did you disobey me?"

"I don't really know.  But I think you should punish me for it," Ashlyn smiled.

"Is that what you want?  You think I like having to punish you?  This is going to hurt me more then it is going to hurt you Ashlyn.  Just know that," Ali responded, serious as a heart attack.

A closed mouth grin came over Ashlyn's face and her eyes began to smile back at Ali.  If they weren't in public, in a beautiful five star restaurant, Ali just might have flipped the table over, slammed Ashlyn against the wall, and taken her right there.  

"You and those damn eyes and that motherfucking dimple.  You are going to be the goddamned death of me Harris."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Boss. Drink up." 


	20. Chapter 20

The bottle of wine Ali polished off at dinner gave her more courage than she thought that evening.   Their meal was fabulous, the sunset was gorgeous, and a small pod of dolphins could even be seen feeding in the bay.   Ali's foot had a hard time from not sliding up and down Ashlyn's leg under the table.  Ali was also having trouble with an errant hand sliding up and down Ashlyn's thigh under the table.  Ashlyn was doing her best to keep it together but if Ali didn't stop teasing her, they weren't going to make it home and Ashlyn was going to get them a room.    


Ali wound up eating half of Ashlyn's lobster, fed to her in bites by Ashlyn.  Ashlyn wound up eating half of Ali's steak in the same fashion.   When Ashlyn went to pay for dinner, Ali snatched up the check.   


"The boss always gets the bill.   Now here, go fetch my car," Ali said as she slid the keys over to Ashlyn. "And grab yourself a coffee downstairs, you are going to be working late tonight.  You'll need it."

Just the implication made Ashlyn worked up inside.   As she waited for the valet, it wasn't long before Ali joined her.  There was no one else waiting around out front so Ali took the moment to hug Ashlyn's side and maneuver around until she was facing her.  Ali slid her hand down between Ashlyn's pant legs and gave her a firm grab while whispering into her ear, "You look so gorgeous in this suit, I should make you wear them all the time."

Ashlyn laughed and hugged Ali tightly.  "You are smoking hot yourself.  You just wait until I get you home and show you how much."

It started to rain and when they got home, Ashlyn scooped up the girls and took them outside, giving them cookies when they came back in. They hated going out in the rain and Ashlyn took the time to dry them off with a towel to lessen the pain.  Ali went back to the bedroom and lit the candles she bought the other evening and put on some music.  Ashlyn soon joined her, coming up behind her and sliding her hands around her waist.  Ali reached back with her arm and slid it behind Ashlyn’s neck as they both swayed to the music.   


“I love how my Friday nights have become exponentially better,” Ashlyn said as she dipped in and smelled Ali’s hair.  Ali turned around, “Oh yeah?  And what did you used to do on Friday nights?”

“Sit around and watch tv or go to dinner and the movies by myself and watch everyone else get to be happy.”

Ali pulled Ashlyn in closer to her by the lapels and ran her hand over Ashlyn’s chest and tie.   


“Well, my Friday nights, every night really, are just awesome now and that’s because of you.  Especially now that I get to go to bed with you every night and wake up in your arms in the morning.  Just like when we were kids except now it’s so much better.  It’s like everything has come full circle.  I’m so happy you’re here.”

“I feel the same way about you.  If I never got to do anything but hold you for the rest of my life, I’d be completely happy,” Ashlyn replied as she unbuttoned Ali’s jacket and slid her hands up and down Ali’s sides. The wine was definitely swirling around in Ali’s head.  She was tired from her drive earlier and perfectly happy and stuffed from dinner, and this, this just felt so nice.

“Would you mind if we just did this tonight and held each other?  You got me drunk and happy and I’m a little tired from the drive earlier.  But I promise we will pick up where we left off tomorrow.”

Ashlyn smiled, “I know how you feel and I don’t mind at all, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.  I still want to take this suit off of you though.  You look so fucking fine in this,” Ali said as she slid Ashlyn’s jacket off.  “And this has been driving me nuts all night,” Ali said as she loosened and undid Ashlyn’s tie.  “I kind of pictured blindfolding you with this,” Ali said as she stifled a yawn.  


“Oh you did?”

“Yes.  Do you like things like that?  I only want to do things with you that your comfortable with and I realized earlier today, there’s a whole side of you I don’t know.  I would love if you shared with me what you like.   I don’t mind doing them but I need to feel safe in knowing that you’ll like certain things before I do them”

“I’ve never been blindfolded or tied up but I’m sure I’d like it if you did it to me.   I’ve never let anyone have that kind of control with me before.  I’ve turned into a glob of putty when it comes to you.”  Ashlyn slid Ali’s jacket off and helped unbutton her shirt while Ali did the same to hers.  “You have to do the same you know, tell me some things you might like.”

Ali laughed, “Oh I like just about anything that involves your hands and tongue on me or in me.  I love to be held by you, I love affection from you, just to be touched and loved by you makes me happier than you could know.”

Ashlyn smiled, is there anything else?  You can tell me if there is.  Ashlyn saw a flicker of something cross Ali’s face.

“Come on, tell me, I just saw it.  Tell me.”

Ali licked her lips and stared at the buttons on Ashlyn’s chest.  She couldn’t vocalize some of the things that were going through her mind.

“Look who is shy all of the sudden,” Ashlyn giggled.  “Come on Ali, tell me.  I promise anything you say is safe with me.  What do you fantasize about?  You’ve learned some things bout me today so time to fess up.  I need to be comfortable in knowing what you like too before I just try random shit and scare you off.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn.  “You could never scare me off.  Well sometimes, not all of the time, I  like it a little rough too.  And my fantasies these days involve you.”

“Me doing what?” Ashlyn said holding Ali tighter.  Ali laid her head on Ashlyn’s chest, Ashlyn felt so warm, safe, and cuddly.

“Tell me baby, what would you like.”

Ali closed her eyes in disbelief what she was about to say but she thought she might as well go for it, especially while the wine was giving her tongue the courage.  Ali pulled back and looked at Ashlyn again.  All her life, Ali drove the show between them.  To see Ali shy like this and vulnerable felt like a privilege to Ashlyn.

“I’ve kind of been thinking about how I’d just like you to wear your strap on sometime and just take me unexpectedly sometime.  I don’t know, just barge in the door and take what’s yours one day, and have your way with me.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard, “Baby, that’s so fucking hot.  See that’s something I’d love to do but never would have acted on it because I’d be afraid of hurting you or being to aggressive with you.”

“I doubt that would happen, you keep me in a state of being hot for you all of the time.  I’m pretty much ready to go with you any time anywhere.  You walk around in these tanks, showing your muscles off all day and I have to get away from you so you can work, otherwise you’d be on your back half of the day.  I really liked it that time you took me from behind and took what you wanted.  But don’t get me wrong, I love everything else we’ve done to.  I like a mix of it all.”

“You make me feel the same way.  You can have me anytime you want Ali, I won’t mind the interruption, trust that.   If it were up to me, I’d have you about four times a day.  I just don’t want you to think I’m some kind of sex maniac.”

Ali laughed, “You’re my sex maniac.  Now let’s get ready for bed.  I hope you don’t have many plans for tomorrow, you’re going to need your rest champ.”

   


Ali gave her clothes to Ashlyn to hang up before heading to the guest bathroom.  When Ashlyn got ready and joined her in the bedroom later, she found Ali stark naked in bed, sleeping.  She smiled and joined her in bed. Ali felt the bed dip and reached over for Ashlyn, frowning, when she felt clothes.

“Take these off,” Ali said, tugging at Ashlyn’s tank.   Ashlyn sat up and obliged.  Ali then rolled over and backed up into Ashlyn’s side, reaching back for her hand and pulling it up to her chest.  Of course, Ashlyn’s hand moved to Ali’s left boob and squeezed it, causing Ali to giggle.

“You know how I am.  I love your boobs.”

Ali took Ashlyn’s hand and moved it to in between her legs.

“You know how I am, I love your hands.  Goodnight babe.”

****************

At 4:30 in the morning, both were awoken to a loud thunderclap that shook the entire house and set the girls off barking and running through the house.    Ali got up and let them out the back door quickly and dried them off before returning to bed.  Lightning and anger filled the skies and Ali was horny as fuck after getting about 6 hours of sleep.  She was delighted to see Ashlyn was awake too.   


“Did that wake you too?” Ali asked as she padded back towards the bed.

“It sounded like a bomb went off.  Now I can’t get back to sleep.”

“Mmmmm me either, but I do know of other things we can do vs. sleeping,” Ali said, planting a kiss on Ashlyn’s chest.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like fucking your brains out.  Your boss needs to get rid of some sexual frustration and she needs to take it out on her assistant.”

“I only serve at the pleasure of my boss.  I can’t have her going around sexually frustrated, she can’t bust balls effectively all day when she’s like this.”

“The only balls I want to bust are yours,” Ali said as she lit one of the candles on the night stand and got up.

“Where did you put my strap on?” Just the question alone made Ashlyn’s nipples hard.

“In the top shelf of the chest by your underwear.”

Ali opened the drawer and took hers out along with the cock Ashlyn picked out, taking a minute to figure out how to put them on.

“Fuck Ali, you look so fucking hot like this.”

“Oh I’m hot alright, hot about you not following direction and being insubordinate.  If I don’t do something about that, you’ll never learn.”

Ali looked around and thought of an idea.  She climbed in bed on top of Ashlyn and leaned down and kissed her.  Ashlyn smiled into the kiss, thinking that she was getting off easy.  Ali made sure to grind the cock up against Ashlyn’s pussy as her tongue probed and explored Ashlyn’s mouth.   Ashlyn had been on fire for Ali ever since she caught the first glimpse of her in that suit yesterday.  She even had a dream about Ali that night. Ali consumed her.  


Ali pulled back and straddled Ashlyn.  She then reached for the candle on the night stand and made a show of dipping her finger a little bit into the wax before trailing her finger across Ashlyn’s chest.

“Fuck, Al .....”

“That’s boss to you.”

“Yes boss.”

The wax was hot, but not so hot that it was going to cause any damage or burns.  Ali poured a small drop on one of Ashlyn’s boobs and watched her squirm in pleasure, spreading the wax with her finger a little bit to cool it and lessen the sting.   Since she didn’t hear any objections, she continued.

“Now, when my assistant doesn’t follow orders, this is what happens.”

Ali poured a small drop over Ashlyn’s nipple and then blew on it.

“Oooh!  Fuck.  Ali.”

Ali gave Ashlyn a lustful stare. “Are you sorry you disobeyed?”

“No.”

Ali squinted her eyes.

“Well then let’s try this,” Ali said as she placed a bigger drop of hot wax on Ashlyn’s other nipple sending a hot jolt right to and straight to Ashlyn’s pussy.

“Ah! ........Fuck! Yes!”

“Yes? As in you are going to follow instructions from now on?”

“No.  No as in I’m going to do everything how I want,” Ashlyn replied giving Ali a challenging look back and bit her lip.   


This little game went on for several minutes until Ashlyn’s chest and stomach were covered in drops of candle wax.  It felt like a waterfall in between her legs but she planned on being insubordinate as fuck if that would keep a dominate Ali naked, on top of her, in a thunder storm.  Ali kept moving lower with the candle.

“Ashlyn, it is important you understand the importance of following my wishes.  Please tell me you get that.  Don’t make me do this.”

“No. I don’t get it.  I’ll do what I want,” Ashlyn said with a smirk on her face, remaining strong in her convictions.

Ali was surprised Ashlyn wanted to take it this far but who was she to question.  She backed up and placed the candle over Ashlyn’s pussy and gave her one more chance.

“Ashlyn.  Say it.  Say I will do whatever you want from now on boss.”

“No.  My way or the highway," Ashlyn sassed.

Ali shook her head.  “Have it your way then.”

Ali poured a drop of hot candle wax on each one of Ashlyn’s pussy lips before leaning down to blow on them.

Ashlyn felt as though she was going to lose her fucking mind.  Her body was now used to the feeling of the hot wax, but when it hit her pussy she could feel a flood seep out between her lips.

“Oh my God!...... Yes! .........Ok boss, I will listen!”

Ali smiled, “Good, that’s what I like to hear.  Now let’s do something about this down here.   You need to be rewarded for listening.”  


Ashlyn felt Ali’s tongue begin to work it’s magic in between her legs.  The sensations were making Ashlyn go crazy.  She had to fight every urge  in her not to roll them over and top Ali.  There was just something inside of her where every time Ali brought her some pleasure, Ashlyn wanted to flip her over and just take her right there.   After denying herself total pleasure for so long, she had to remind herself to relax, to enjoy this, she was finally with the one person she wanted to do these things to her.  It was hard though when you desired the other person so badly.

Ali ran her tongue everywhere she could get it and once she began sucking her, it wasn’t long before Ashlyn was cumming in her mouth.   


“Alllllleeeeexxxxxxxx!”

Ashlyn wasn’t even in the bed anymore.  She was having an out of body experience.   Ali crawled up Ashlyn’s body and held her face as she kissed her.

“I love you Ashlyn and I want you all of the time.  And I love that you just called me Alex, no one ever has before.”

“I did?  You drove me out of my mind, I couldn’t help it.  I love you too.”

“I’m so fucking hard for you,” Ali said as she drug the cock through Ashlyn’s lips, getting it nice and wet.

“Fuck, I love when you talk to me like that.”   


“I’m going to fuck you with this hard dick until you beg me for mercy,” Ali said as she lined it up and slowly put the head inside.

“Ali, fuck that feels so good.”

“That’s what’s wrong with you, that’s why you don’t follow orders, you need a good hard fucking,” Ali continued as she pushed in slowly.

“Don’t you?” Ali asked.

Ali took Ashlyn’s hands in her own and pinned them up over Ashlyn’s head, pressing her tits into Ashlyn’s.

“Yes, fuck me Alex.”

Ali began to move her hips and thrust inside of Ashlyn.  Ashlyn bit her lip to stifle a cry.  Ali saw that she had another wall to work on breaking down.

“Don’t do that, let me hear you.  I want you to be loud, it turns me on.  Don’t hold back from me.  You’re so fucking beautiful,"  


“Fuck yes Ali, fuck me.”

Ali shifted forward to get more leverage as she slid in and out.  Ashlyn’s moans were becoming louder as she sucked on her pulse point.  


“Harder Ali.”

Ali rose up to look at Ashlyn, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?”

“Harder, fuck me harder!” Ashlyn yelled.

With that, she got her wish.  Ali began pounding her and Ashlyn wrapped her legs around Ali’s ass making her drive into her deeper.  Ashlyn freed her hands from over her head and brought one around Ali's shoulder and ran the other through her hair.  Ali moved her lips back down to take Ashlyn's in her own and she moved in and out of her.  


Just to watch Ashlyn moan and writhe beneath her was about to send Ali over the edge.

"You feel so fucking good inside of me."

Ali tucked her face into Ashlyn's neck, "I love you Ashlyn.   You’re pussy is so hot and tight. Give yourself to me.”  That sent a shiver through Ashlyn's body and made Ashlyn so close to the brink.  Ali picked up her pace and swiveled her hips as she moved and thats all it took for Ashlyn to topple over the edge and crash into her.   


Ali collapsed as she gasped for air along with Ashlyn, both of their chests heaving as they sucked oxygen.  Ali's mouth was right next to Ashlyn's ear.

"I love you so fucking much Ashlyn.  You are my heart."

Ashlyn squeezed Ali and flipped her over to kiss her.   "You make me feel incredible.  That was so fucking hot. I feel like I could fly.  I love you more than anything."

Ali snuggled into Ashlyn's side and held her.  "I hope it rains like this all day.  I don't want to leave your arms."

"Ooooh, does this mean today is naked day?" Ashlyn asked.

"I don't see why it can't be.  I going to text the breeder later and tell them we will get little Ollie on Sunday, I don't want us to be out on the road in this weather and I don't want his first experience at home with us to be one where he is scared with thunder and lightning in a new place."

"I think you are right.  I don't want to leave your arms either Ali.  I love you so much.  I took a look at the office yesterday, I cant thank you enough for the work you put into that.  No one has ever made the effort for me that you do and it doesn't go unnoticed.  It really means a lot to me, everything you have done," Ashlyn said as she rubbed her hand up and down Ali's side.

"Thank you for making me feel loved and like I am needed.  It feels really nice."

It wasn't long before the rainstorm lulled them both to sleep.

**********

Around 9:00 a.m.they woke up to another loud thunder clap.  It looked like it was nighttime outside.   Ali got up to let the girls out again and to feed them their breakfast.  When she walked back into the bedroom to let them in from the back, she saw that Ashlyn was stretching.

"Good morning babe,' Ali said as she dried them off.

"Good morning beautiful, are you coming back to bed?"

"Actually, I was going to get a shower and fix you breakfast in bed," Ali answered.

"Can I take a shower with you?" Ashlyn asked grinning.

"Like I am ever going to say no to that.   Lets get a shower and then I will make us pancakes.  Maybe we can lay in bed and watch a movie, snuggle, and be sloths all day.

"I love that idea."

Ali went first to the shower to get the hot water started and soon after she got in, Ashlyn was soon behind her, lathering the both of them up while she shampoo'd her hair.   


"Look what I brought," Ashlyn said holding up a razor and a can of shaving cream causing Ali to laugh.

"Of course you didn't forget.  Ash I can totally do that myself, I have to get my legs too."

Ashlyn's smile dropped.  "Are you sure?"

"I mean if you really want to you can, I just, I don't know. If you really want to do it then go for it."

"I want too.  I would love to do it all the time.  You are beautiful.  I would do anything for you."

Ali shampoo'd Ashlyn's hair and rinsed it as well as hers before putting conditioner on both of their heads. Then Ashlyn gently pushed her against the wall and dropped to her knees.  She was eye level with Ali's stomach and caressed her there and gave her stomach a kiss.  She then shot a dollop of shaving cream out onto her hand and massaged it over Ali's pussy.  Ali threw her head back , trying not to be nervous.  Ashlyn brought the razor on for the first stroke and Ali closed her eyes.  There was something so dangerously erotic about this and she had to put complete trust in Ashlyn with each stroke of the razor.  Ashlyn was enjoying taking her time and moving painfully slow.  When Ali felt the blade go over her lips it took everything in her to stand still.  A few minutes later, Ashlyn had legs completely done too.

“I might just hire you to do that for me from now on,” Ali laughed as they rinsed off.

“Only if you pay me in sexual favors,” Ashlyn replied.

“Deal, you can collect your first payment after breakfast.  I need food.”

Thirty minutes later, they sat in the kitchen eating blueberry pancakes and fresh fruit.  Even though it was Ashlyn’s declared “naked day” Ali wanted to at least wear a tank and shorts for breakfast.  She gave the girls new chews to play with.

“Since their moms are going to be busy,” Ali giggled as she handed them out while Ashlyn did the dishes.  Ashlyn smiled, shut off the water, and came behind Ali to hug her.

“I love that you always do that.  I love it when you hold me.”

“I love holding you.  I love your pancakes.  I love how you blew my mind last night.  I just love you,” Ashlyn said pulling Ali in tight.

The rain was coming down harder than ever.  Thunder was rolling again and it was blissfully cool and dark in the house as the palm trees swayed outside the windows.

“I love you too. Will you take me to bed?”

Ashlyn’s stomach flipped as she scooped Ali up and carried her down the hallway.  

“Promise me you’ll never stop asking me that.”

Ashlyn laid Ali gently down on the bed and Ali grabbed her shirt and pulled her down on top of her.  

“Kiss me.”

Ashlyn did just that.   “I finally have you underneath me, right where I want you.”  

Ali giggled, “You’re such a top.”  

“Damn right I am.  I can’t help it, your so fucking gorgeous, this is where you belong, underneath me all day.”

They made love all afternoon in the rain storm.  When they weren’t having sex, they were making out or touching each other, exploring each other’s tattoos and talking about the meanings.  Ali found out that one of the tattoos on Ashlyn’s arm was Athena and then found out that it was really meant for her.  Ashlyn had that done almost twelve years ago and Ali’s eyes began to well up.

“Ashlyn, God I don’t deserve you.”

Ashlyn put a finger over Ali’s lips, “Yes you do.  You deserve every bit of love I have to give you.  And I deserve you.  I feel like I have loved you for a thousand years and now that I have you, my heart and soul can finally be at peace.  You have no idea.”

“Ash I feel so lucky.  I mean even this right here, just to be held all day and to hold you, I’ve wanted something like this for so long.  You fill my soul.  You make me feel like no one ever has.  Sex with you is like a dream.  I can’t get enough of you Ashlyn or the way you make me feel.  I don’t think I’ve ever had two orgasms in a day and you give me at least that many every time we make love.   I want to be connected to you all of the time.”

“I want the same.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you,” Ashlyn replied.

It was during talks like these that Ashlyn’s heart felt like bursting and she felt the closest to Ali.  The thought of asking Ali to marry her had been on the tip of her tongue ever since they solidified their relationship.  The debate raged in her head that it was too soon.  On the other hand they knew each other since they were eight years old, loved each other, and had admitted that they were each other’s endgame.  So what exactly would they be waiting for?  She thought about doing some kind of grand romantic gesture vs. just asking her right now, when their hearts were closest to each other.  She thought about picking out a ring vs. just asking Ali now and then taking her to pick out a ring and letting her get what she really wanted since she would be the one wearing it the rest of her life.  The battle raged on within her.  She wanted to ask her more than anything right there and then, to just let it be natural.  But then she started thinking again.  What if Ali wanted the big gesture. She certainly deserved it.  What should she do?  It replayed over and over in her head as she massaged the back of Ali’s head, listening to her snore softly.  


End file.
